Zorro's last ride
by Little Bones
Summary: WDZ: July 1821... While the Mexican revolt gains in importance, the Viceroy, Don Esteban, organizes a crisis meeting at the De la Vegas. In the meantime, a plot emerges, but who is the real target? ... Their main prey El Zorro… And how to oblige a fox to go out of his den? Aim high in the hierarchy!
1. Chapter 1

Zorro's last ride.

Chapter 1: A meeting which turns out badly.

Excitement was reigning at the De la Vegas' hacienda at this beginning of July of the year 1821. Don Alejandro was giving orders to lose his mind, while Diego was helping in the preparation of the meeting. It's true that it wasn't everyday that the hacienda was receiving the governor and the viceroy at the same time. This meeting wasn't a mere coincidence, or an idea from Don Alejandro, no not at all. The viceroy, in regular touch with the De la Vegas since Monastario's case, had bad news to broach and a choice concerning not only Los Angeles, but also the whole of California; and good sense told him that this choice didn't belong to him. So, the viceroy, in agreement with Don Alejandro, but without getting to the heart of the matter, had decided to organize a meeting with the main landowners of Los Angeles, the governor and the alcalde; and to convene at the De la Vegas' for more 'security'.

Although word of the meeting spread on the same morning, the citizens have had a feeling that something was up. Just to the cuartel, the exercises were more and more numerous, and Sergeant Garcia was taking with heart his role of substitute commandante, more than usual. Since the beginning of the year, the attacks and the robberies seemed to have decreased, and security was likely assured in Los Angeles. There still were some clashes between citizens, especially those really well tipsy, or with strangers, but nothing very nasty in general.

Even Zorro didn't show up since the investigation which followed the assault of Don Diego on last January. Zorro had found traces of the rogues and he had led them to the pueblo with advice for the sergeant. He had to prepare himself and his men because those two rascals were just the visible part for a much more important plot. The sergeant had learnt to follow the outlaw's advice, and he didn't doubt that he was still on this case.

This day, the sergeant had to ensure the security at the hacienda, to the demand of the viceroy. Of course, the sergeant had accepted with fervor without trying to understand what was happening. But when he wanted to learn more, he worried a short time, doubting the capacity of his men. The day before, Don Diego had cheered him up, making him understand that he shouldn't doubt his men and this all will be okay... The sergeant gave his orders to Corporal Reyes, which had to hold the cuartel during his absence... And then, he told the same to the other lancers, explaining them the purpose of the exercise; and this, without suspecting that a kindly pair of eyes was observing him from a stagecoach.

"Are you sure it is careful to ensure the security by Sergeant Garcia?"

"Come now, Governor... He doesn't look like it, but the sergeant is a good element." Explained the viceroy.

"But the capitán could..." Tried the governor.

"The capitán hasn't yet officially taken his assignment at Los Angeles." Interrupted the viceroy.

"I only take again my post on tomorrow." Underlined the capitán by smiling. "Moreover, I share the opinion of the viceroy... Sergeant Garcia is a little slow to understand some facts, but he is a good lancer."

"A good lancer which never had arrested Zorro." Grumbled the governor.

"Do you really believe that Zorro is an ordinary outlaw?" Interrogated the viceroy, surprising the capitán while he knocked to the inner surface to start the stagecoach.

In the meantime, the sergeant ordered the departure of his men and they escorted the stagecoach.

"In my point of view," the capitán intervened, "Zorro protects the people with his way. He is a shrewd man, cunning and wise."

"Wise? This outlaw! Is it wise to refuse an amnesty?" Asked the governor.

_Refuse an amnesty?_ Thought the viceroy.

"What do you want to say?" Asked the capitán.

"Some time ago, Zorro was in Monterey... I proposed him an amnesty, in exchange he had to unmask himself and stop his machinations. So free, he could have started a family..."

"And he refused, you say." The capitán says with astonishment.

"That's correct, but I ignored his motives."

"Afterwards, what happened?" Asked the viceroy wanting to learn more.

"When the time limit had passed, Zorro arrived. And of course, the lancers chased after him during a time... As for his actions, I don't know more. It seems that he went back to Los Angeles."

"Did the sergeant make a negative report about him?" Interrogated the viceroy.

"All things considered, the only negative report about him is the one concerning the death of Capitán Felipe Arrellanos."

"I presume that you don't have this report with you."

"Indeed, Capitán. But you'll be able to read the original one tomorrow in the commandante's quarters. It happened not so long ago. I was convalescing at the De la Vegas' and Capitán Arrellanos was my substitute during my rest. My daughter, Dona Leonar, was with us. According to her, Zorro saved my life, and the capitán had been involved in a dark affair."

_In this case Zorro shouldn't be badly thought... I have to clear up this case. No doubt the sergeant didn't have all the elements in hand._ Thought the viceroy

"Who did you summon to the meeting?" Interrogated the governor by changing the topic.

"The main landowners of Los Angeles, the alcalde... I didn't go into the details of the meeting with neither of them. The topic of the talk is too important to tempt malevolent people who could intercept the letters. Don Alejandro De la Vega knows well the other landowners. It is why I wanted that the meeting take place at his home."

"Does the sergeant know about the situation?" Asked the capitán.

"No! The only order of mission that he received was the protection of the dons at the De la Vegas'. He knows too that you will be there, Governor. On the contrary, he isn't aware of the presence of the capitán today."

"Wouldn't it be preferable that he participates to the meeting too?"

"The sergeant will know in wanted time, Capitán." Sustained the viceroy.

Then, the stagecoach halted in front of the De la Vegas' hacienda and the sergeant stopped his men. As soon as he dismounted, he went to open the door of the stagecoach and saluted one by one.

"Viceroy, Governor, Capitán Toledano... Capitán!" He repeated surprised and stood open-mouthed.

"Come now, Sergeant, close down this mouth, you will swallow flies." Said the capitán with irony. "You should have warned him, Viceroy." He says then while the sergeant took back his seriousness, to attention more than necessary.

Then Don Alejandro came to welcome them and lead them in the sala where Don Cornelio and Don Nacho were already. When the Señorita De Castillos arrived, it was a surprise for the viceroy and the governor.

"Salena!" Exclaimed Diego by welcoming her with open arms before kissing her hand.

"Buenas tardes, Diego, Señores." She says by curtsying.

"Señorita." Retorts the viceroy before turning to Don Alejandro.

"Viceroy, Dona Salena represents the De Castillos family. She succeeded her father after his disappearance."

"His disappearance? Señor De Castillos would be deceased?" Astonished the governor.

"Si, your Excellency. My father was murdered... What Don Alejandro didn't tell you is that he is currently my guardian and the co-owner."

"Is it true?" Asked the viceroy with surprise.

"That's correct... But Dona Salena has well taken up her father's business. I only supervise the main operations. She stays concerned, as much as us other landowners, by what is happening."

The viceroy smiles to the comment while he noticed the exchange of knowing looks between the señorita and Diego. When the last dons arrived, each of them sat down around the table.

"Señores, Señorita, I thank you to have answered my call. I am certain that most of you are asking yourselves about this meeting, like some others must be suspecting the topic... In principle, this one is supposed to stay in my hands... But the situation is too serious, and the decision doesn't belong to me."

The dons look at him with more or less astonishment.

"You're not without knowing that Mexico is shaking by the revolt and this one spreads like wildfire."

"Mexico is not next door." Made remark one of the dons.

"The Mexican army is lead by Santa Anna. No need to precise who he is or what he is able to do."

Suddenly, outside...

"Lancers, to arms!" Cried out the sergeant, saber in hand while bandits invaded the patio.

All were masked. The one who must be the 'leader' was wearing a goatee and he unarmed the sergeant without difficulty and without hurting him. Then, he followed his path to the hacienda.

"What's going on outside?" Exclaimed the governor.

"Señores, be ready to take out your weapons." Exclaimed Don Alejandro by getting up, imitated by Diego and then by Salena

When the door of the hacienda opened, Capitán Toledano took out his weapon, the dons got up and Diego made step back Salena. The masked bandit localized his prey quickly in spite of the people. He noticed the young De la Vega in a corner, making a wall in front of a lovely señorita. The older De la Vega charged at him without waiting, but a second bandit intervened, allowing his 'chief' to continue on his way.

The 'chief' got vividly closer to the viceroy, ready to kill him. It was without taking count of Capitan Toledano's reaction which stepped in then. Some other bandidos came in and occupied the dons. Diego was dying to disappear to better come back dressed in black. But the time was against him and the situation wasn't at his advantage.

Salena felt the tenseness of her friend and put her hands on his back to better disappear behind him, making him understand that he had to stay here, impassive, while the chief of the bandits struggled against the capitán; the joust was tight, fierce.

"You get by, Señor." Exclaimed the bandit.

"I pay you back the compliment." Smiled the capitán.

In the same time, Don Alejandro got rid of his opponent and went closer to his son.

Zorro, he asked from the tip of his fingers.

"It's difficult, Father." Retorts Diego by indicating the people in the sala.

The bandido, deadly wounded by Don Alejandro, stands up pistol in hand, while he is holding his torso. He localizes Don Alejandro and smiles in spite of his pain.

_I won't be the only to die today._ He thinks.

Diego perceives the danger, but pinning him to the ground, it's offering Salena as a target and this... It's out of the question. His father is in front of him, on his left, he could eventually jostle him on his right, but by staying on place, it seems improbable...

At the same time, the opponent of Capitán Toledano noticed too the danger which threatens Señor De la Vega. Without changing his play, he acts so as to suffering the assaults of the capitán to better get closer to his 'colleague'. When he arrives next to him, he jostles him unintentionally; but the shot is fired and it echoes in the hacienda.

Don Alejandro, who Diego managed to move by speaking to him, turns around and sees the gunner falling to the ground, his weapon already on the floor. He notices then the capitán and his opponent. Salena felt Diego becoming tense with the shot and this latter feels a growing pain in his left arm.

"Diego... We have to think to end the masquerade. The times are changing, you should not have to hide anymore... The Fox should be able to act legally and openly." Sighs Don Alejandro in a whisper and without turning, before going to give a strong hand to his friends.

Once his father was a little farther away, Diego turns to Salena in a quick motion.

"Is everything alright, Salena?" He interrogates with a point of worry by staring at her.

"Yes, but you..." She retorts by indicating him his injury.

"It's just a flesh wound... Thank God the bullet didn't hit you... I was afraid that it went on its way."

"Diego... Your father is right. You should not hide anymore."

"It's a complicated situation, Salena. You know it as well as him."

"Diego!" She cries out suddenly while a bandit came closer dangerously.

In the meantime, the lancers, still in a state to fight, came in the hacienda at their turn and the bandits found themselves under strength.

Diego picked up a poker and used it to parry the attacks of his opponent.

"De la Vega." He hissed with rage in front of the impertinence of the moves of the young don.

Diego frowned, he knew his opponent, without the shadow of a doubt, but where did he meet him? Then, opting for another strategy, Diego changed the poker of hand and hit his opponent with a straight right in his face, which fell on the floor.

The 'chief', who just succeeded to unarm the capitán, thought it was careful to give up the fight and he made signs to his men to withdraw. Still facing the capitán, the goatee man, the 'chief', kept the capitán at the tip of his blade, observed his opponents and lingered on Don Diego, noticing his injury. Then, he took time to sign on the capitán's vest and went out of the room before getting trapped, jostling dons and lancers on his way.

When the bandit that Diego had hit stood up, he noticed the escape of his sidekicks and grumbled even more. He followed the move of retreat and went out by the window to make off.

In this entire melee, the lancers managed to catch some bandits while others escaped.

* * *

Author's note : Like always, I would like to thank IcyWaters for her beta work. :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelation.

The few lancers still upright were gathering together by the sergeant who ordered them to help their comrades as well as the dons.

"How's that?" Exclaimed the governor. "Why are you just standing there? Chase after these rascals!"

"Your Excellency, with all due respect, the lancers aren't in a state to chase after them. The bandits certainly will be faster, and will have anticipated a plan of withdrawal... If we follow them in these conditions, there won't be a single available lancer to assure the security." Retorted the sergeant.

"The security?" Repeated the governor. "Do you believe to have ensured the security? If there had been real security, the dons wouldn't have been obliged to fight." Growled the governor beside himself.

"Come now, Governor, the sergeant and his men reacted well... If they wouldn't have been present, these men would have come down on us in silence." Intervened Don Alejandro. "While in present time, the fight noises made us react."

The governor grumbled once again and went back to sit down.

"Capitán Toledano, take back your post today and take care of your wounded lancers. Sergeant Garcia, relax yourself, the bandits won't come back. Go summon Doctor Avila if the injured men aren't fit to move. Señores, it will be wise to put off this meeting to tomorrow." Enunciated the viceroy as he observed each of them. His look lingered on Diego which just came to put away the poker at its place.

Then the young De la Vega exchanged a knowing look with Señorita De Castillos before taking her by her shoulder, and coming closer.

"Señores, we're going to escort you home one by one." Ensured Capitán Toledano.

"It won't be necessary, Capitán. Your men seem more hurt than us... Repatriate them." Intervened Don Nacho.

"Gracias, Señor. But I have in mind to ask you to wait here while I was going to look for the relief troop. Very fortunately all the lancers weren't here. The sergeant has acted well by assigning one majority to ensure the security of the pueblo."

"You know, Capitán, I can't take the credit for it. The idea comes from Don Diego." Explained the sergeant naively.

No more surprised, the capitán turned toward Diego and thanked him silently. That was when Diego noticed the signature on the capitán's vest. He came closer to better observe it.

"Who did this to you?" Asked Diego by frowning.

"My opponent, the one who must have been their chief."

"Did he have a distinct sign?" Interrogated Diego.

"He is a good fencer... Oh... And he was wearing a goatee..."

"A goatee!" Repeated Diego with surprise and intriguing then his father and the capitán.

"Diego? What is it?" Asked Don Alejandro.

For an answer, Diego indicated the signature on the capitán's vest.

"M?" Says Don Alejandro puzzled. "It can't be..." He whispers then.

"Why all these questions? Do you have any idea about the identity of this bandit?" Interrogated Toledano.

"No. This M intrigues me as much as you". Retorts Diego with calm and assurance.

_His look before his departure, this M... Could he be Señor Monastario?_

"Diego." Called the viceroy by getting him out of his thoughts.

"Si, Don Esteban." Answers the latter by turning to him under the curious looks of each.

Don Esteban made him sign to follow, intriguing each of them even more.

"Don't worry, Don Alejandro, I'll be back with him in a moment." Smiles the viceroy by putting a hand on Diego's right shoulder as soon as he was beside him.

As the two men go out, each astonished more and more... Salena proposed her help to take care of the wounded men, making forget the exit of both men.

Once in the garden, safe from prying ears of dons and lancers, and as they were walking side by side:

"Don Esteban, what do you have so particular to share?" Asked Diego whose pain in his left arm was becoming throbbing.

_It may be not so superficial._ Says Diego to himself by hiding a wince.

"I will be direct, Diego... After the charade with Capitán Monastario, I read again the different letters from Marcos... Then I exchanged with him... You won a lot of fencing jousts in Madrid."

Diego felt ill at ease.

_I should have thought about it._

"I also took time to read again the sergeant's report. At least, the copy which he had sent me at that time, as well as the posterior reports... By matching the different elements at my disposal, I came to a conclusion." Asserted the viceroy by halting and stopping Diego a step away.

"However, Diego, you're remaining the first and the only to who I announce this."

"You're being too kind to me, Don Esteban. But I don't see why?" Tries Diego which knows well where the viceroy wanted to go.

"Diego, not this charade between us! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about... And after all, the first to be informed of my thoughts must be the person... incriminated. I don't want to know why, Diego. I understood it a long time ago. However, there are two points which puzzle me."

"I'm listening." Asserted Diego without deny the facts.

"One year ago, Zorro pled for his enemy with the governor and with Judge Vasca, why?"

"One year ago, a friend of mine, Dona Isabella De la Cruz, came from Spain to ask for my help. It is proved that she is Señor Monastario's niece. The events made that Señor Monastario saved my life, and vice versa. His perception of things matured, in a good way. He realized his mistakes... his injustices, and had changed his behavior, but not his character... And the reunions with his niece have, it seems, appeased him. It seemed fair that the reunions continue." Explained Diego.

"I understand... Another thing, Diego. In the stagecoach, the governor told me a negative report about Zorro."

"Oh... Which is it?"

"It concerns the death of Capitán Felipe Arrellano."

"I see... Capitán Arrellano belonged to a plot meant to oust the governor from his assignment. When he saw that nothing was working to demote him, thanks to the Fox, he tried to murder him with his accomplices. Letting the capitán live was a risk for the governor which suspected nothing, as he had all confidence in him."

"Is the sergeant aware of the facts?" Asked the viceroy.

"No, Don Esteban. It is difficult to tell him what happened. Dona Leonar, the governor's daughter, which was there, tried on her side to explain him the facts; but on that evening, the sergeant saw Zorro killing the capitán without hesitation. And he badly believes the real cause; like the others plotters were only rendered harmless, gagged and tied."

"And the governor can't testify?"

"He was sleeping." Smiles Diego to the memory.

"... Diego, I would like to help you to get rid of this... burden."

"My father shares the same opinion as you, but by legalizing my actions."

"It shouldn't be a problem to explain this to the governor... Nonetheless, as far as this new case isn't elucidated, there is no need to disclose this topic. Your secret identity will remain between us."

"Gracias." Answered Diego by bowing.

"Besides, for a young man who doesn't like violence, you defend well with a poker. Could it be for the love of the Señorita De Castillos?"

Diego reddens to the comment, making smile the viceroy which had guessed right.

"I presume that the señorita knows your secret."

"She discovered it by accident." Asserted Diego.

"Let's go inside, our friends and your father will end to ask themselves questions." Says the viceroy by giving a friendly hit on Diego's left arm, making him flinch.

Don Esteban felt Diego's move and lowered his look to his arm, discovering with stupor his injury.

"Diego, you're wounded!" He exclaimed.

"It's nothing, Don Esteban."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not used to complaining... And as for my father, he has gotten used to seeing me disappear."

"He knows your secret?" Realizes the viceroy.

"He learnt it a long time ago, but he only told it to me some months ago."

Don Esteban smiles to the comment. Then both men went back inside.

There were, fortunately, no seriously wounded among the dons and the lancers. Diego has hardly made one step inside the hacienda that his father busted him, preventing anyone to be concerned about his mysterious conversation with the viceroy.

"Diego!" He exclaimed, finally noticing his injury.

Diego winced like a child caught in the act, and continued to walk toward Salena.

"The wound is less important than it seems." Diego explained trying to assure him and also his friends.

"Forgive me, Don Diego." Whined the sergeant.

"Come now, Sergeant, you're in for nothing. You can't fight against a full gang of bandits at the same time all by yourself." Diego says, trying to cheer him up.

The sergeant sighed.

"Sergeant, when you'll be in the pueblo, and after having seen Doctor Avila, go to the tavern for a drink, it's my treat. Capitán Toledano, I count on you to take him along." Adds Diego with a smile in front of the wince of the sergeant which was hoping that his injury wouldn't be seen.

"You can count on me." Retorted Toledano with a smile by discovering what Diego meant.

The sergeant needed to be cheered up and Don Diego knew how to do it with him. Diego catches a glimpse of Bernardo, in a corner, lost in thought. As soon as the manservant saw his master, he got back his smile and stood up to come closer.

"I thank you, Don Diego, but without you it's not the same." Made remark the sergeant.

"In this case, wait for my visit later. We will go together." Diego sustained.

"Is this true, Don Diego?"

"Si, Sergeant."

Already the sergeant's smile was visible again, taking back his seriousness; he made then exit his men. In the same time, Don Alejandro sent away his friends. Then, Diego takes a seat where he took off his shirt... All found themselves in the patio except, Bernardo, Salena and Diego.

"Sergeant Garcia!"

"Si, Capitán." He retorts by turning.

"Is there a lot of wounded among the lancers?"

"No, mi Capitán. But some need to see Doctor Avila."

"Beginning with you, Sergeant. Don Diego is right; you should go and see the doctor."

"It's only a superficial cut." Says the sergeant.

"Superficial or not, it's an order from your capitán."

"Si, mi Capitán."

"Viceroy, Governor, would you honor us with dinner tonight?" Asked Don Alejandro.

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. We will be there. Won't we, Governor?"

"Of course!" Smiles the governor.

"Oh, Don Alejandro, do you mind to count also on Capitán Toledano?"

"Of course not. He is welcome." Don Alejandro retorted. "So, see you soon, Señores." He salutes then while the governor and the viceroy entered the stagecoach.

Don Nacho saluted Don Alejandro and mounted his horse.

"You're sure you don't want any escort, Señores?"

"We thank you, Capitán, but we're all more or less neighbors. We're going along together on our way home." Explained Don Cornelio.

"Very well... Señores." He saluted then before making sign to the sergeant and his men to go. Then, he took his place nearby the coach driver and gave the start.

Don Alejandro went back inside the hacienda. He had orders to give for this evening, indeed, but before all he went to find Diego. Salena was ending bandaging his left arm. Diego's face was pale and covered with sweat.

"Diego?" He says without hiding his worry.

"I'm alright, Father. Salena just ended to take care of me." Asserts Diego raising his face to him.

"The fired shot?" Interrogated Don Alejandro.

"Si." Confessed Diego.

Don Alejandro sighed before opening his eyes wide, realizing then that Diego wasn't the target of the gunman. Diego guessed that his father came to understand and gave a faint sheepish smile.

"Diego." Sighed the old hidalgo with a tone full of reproach.

"Don't torment yourself, Father, the bullet only grazed me."

But in front of the reproachful glance meant for Diego, Don Alejandro guessed the truth and smiled in spite of all.

"What do you think about this M?" Interrogated Diego.

"To be quite honest, Son, it makes me think about Señor Monastario, and you?"

"For my part, I'm obsessed by the opponent of Capitán Toledano who looked at me a long time before going away. Like if he was looking to be identified."

"If Señor Monastario is implicated, this doesn't bode well for him." Underlined Don Alejandro.

"The question is, is this a voluntary involvement? Señor Monastario has learnt not to act lightly anymore."

"Let's not be hasty in conclusion, Diego."

"Is he the same Señor Monastario who you told me about six months ago?" Asked Salena intrigued.

"We're speaking well of the same, Salena."

Don Alejandro looked at Diego with astonishment.

"During my convalescing days in Salena's home, we spoke a lot, she and I." Smiled Diego in front of the surprised face of his father.

"The viceroy, the governor and Capitán Toledano made us the pleasure to come for dinner tonight; you will stay with us Dona Salena?" Asked Don Alejandro.

"It would be with pleasure, Don Alejandro, but I promised Florencia that I'll get home early to permit her to prepare the anniversary of her little one."

"I will get you home!" Asserted Diego.

"Go first slip on a shirt, Diego." Made him remark Don Alejandro. "And take a weapon with you, we don't ever know." He added just after.

Don Alejandro sighed while Diego was going to dress. Salena smiled to hide her embarrassment.

"You know, Don Alejandro, I came along with Miguel."

"Miguel escorts you? That's a good initiative. Diego won't be in the way in case of troubles. Besides, Miguel risks to be surprised by seeing him armed."

"That's the reason why I prefer to inform you."

"... In this case, please wait for me before your departure. I will come along too." Explained Don Alejandro letting Salena and Bernardo alone in the sala.

"Bernardo, I'm confused in front of such agitation."

Bernardo smiled and rose up one finger to get her attention; then with a magic trick, he made appear a letter which he handed her.

"A letter? For me?" She asked. "Are you sure? There is no name on it, just an initial. And for me, it's a Z, and not a S."

Bernardo frowned and looked at the initial more closely. It was indeed not a S.

"I think that this message is intended for Zorro." She breathed in a whisper.

Bernardo nodded silently and took back the letter which he put away in a pocket inside his vest.

As soon as he was ready, Diego went back in the sala, but had the surprise to find no one.

"Salena, Father?" He called.

"We are outside." Retorted Salena.

Trusting the sound, Diego joined them in the rear court.

"You're going out, Father?" He asked when he saw him on his mount.

"I will come along too. I gave orders for tonight, I'm not worried."

"Very well." Retorted Diego before mounting at his turn.

Miguel observed Don Diego and noticed a sword at his side. He opened his eyes wide, doubtful. Since when was Don Diego going out with a sword? Does he know how to use it? Of course, he doesn't verbalize his questions; it would have been a lack of respect against him.

The ride went without mishap both ways, and as soon as they returned to the De la Vegas' hacienda, Bernardo gave the letter to Diego.

"What is it?" Asked Don Alejandro.

"I ignore it, Father... Where did you find this letter?" Asked Diego.

Bernardo indicated the floor, and then he mimed a fight and a masked man.

"You found it during the fight there has been previously."

Bernardo nodded firmly, then Diego opened the letter.

'Señor Z. I need your help. E.S.M.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: E.S.M.

Don Alejandro, Bernardo and Diego exchanged a glance.

"I will take benefit of my visit to the pueblo to interrogate the sergeant, and eventually los tenderos, about Isabella and her uncle. Maybe these initials are just a mere coincidence."

"I hope you will find good news, Son. Don't be late, I remind you of the dinner on this evening."

"I quickly will be back, Father. Bernardo, you come with me."

"Be careful, Diego... And drop your sword here; you will risk attracting attention." Smiled Don Alejandro.

"You're right, Father. What am I thinking of!"

"Maybe you're thinking about Salena." Jokes Don Alejandro which knew pertinently that his son had feelings for the señorita.

He had seen their relationship evolve, but nothing inappropriate in their behaviors was to be noted. Don Alejandro knew that his son had made justice his priority, and no doubt, unwillingly, he was denying his true feelings. Besides, if Salena knew his secret, like his son told him, she didn't show it. Diego felt exposed in front of the affirmation of his father, and felt reddening. Don Alejandro laughed out loud in front of the face of his son and gave him a pat on his back, making him then laugh.

Later, to the pueblo's tavern.

"Ah, Don Diego, I'm reassured. I was afraid you couldn't come."

"Come now, Sergeant, did I ever lack my word?"

"... No..."

"Did you see Doctor Avila?"

"Si, Don Diego. He took care of me... The cut was more important than I thought, but the doctor told me that it won't prevent me from riding or fighting."

"It's comforting to hear you tell, Sergeant."

"Tell me, Don Diego."

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"In your opinion, how could those men have known about the meeting?"

"I ignore it, Sergeant. Maybe the meeting was given away among our friends, or in our hacienda." Answered Diego with gravity.

"For what purpose?"

"Well, Sergeant, I can't answer you... Tell me, did you see Señora De la Cruz recently?"

"The last time I saw her... Well... that I have had some news about her, she was leaving for a journey with her uncle and little Diego."

"Oh... She's gone?"

"Yes, it's a vaquero named Pedro who told me about it. He is working for her since a short time."

"A vaquero? Dona Isabella took up cattle breeding, I didn't know it... On what occasion did this vaquero speak to you?" Asked Diego with interest.

The sergeant turned around, intriguing Diego even more. He looked around him and answered in a whisper, getting closer to him.

"I met Pedro ten days ago as I was on my way to see Cap... Señor Monastario, which wanted to converse with me. He had an important matter to pass on... I even found it strange that he suddenly left for a journey without having told me it..."

"And you didn't say a word to anybody else?"

"No, Don Diego." Answered the sergeant. "I didn't see any interest."

"Excuse my curiosity, but did Pedro tell you about the duration of this journey?"

"No... Why are your questions worrying me?"

"Oh... No doubt that I'm worried too and you are feeling it in my voice... One thing is sure, whatever the governor said, you reacted well earlier."

"You know, Don Diego... There is one thing which bothers me in this story."

"Which one?" Asked Diego.

"A short while before the bandits attacked us; one of them sneezed loudly... You will maybe laugh and tell me that all sneezes sound alike, but this one... It appeared to me strangely familiar."

Diego lifted up the eyebrow, puzzled.

"Somehow we could have believed it to be a warning." He added after a pause.

"Which seems unbelievable, indeed, Sergeant."

_But I think I understand your confusion_. He kept for himself.

"Don't worry, Sergeant, and let's drink a toast to the return of Capitán Toledano."

"To the capitán!" Garcia went on with cheerfulness.

...

At the foot of the sierra, some kilometers away from here, the bandits were going back to their camp.

"El Chivo, you will get a telling-off. El Lobo won't appreciate your falling back nor your failure."

The goatee man didn't pick up the remark and kept on his way in spite of his interior rage toward this man and El Lobo. When they arrived and dismounted, both men went closer to a cabin in front of which was waiting for them El Lobo. In the same time, the other bandits started to take care of their injured friends who managed to escape.

"Well, well, well, Yago! What a solemn face you're making! Our host would have failed then?" Asked El Lobo.

"Your host has had a hard time." Retorted the goatee man, haughtily.

"Señor! Change your tone with me or else!"

"Why don't you let them go?" Asked the goatee man, clenching his fists with rage.

"You know it well, Señor."

"El Chivo had the occasion to eliminate two officers... He let them alive." Made hear Yago.

"What about the viceroy?" Asked El Lobo.

"He is alive, too."

"The viceroy was well supported. He hadn't incompetent men at his side. The clumsiest swordsman of the pueblo taught you a lesson with a poker... Let me laugh." Enunciated El Chivo disdainfully and shooting Yago a black look.

Feeling insulted, Yago pounced on the man with a goatee. But he was no man to let him be manhandled and gave as good as he got, getting the upper hand on Yago... El Lobo looked at them a while, while a crowd was forming around both men. Encouraging cries for Yago were heard. When a female's cry resounded, the goatee man turned to the cabin, forgetting his opponent who took benefit of it in a cowardly manner.

"Leave her alone!" Exclaimed the goatee man before being hit on his head.

He fell down where Yago kept on hitting him cantankerously.

"Stop, por favor!" Begged the señora in spite of the pain she felt as El Lobo was holding her firmly by his right wrist.

El Lobo looked at her, letting Yago finish giving a beating to his host.

"Yago! Enough. He will have had his count today." Says El Lobo solemn before letting go of the señora.

"No folly, Señora. Don't forget I still have a card in hand." He whispered while she looked at him up and down.

'Free', the señora ran to the goatee man lying on the ground.

"Uncle Rique." She says by leaning to him.

This latter didn't answer, but looked at her a long time, giving a faint smile to see her safe, and at last in better form. The señora helped her uncle to stand up. He winced briefly under the amusing looks of the others bandits... A single one dared to come closer and propose his help.

"Con su permiso, Señora?"

The young woman looked at him and read sincerity in his eyes. Also, she discovered sadness, worry and fear. This man was afraid, not of her, but of El Lobo.

"Gracias, Señor." She retorted.

She allowed him to help the goatee man and hold him on his other side to walk to the cabin. Although groggy, El Chivo recognized the man. He had medical knowledge and had helped his niece just before their capture.

... On this day, to the señora's hacienda, there had been a fight, and if his niece hadn't been wounded by protecting her son, no doubt they could have managed to escape... El Lobo didn't appreciate the gesture of the shooter and had just as soon eliminated him. The señora interested him only if she stayed alive... for the moment. Although vile and cruel, El Lobo had his principles... The wound had got infected, causing fever and delirium. During those days, the little one was entrusted to his grand uncle. Too worried for his niece, he didn't try to escape in spite of his strong determination to leave as soon as possible. And the day before the meeting, the child had been moved next to his mother which was willing to see him. She had not recovered, but she had gone through a dangerous state. It was a great relief for El Lobo and her uncle. That's why this latter appreciated seeing her, just earlier. It had warmed his heart...

"Let him outside!" Ordered El Lobo.

"I have to take care of him." Underlined the man who came to help.

"All right... But take care of him here. Señora, get back in the cabin, your son is calling for you." Affirmed El Lobo while weeping could be heard.

Torn, the señora hesitated.

"Get back to Little Diego. He needs you at his side more than me."

"But, Uncle Enrique."

"Go, Isabella... All will be alright." He affirmed.

With concern, Isabella let her uncle between the hands of the stranger and went back in the cabin.

"Mama!" Cried Little Diego in tears and running to her.

"Mama is here, Diego. All will be alright... All will be alright." She repeated by trying to reassure her.

Outside, El Lobo let the man take care of his patientand went closer to Yago.

"What did he want to say by the clumsiest swordsman of the pueblo teaching you a lesson with a poker? Against whom did you raise your weapon?" Inquired El Lobo.

Yago cleared his throat, ill at ease.

"Answer!" Says El Lobo so gravely that he made him shudder.

"Don Dieg... Don Diego De la Vega." Owned up Yago.

"Diego De la Vega?" Repeated El Lobo before knocking him.

"Idiota! Diego De la Vega belongs to me!" He says while Yago fell on the ground and intriguing 'El Chivo'.

"Nevertheless, for the clumsiest swordsman, he defends himself with relevance... With a poker." Explained Yago before running a thumb over his painful lips.

Enrique suppressed a mocking smile, but his 'doctor' guessed his feeling and made him sign to be more discreet. Enrique understood then that he wasn't the only man forced into the gang.

"And Zorro?" Asked then El Lobo.

"Zorro wasn't there."

_I wouldn't swear to it_. Thought Enrique.

"Zorro must even so doubt of something. This is now six months that he prevents my men to act..."

"Zorro only shows up when his people are in danger!" Made remarked Enrique in spite of himself, making them react. "And if your men weren't cheap junk bandits, the fight would have been certainly shortened." He added by provocation.

"Señor..." Whispered the man at his side with fear.

"If you hadn't sneezed the big sergeant wouldn't have noticed us." Grumbled Yago.

"You put my nose in a rose whose fragrance was strong." Argued Enrique by raising his voice.

"Yago! That's enough now." Intervened El Lobo before Yago rushes at his 'guest' again. "Señor Monastario could still be useful... Zorro is here for the people, he... I heard told that he helped the governor; no doubt that by aiming at the viceroy he won't stand idly by..."

"The viceroy is well guarded..." Commented Monastario.

"You had the occasion to take revenge on him."

"Revenge doesn't bring anything good, Señor... I made the bitter experience of it." He winced by raising a little.

"You say that Zorro is here for the people." Repeated again El Lobo. "So, I can eliminate the señora and her son."

"Their absences will quickly be noticed, not mine." Declared Monastario.

"El Zorro would have some acquaintances with Señora De la Cruz?" Asked El Lobo.

"I ignore it." Affirmed Monastario knowing that staying silent could be even more badly interpreted.

"I thought having understood that you wanted revenge of the Fox."

"It's still the case!" Answers Monastario haughtily.

_I'm terribly sorry, Don Diego, I have to end my mission for the well being of Isabella and the one of little Diego._

"Permit me one more chance to lure the Fox. No doubt that the viceroy is not important enough to his eyes."

"Do you have an idea about a more attractive ...prey?"

"I must verify... And your men need fencing lessons. Zorro will eat them for breakfast!"

"With a sword, no doubt..." Smiles El Lobo. "Rest, Señor Monastario, and tomorrow you will give some fencing lessons." He laughed then. "Yago, come with me."

Yago and El Lobo went away, letting Monastario with his 'doctor.'

"Señor, thank you for your care."

"You're welcome."

"You don't appreciate El Lobo, do you?"

"El Lobo is thirsty for power."

"Do you know what he reproaches to the young De la Vega?" Asked Monastario.

"He is jealous. Diego De la Vega is often seen in town at the side of a señorita... It seems that there is nothing between them. Yet they give the impression to be on a cloud each time... Besides, I hear tell that six months ago, a group of bandits attacked the young De la Vega. This adventure would have brought them closer to the great displeasure of Don... of El Lobo." He corrected in a whisper.

"You know who he is?" Whispered Monastario.

The man nodded affirmatively.

"Since when did he get a hold on you?"

"One more day than you... According to Yago, the young De la Vega often took El Lobo down a peg. Putting him in place more than once."

"Why hasn't he challenged him to a duel?" Questioned Monastario witty.

"At each quarrel Sergeant Garcia was present, and the faults were proved... He could have finish in cell more than once. Paradoxically, the young De la Vega often pleaded his cause... But on their last altercation, El Lobo would have launched at Don Diego, a dagger in hand; but Don Diego would have dodged the attack and El Lobo would have ended in a cart full of manure."

"Ouch... How humiliating." Smiled Monastario while he noticed that Yago turned toward him with a machiavellian smile, but El Lobo called him to order.

"I have the impression that my days are numbered." He sighed.

_Let's hope that Diego got the message._ He thought then.

Yes, when he entered in the hacienda he had seen his target, but he had noticed the officer at his side. That's why he had advanced without hesitating. The officer had cheered him up by acting that way. He was a good fencer, and the joust had been very pleasant. A fight without restraint... But the end of it had bothered him; he had felt obliged to do more. Fortunately, at that time, they found themselves in numerical inferiority. He then took benefit of it and voluntarily left another hint for the De la Vegas. One time, he imagined him in the Fox's place leaving his stamp on his vest of officer. Likewise, the look exchanged with Don Diego was voluntarily sustained.

_A chance that Yago was knocked out at this time._ He realized.

"Señor, if you can, go reassure the señora... Say to her that her uncle is fine and that he will feel better after a night of sleep."

"Si, Señor... If I can, I will tell her." Smiled the 'doctor' before moving away.

Monastario looked him and settled back like he could. He knew that he had at least one night of respite. He had to find a solution to lure the fox without, as far as possible, making innocent victims.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Talk and encounter

When Bernardo entered the tavern, the sergeant guessed that his break was over.

"Well, Don Diego, I will let you go." He beat him to it.

"To our next encounter, Sergeant Garcia."

"Thank you again, Don Diego." Says the sergeant by standing up.

Diego imitated him and made a sign to Bernardo to follow him outside.

"Did you learn something on the marketplace?" Asked Diego as soon as they were beside their horses.

Bernardo nodded negatively.

"That's what I was afraid of... But after all, it doesn't matter; the talk with the sergeant was very interesting. Let's go home before it gets too late and my father boasts he told me so."

Bernardo smiled to the comment and nodded.

...

The dinner went by in calm, the talk was about the pueblo's life, the ups and downs of weather, and the topic of Zorro wasn't avoided. Besides, it was Capitán Toledano who brought the topic for discussion.

"What's become of Zorro?" He asked. "According to Sergeant Garcia, no one would have seen him since six months."

Diego backed down the glass he wanted to take a sip from while Don Alejandro raised his eyebrows, intrigued by the capitán's question.

"For little I heard said at the pueblo, Zorro would be investigating... Another rumor says that he would have had health troubles." Joked Diego with calm. "But after, it's only a rumor... You know what it is..."

Toledano smiles to the comment while Diego realized the familiarity of this ordinary sentence.

"Why this sudden interest?" Asked Don Alejandro with curiosity.

"Before my departure, we have jousted together, in a friendly manner and he didn't seem in good health."

"And you didn't take benefit of it?" Exclaimed the governor.

"We fought side by side against brigands which he saved me from. It would have been dishonest of me."

Don Esteban listened attentively, smiling.

_Capitán Monastario would have taken benefit of it. But why do I have the feeling that Capitán Toledano is suspecting something?_ He thought.

"Señores, about the meeting tomorrow, it would be preferable that the lancers not be there." He says after to change the topic of the talk.

"And offering us to those bandits!" Exclaimed the governor.

"Precisely no! If there is no lancer, it won't call attention."

"If you don't mind my saying so," intervened Diego, "Don Esteban is right. Moreover, I doubt that those bandits know that the meeting was postponed to tomorrow." He emphasized.

The governor seemed to be thoughtful an instant... The young De la Vega was right.

"Very well!" The governor sighed.

When the dessert was served, no one dared to speak except to felicitate the home's master which complimented his head chef. The dinner finished and the guests went back to the pueblo without mishap.

…

The day after, the meeting arrived quickly.

"Señores, Señorita, I thank you to have come back today. I will be brief. The Mexican revolt is spreading, and the King can't do anything about it. He is himself confronted with insurrection in the country. We have a decision to make. Will we resist by knowing that we won't have support, or will we welcome the revolt with open arms when they arrive in California?" Asserted the viceroy.

"How's that? You want to stay without doing anything to ... to... to... do less than nothing!" Protested strongly the governor.

"Governor, with the distance between us and our Mother Country, we have, somehow, a semblance of independence... Yes, we're following the politics of the King; yes, we're maintaining our traditions... If the Mexican regime doesn't upset our customs, why not adopt it? ... Shedding blood won't bring anything good!" Underlined Don Alejandro thoughtful.

"And betray the crown?"

"Viceroy?" Asked Don Alejandro.

"Señor De la Vega is a wise man... It's not treason but a way to approach the problem. Brute force won't be useful in this case. The Spanish army isn't numerous enough in California. Even the famous outlaw could not change anything."

"On the other hand, this man could win to the change." Made remark Toledano.

"How's that?" Astonished the governor.

"The Mexicans can't blame the Fox... After all, he fought for the people here in Los Angeles." Underlined the capitán.

"And in Monterey." Added the governor. "He even refused amnesty."

"Maybe did he have a good reason?" Indicated Don Alejandro with surprise.

Don Esteban looked at him, puzzled.

"Before Zorro arrived, the people didn't dare to rebel, we were under the yoke of terror in Los Angeles. The time went by and Zorro showed us what justice should be." Intervened Don Cornelio.

"As well among the people than among us." Added Don Nacho.

"The people respect El Zorro." Pressed Don Alejandro.

"Maybe is it time to completely erase the charges against this man and to let him go freely." Indicated the viceroy.

"Making a gesture toward this... highwayman... could be seen like a hand held out for the rebels." Enunciated Diego by choosing his words carefully.

"He already refused in the past, why would he accept today?" Interrogated the governor.

There was a silence in the room, visibly; no one could give an answer to this question.

"Maybe we should warn the citizens of Los Angeles about the threat that is hanging over them? After all, they are all as much concerned as us by this evolution." Enunciated Diego by making smile the viceroy. "It's not for us to decide for all what it is the right thing to do!" He added after a pause.

"Diego is right." Indicated Don Donatio.

"And what are we doing about our aggressors of the day before?" Asked the governor.

"Let Zorro intervene... I'm almost certain that he already knows about this attack." The viceroy says ironical by observing the various reactions.

"You seem self-confident!" Says the governor with astonishment.

"What make you think that?" Questioned Don Cornelio in the same time.

"Did you already see him at work?" Asked Don Esteban.

"Once, from a certain point of view." Affirmed the governor.

"Then, you're not without knowing that this man is always where we least expect him... Think about my proposal, to the events which made this horseman come out of the night." Explained the viceroy.

"Zorro didn't only help the people." Indicated Toledano. "He also thwarted plots led against the army..."

Once again, Don Esteban observed each one, lingering over the governor, and then over Diego who was remaining silent and thoughtful.

"Señores, I don't think that Zorro is our main trouble." Don Donatio remarked. "The wind of revolt which is blowing appears to me being more problematic. It seems obvious to me that we have to inform the citizens as early as possible."

"How do you want to proceed?" Asked Don Nacho.

"The better is to organize a meeting of information in Los Angeles. A great majority of citizens always attends this sort of meeting." Underlines the alcalde.

"Let the people decide?" Exclaimed the governor.

"If we're doing nothing, the discontent will raise and you can be sure that we won't be numerous enough to stand against them. If we're going ahead to the change, we will be better judged. The people always depended on Zorro to fight against injustice... But to defend against another people... We have to unify and put aside our pride and our classes. We are all equals in front of the threat. People of Los Angeles, people of the whole California contributed to the rise of the country... Certainly, we became richer more than others, but without them, we would be nothing." Intervened Don Alejandro who was approved by more than one.

"Then it's settled. Señor, I entrust you with the organization of this future meeting." Affirmed the viceroy by addressing to the alcalde." If you need necessary information, you will find me in the pueblo. Señores, Señorita, I count on your discreetness until our next encounter."

They saluted each other and they went back home. After having taken Salena back home, Diego went upstairs in his bedroom where Bernardo was waiting for him.

"Bernardo, Don Esteban is right on one point."

Bernardo frowned, intrigued.

"My friend, do you remember of the ambush in which we fell six months ago?"

Bernardo winced to the memory.

"Well those bandits must be related to the ones of yesterday."

Bernardo looked at him with astonishment.

"After my convalescence, I made my little investigation. All I was able to discover to this day was a name... Well, a nickname. El Lobo. And I'm more and more convinced that the man who I knocked out is the same who I got this information out of... I have the feeling that this wolf would like to eat the fox, but why? I will go out, I don't think that their trail will be still fresh, but nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Zorro? Bernardo draws with his fingertips.

"Yes, my friend."

Bernardo indicated him his left arm.

"The pain is throbbing time to time, and fortunately the wound is not annoying in it."

Bernardo pointed at himself, looking to know what he could do.

"Well, I don't appreciate your mixture when I'm feverish, but if you know a balm which could favor the healing, I won't say no." Says Diego by giving him a friendly tap and throwing him off balance, then.

Shortly after, Tornado's hooves cracked the barren ground, raising more dust than ordinary.

"My dear Tornado, the trail won't be easy to find... Nonetheless, I have an idea the place where to begin our search." Explained Zorro to his equidae friend which reared up then and neighed strongly.

Zorro returned there where, six months before, Diego and Bernardo have been attacked by bandits.

Well considered, it was a strategic place, there was a sharp bend in the road and this one was disappearing behind the rocks. The natural inclusion was favoring ambushes and the beginning of the year had been rich of this sort of assaults.

On its approach, Zorro pulled the reins of Tornado to make him slow down. A familiar sound got his attention. Crossing blades were resounding not very far. A fight was playing. He set off Tornado at full speed.

He was surprised to find Señor Monastario fighting against no less than three armed men. Sitting on a rock a little far away, a man got his attention.

_Yago!_ He thought by recognizing him easily.

This latter, noticing the Fox, whistled. The fight stopped then, surprising Zorro. But to the great astonishment of Yago, his friends ran away by seeing El Zorro. Only Señor Monastario didn't move.

He suspected Yago was observing him, and went close to Zorro.

"Everything is alright, Señor?" Questioned the Fox.

"Dismount off your horse and you will see if everything is alright." Threw out Monastario cantankerously.

Yago smiles and Zorro feels that something was ringing false.

"If it's what you want." Answers the Fox before dismounting.

As soon as he let go of Tornado's reins, Señor Monastario attacked. Zorro stepped back, dodging the blade.

"Well, Señor! What briskness in your pike." Says Zorro.

_He doesn't have fun._ He thought.

"Take out your weapon, Señor Zorro." Monastario says furiously by repeating his attack and by making him a discreet sign with the hope to make him understand the situation.

Once again Zorro dodged the attack and plunged on the ground. As he rose, he took out his weapon and parried the third assault. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yago who came to take out his pistol. Zorro pressed his weapon against the one of Monastario and pushed him backward before stepping back at his turn while Yago shot.

Grumbling to have missed his target, Yago went down of his perch.

"El Chivo, get rid of him!" He yelled before taking flight.

_El Chivo_. Zorro astonished, puzzled.

Monastario felt a weight taken off of his shoulder when he noticed Yago leaving. Zorro felt it also in his attack.

"Señor?" He interrogated.

"Don't stop, I beg you." Whispered Monastario, who kept on lunging.

"Very well, but explain yourself." Whispered Zorro in the same manner and lunging at his turn.

Blades crossed again and both men were almost side by side.

"I'm still observed."

"And?"

"Did El Lobo mean anything to you?"

"El Lobo, what are you doing at his side?" Asked Zorro before attacking the former capitán.

"Believe me; I'm not here on my own free will." Says Monastario furiously in spite of him. "Since when did you last see Isabella?"

"She didn't go on a journey, did she?" Interrogated Zorro, stepping back under the new assault of Monastario.

"You know the way, so go visit her." Whispered Enrique while both men were again face to face, weapon against weapon in a metallic arm-wrestle.

"Please forgive me, Señor." He affirmed then while the blades slipped the one on the other.

"Forgive you? What for?" Zorro questioned.

"For this." Monastario answered, hitting Zorro to the face with the pommel of his weapon.

Zorro fell on the ground next to Tornado. Monastario did as if coming closer, but Tornado intervened.

_Good horse_. Thought Monastario in front of the animal's reaction.

Tornado begins to neigh strongly and rear up again. In front of the savageness of the equidea, Monastario took flight at his turn, letting Señor Zorro on the ground still groggy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Salena

After having retrieved his wits, Zorro thanked Tornado.

_He gave me quite a blow._ He thought by running a hand on his painful cheekbone. _I have to go to Isabella's hacienda, but... not like this... I will risk causing more trouble for Señor Monastario. On the contrary, a courtesy visit from the De la Vegas..._

"My good Tornado, what would you do in my place? Chase after these bandits to the risk of..." He stopped abruptly. "No, it would be wise to stop the searching. After all, I learnt something. Come now, Tornado, let's go home!"

On the way back home, Zorro got the surprise to come across Señorita De Castillos accompanied by Miguel and another vaquero.

"Hola, Señorita! What are you doing by here?"

"Señor Zorro." She saluted. "Sancho told me that Don Diego De la Vega had trouble."

"Oh... Well, Sancho is wrong, Señorita." Asserted Zorro by looking at the man named Sancho who turned pale by seeing the outlaw. "Señor De la Vega is not around, I can assert it. Moreover, don't you know that this road is dangerous?"

Sancho made a sudden about-turn and galloped away.

"Sancho!" Exclaimed Miguel, throwing his horse after him.

"Miguel!" Tried Salena, vainly. "Zorro, do something."

"And let you alone? Out of question!"

"Well then, I will come along with you."

"Salena, I would be angry with myself if anything ever happen to you."

"Señor, by your side nothing can happen to me." She smiled… "What happened to you?" She asked then.

"What do you want to say?"

"You're bleeding."

"It's a long story that I will relate you with pleasure after having caught Miguel."

"Vamos!" Cried out Salena, while she cracked her reins and then her mount ride away quickly, leaving Zorro in the lurch.

"Tss... She is incredible." He said by looking at her before giving chasing, a smile on his lips.

Tornado caught up with her without trouble; and soon, they had Miguel and Sancho in sight. Salena and Zorro exchanged a look before making accelerate their mounts. However quicker, Zorro arrived first near Miguel.

"Miguel, I shall take care of him... Be careful that Señorita goes to the De la Vegas. Their hacienda is nearer by using the other road and she'll be safe there."

"Si, Zorro." Answered Miguel by slowing his mount while Zorro accelerated again.

Soon, Salena caught up with Miguel who came to a halt. She stopped her ride at his side.

"What happened, Miguel?"

"Zorro entrusted me a new mission, Patrona."

"Which is it?"

"Leading you to the De la Vegas."

"What?" She says with astonishment.

_Diego._ She grumbled within her.

"Very well, Miguel." She sighed.

The vaquero looked at her with surprise; his mistress had given her agreement too quickly. He had to watch her very carefully. Knowing her, she was capable of anything.

"It won't be necessary to knock me out this time." She says like if she had guessed Miguel's thoughts.

"I wouldn't allow myself anymore, Patrona." Miguel said a little pale.

…

Settling his speed on his prey, Zorro pounced on him. The bandit fell off his horse, dragging the Fox along with him. They fell in a clump of brushwood which stopped them dead. Zorro rose up vividly and grabbed Sancho firmly by his shirt.

"Have mercy, Zorro!" He stammered.

"Mercy? Why were you leading the señorita to this place? Why imply Señor De la Vega?" Interrogated briskly the Fox.

"That's... It's the order... that I received." Stuttered Sancho.

"The order? Who gave you this order?" Growled Zorro without releasing him.

Sancho, whom feet didn't touch ground, implored again the man in black.

"Kill me, Señor!"

"Kill you?" Exclaimed Zorro, indignant. "Give me one good reason to do so." He asserted then by putting him down while the pain in his injured left arm appeared.

"If you don't do it, he will."

"Who?"

"El... El Lobo." Whispered Sancho.

"El Lobo? What does he want from the señorita?"

"I... I ignore it... He simply told me to go and look for her, by using the name of Señor De la Vega. I didn't know you would be there, Señor Zorro. Por favor, kill me!" He implored again.

"No!"

While Zorro was releasing him a little, Sancho took benefit and tried to hit him in order to free himself. But skilful, the Fox dodged all attacks and ended to knock him out. Then he tied him up, gagged him, and tied him to his horse for more security. At his turn, he mounted on Tornado, which just came to get closer. Then he caught the reins of the other horse and rode toward the pueblo. He didn't have to go that far, when he came across Garcia and some lancers.

"Zorro!" Exclaimed the sergeant by seeing him.

"Buenos días, Sergeant." The Fox saluted him before continuing. "You come at the right moment, you know! This rascal wanted to trap Señorita De Castillos and make her fall in an ambush. A chance for the señorita that I found myself in the vicinity. Will you please lead him to a cell?"

"Si, Señor Zorro... How is the señorita?"

"She is fine. I asked her vaquero, which was with her, to escort her to the De la Vegas. She will be safer there."

"Oh..."

"Adíos, Sergeant." Shortened the Fox by letting go the other horse's reins.

Then, he went away like nothing happened. The sergeant ordered to his men to take care of the prisoner and watched the Fox slipping away.

"Lancers! Let's go to Los Angeles." He ordered then.

...

Back to the cuartel, Sergeant Garcia went to knock at the office of el comandante.

"Come in!" Answered Toledano.

"Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia to report, mi Capitán." He said on attention.

"I'm listening, Sergeant." Asserted Toledano by putting down Zorro's file which he was going over with a fine-tooth comb.

"During our daily drill, we apprehended a bandit who wanted to attack Señorita De Castillos. The bandit is now locked up in cell."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well... I... To be honest, we crossed paths with Zorro who handed over the prisoner to us."

"Oh! You saw the Fox?"

"Si, Capitán! Like I see you."

"I assume that you don't know what he was doing in the vicinity."

"Er... No." Affirmed Garcia after a time of thinking.

"Did you see Señorita De Castillos?"

"No. Zorro would have asked the vaquero, which accompanied the señorita, to lead her by the De la Vegas where she would be safer."

"So, she would be by the De la Vegas?"

"That's what I said."

"Something else, Sergeant?" Interrogated Toledano in front of the thoughtful face of his officer.

"Yes... Since he regained consciousness, the prisoner doesn't stop repeating: "Mercy, he will kill me, he will kill me... Por Favor." Garcia interrupted himself ill at ease.

"Well, Sergeant?"

"Por favor, kill me!"

The capitán rose up, surprised by the demand of the prisoner.

"Is he under good surveillance?"

"Si, mi Capitán, as usual."

"Let's see him."

"Si, mi Capitán." Answered Garcia before going to open the door to his superior, missing to open it on Toledano's face.

"Come now, Sergeant Garcia, be careful! I'm very fond of my husband." Intervened Raquel before laughing.

"Please excuse me, Señora... Señora? When did you arrive?" Interrogated Garcia.

"Just a few minutes before you came to knock at the door."

"Sergeant, the prisoner." Arturo reminded him gravely.

"Si, mi Capitán."

Raquel exchanged a look with Arturo and this one loses immediately his solemn face, and got his smile back.

The two officers went straight in front of the cell where the bandit was. The two lancers on guard saluted their superior when he stopped nearby them. The man in the cell was hunched, mumbling mercy by repetition.

"Hola, Hombre!" The capitán called him.

Hearing him, the man leaped up and came clinging to the bars.

"Mercy, Señor... Don't let me live... He will kill me!"

"Calm down, you're safe here."

"But you don't understand! He will kill me. There are no bars which will prevent him."

"Who would want to kill you?" Interrogated the capitán.

"El... El Lobo." Stammered the man.

"What does he looks like?"

"I don't know... He is... He is always masked."

Toledano frowned, intrigued.

"Always?" Repeated the sergeant unintentionally.

"The few to know his face are his devotees... or his next victims... Mercy." Implored again the prisoner.

"Señor, it is my duty to protect you... No one will come in the cuartel, neither today nor tomorrow." Sustained Toledano before going back to his quarters in spite of the prisoner's supplications.

"Sergeant Garcia." He called once at his office's door.

"Si, mi Capitan." The latter answered by going closer.

Toledano made him sign to follow him inside the office. Visibly the talk had to remain secret.

...

In the meantime, back to the cave, Diego hurried changing. When he entered in his room, after having checked that nobody was in it, he lingered in front of the mirror.

"Well! Señor Monastario did bungle me... Besides a black eye, he lightly injured my cheekbone... It would be difficult to me explaining both... in the same time." He said aloud before sighing and running some water on his face.

Then he turned round and went closer to the door to go out of the bedroom. He missed to get it in his face when Bernardo entered vividly.

"Bernardo! What a hurry my friend!"

Bernardo explained him that a señorita just arrived.

"Salena?"

Bernardo nodded affirmatively.

"Good, Miguel did what I asked him."

Bernardo looked at him puzzled.

"Zorro crossed their way some time ago... I asked Miguel to ride Señorita De Castillos by the De la Vegas."

While hearing his explanation, Bernardo realized that his friend was wounded and asked him the reason.

"Had you opened the door on me, it would have had the same effect." Remarked Diego. "Except for a bump... From memory, it's in first the forehead which takes the blow. Unless if we don't look in front of us. And clumsy as I am, it's not difficult for me. Isn't it, my brave Bernardo?"

Bernardo smiled and nodded positively.

"How's that!" Exclaimed the young don.

"Diego?" Called his father. "You have a visitor."

"I'm coming, Father." He answered.

Bernardo bowed and showed him the way.

"Thank you my friend." Said Diego, smiling.

"Salena." He exclaimed once in the salon by seeing her. "What a pleasure to see you again."

When at her side, he kissed her hand and kept it in his, longer than necessary.

"Diego." She saluted. "What happened to you?" She asked straightaway by noticing his face.

"Oh... Nothing extraordinary. I hit my bedroom door. I wanted to go out just when Bernardo arrived and opened the door on his side."

"My poor friend." She said while putting a hand on his swollen cheek without paying attention to it.

Diego closed his eyes a short time to this sudden touch. Embarrassed without knowing why, Salena took off her hand swiftly.

"You came alone?" Interrogated Don Alejandro.

"No, Miguel is with me. He is taking care of the horses. Diego, why did you ask Miguel to lead me here?"

Don Alejandro looked at his son with interest.

"I think that some explanations are necessary, Son"

"Let's go in the library." Diego asserted by opening the way and catching Salena by her arm.

"I assumed that you didn't hurt yourself with the door." Affirmed Don Alejandro after having closed the door behind him.

"Indeed." Diego sighed releasing Salena's arm and proposing her the sofa.

"Gracias, Diego."

"As Don Esteban thinks, I went out looking for our aggressors from the day before." Explained Diego as he stayed standing. "Their trails weren't fresh; nonetheless, I went to where Bernardo and I had been chased six months ago... I then met Señor Monastario."

"Monastario?" Astonished Don Alejandro.

"Exactly, Father. He was fighting against three men and a fourth was observing. This man, Yago, saw me."

"Yago." Repeated Salena quivering and catching her arms, suddenly cold.

"Yes." Answered Diego by getting closer to her.

As soon as he sat at her side, Salena took refuge against him and Diego took her by the shoulder, raising her head to his father who was smiling in front of this picture. Diego continued then his narration.

"Yago indicated my presence and the three men, seeing me, took flight. Only Monastario stayed and came closer to me. We fought in a more or less forced way. During the struggle, Monastario made me understand that he wasn't acting willingly and that he was watched. After a short time, we found ourselves alone and I felt Monastario relaxing. However, we kept on fighting... He simply told me to go and see Isabella, speaking to me in a whisper. And he mentioned the name of El Lobo before hitting me with the pommel of his weapon. After which, he left at his turn."

"Monastario? Leaving during a fight?" Said Don Alejandro with astonishment.

"Si... I stayed as stunned as you. It's not really like him."

"In all case, he did bungle you, Son."

"He excused himself in advance."

"Did you take care of it, Diego?" Interrogated Salena by taking some distance to look at him.

"I didn't have time yet."

"It doesn't explain why you asked Miguel..."

"I'm reaching it, Father." He interrupted him. "When I found my wits again and left to go home, I saw Salena accompanied by Miguel and..."

"Sancho." Finished Salena.

"Salena explained worrying for me. Sancho let her hear that Don Diego De la Vega was in trouble. That wasn't true, of course. Sancho suddenly ran away and Miguel was the first to chase after him. Then, we ran after him at our turn. It was out of the question to let Salena alone there. Tornado being quicker, I ended next to Miguel first. Salena was only at some meters behind me. So, I asked Miguel to ride Salena by the De la Vegas where she would be safer. If Sancho, a vaquero, could have known to convince her, I thought that in our home she wouldn't risk this sort of abuse... Besides, I managed to catch Sancho which implored me to eliminate him... Once I managed to make him speak, I left him to Sergeant Garcia who I crossed on the way."

"What did Sancho say?" Interrogated Salena.

"El Lobo." Answered Diego taking her hand. "I ignored what this person wants from Salena and why he implied me... As for Isabella..."

Diego stopped, a horseman had just arrived.

"You're waiting for a visitor, Father?"

"No."

"Let's see, it's could be important."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Miscellaneous reactions.

But before Diego opened the door, Salena restrained him.

"Diego, you risk to draw attention on you with this dried blood on your cheek. Let me take care of you."

"I'll go check who it is. Go with Salena." Smiled Don Alejandro.

Diego nodded and dragged Salena with him.

"Capitán Toledano, buenos días." Saluted Don Alejandro while the officer came in the patio.

"Buenos días, Señor De la Vega. I don't disturb you I hope."

"Disturb me? Of course not! What brings you so far from the pueblo, alone?"

"Sergeant Garcia came back from patrol with a prisoner. Now, it proves to be that he is in reality a bandit apprehended by Zorro."

"By Zorro? What did the bandit do?" Interrogated Don Alejandro.

"I am coming to it. This man wanted to trap Señorita De Castillos in an ambush. Zorro, it seems, intervened in time. The fact is that the Fox would have told the sergeant that he sent the señorita by your home where she would be safe. I'd like to interrogate her to learn more about this criminal."

_Diego, Diego, you were reckless by talking with the sergeant_. Thought Don Alejandro.

"Is she well in your home?" Interrogated again the capitán. Visibly, Don Alejandro didn't hear the first question.

"Oh... Forgive me. Yes, she arrived here not long ago accompanied with Miguel."

"Miguel?" Interrogated Toledano.

"Yes. But let's not stay here, come in please." He invited him inside. "We were going to sit down for a meal, would you honor us with your presence."

"I thank you, Señor De la Vega, but I wouldn't like to impose."

"Come now, Capitán, you don't impose."

"In this case, I thank you."

Once in the salon:

"Please take a seat, I will seek Salena and I'll give some extra orders."

"Gracias. Oh, is Diego here?" Asked the capitán.

"Of course, yes." Answered Don Alejandro, surprised by the officer's question. "This clumsy one didn't find better than to hurt himself just when Señorita De Castillos arrived."

"Oh... Nothing serious, I hope?"

"No... Would you excuse me a moment, please."

A short time after, Don Alejandro came back and took a seat next to the capitán.

"Without wanting to mix myself with things that are of no concern to me, Don Diego and the señorita seem to be rather close."

"Their reunion, eight months previously, brought them closer but... what happened to Diego six months ago must have been the trigger of a friendly relationship turning more serious."

"What happened?" Asked Toledano intrigued.

"He..."

"Buenos días, Capitán." Saluted Diego by interrupting his father as he came in the salon, arm in arm with Salena.

"Buenos..." Began Toledano. "Well, Don Diego, we could believe that you have been hit by a door." He exclaimed then using a joking tone by discovering the young De la Vega.

"But it's unfortunately the case." Affirmed Diego with a sheepish look. "Thank you again, Salena." He said then releasing her arm enough to kiss her hand before release her completely. "What's your visit for?"

_To think that I nearly got the same black eye_. Realized then the officer.

"I came to have some news about Señorita De Castillos. But sit down, please."

Diego pulled a seat for Salena and sat next to her, both of them facing the capitán.

"First, Señorita, I wanted to assure myself that you would be here for real. A few minutes before I decided to come, Sergeant Garcia came back from an exercise and made me his report. You would have been taken as a target... Is this correct?" Interrogated Toledano while Bernardo was arriving with a bottle of wine and glasses.

"To be frank, I didn't think that Sancho was leading me to a trap... But rather to Diego."

Toledano frowned.

"Explain yourself, por favor."

"I was home, reading in the garden when Sancho arrived in a haste. He told me of having seen Don Diego in trouble. I soon called Miguel in order that he comes with me."

"Who is Miguel?"

"He is a vaquero who has worked in my family for a long time... I must have been ten the very first time I met him."

"What happened next?" Rushed the capitán.

"We followed Sancho who, I think about it now, seemed reluctant that Miguel came with us. After having ridden a good time, we met Zorro who saluted us. We talked for a while and Sancho suddenly ran away when the Fox assured us that Diego wasn't in the vicinity. Miguel chased after him and since Zorro didn't want to let me alone, we rode after Miguel together. Then, when I joined Miguel, who had stopped, we went to the De la Vegas where Zorro recommended us to go."

"You often follow the advice from an outlaw?" Interrogated Toledano, cunning.

Under the table, Diego took Salena's hand in his and squeezes her, making her understand so she mustn't hesitate answering. In the meantime, Don Alejandro observed the reactions of Toledano and his son.

"Señor, this man saved my life eight months ago to the detriment of his. I don't know who he is, but I owe him all."

_Eight months? It's interesting._ Smiled the capitán.

"This Sancho, when and how did you meet him?"

"It must be two or three months ago... I met him by accident. He was with his son and was looking for work. I hired him and I never had to complain about him."

"Two or three months and you believed him on words?" Astonished Toledano.

Salena felt reddening and looked for help in Diego. Feeling the unease of his friend, Diego squeezed again her hand.

"Capitán, I presume that you would worry if a friend of yours was in trouble, wouldn't you?" Intervened the young De la Vega.

"Indeed, but from there to believe an unknown... Could you know a person named El Lobo, Señorita?"

"El Lobo?" She repeated with surprise.

"Who is he?" Inquired Don Alejandro.

"That's well what I would like to know... Your vaquero, Sancho, is scared stiff of him."

"What do you want to say?" Asked Salena.

"I'm afraid that those aren't words for the ears of a señorita." Underlined the capitán.

"Señor... Don't be afraid about words with me... I... I saw my parents being murdered; I lived as a vagabond for many weeks... So, those aren't some words I will be scared of." Salena said taking offence.

"Please excuse me, Señorita. I didn't know it." He said by bowing his head.

"Please, Señor, get up." She said ill at ease.

"Your vaquero doesn't stop imploring to be killed, because according to him, he will die."

"You don't even think to..." Intervened Don Alejandro.

"No, of course not... I think to a set up. However, alone, I can't do anything. The sergeant is agreed with me on the principle, but thanks to him I could see that it was lacking one element so as to not get attention."

"Oh... What is it?" Asked the young De la Vega.

"You, Don Diego!" Affirmed the capitán.

"Me?" Interrogated Diego, surprise.

"Yes, you! I heard tell that you remain on good terms with Padre Felipe."

"Indeed, I visit him regularly, but why this sudden interest?"

"I'd like your cooperation on this case. I'm conscious that for a man like you it's a lot to ask, however, I can't do in another way... I would have asked the Fox for help, but I don't know how to get in touch with him." He half joked by observing Diego closely.

It was Salena's turn to squeeze Diego's hand who she felt tense under the words of the capitán.

"Can I learn more?" Asked Diego while servants brought the meal.

"Here is my plan..."

…

During the same time, in the bandits' camp:

"El Chivo!" Called El Lobo.

Monastario hid the rage he felt to this nickname and went closer.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

"Yago just came to inform me about your fight... Why didn't you finish off Zorro?"

"His horse was furious. It would have been difficult to get closer without risk."

"As you're speaking about risk, don't forget the one which hangs over your... family."

Monastario's jaw clenched of anger.

"Your heart is in your throat, Señor. You're scared to imply personally." He dared to say to his interlocutor.

"How dare you!" Cried out El Lobo before hitting him to his face.

Monastario stayed impassive, proud in spite of all and hid a smile.

_Nothing hurts like the truth_. He thought by turning his face again towards El Lobo

"Señor, again another word like that and you could say farewell to your niece and her son. Moreover, I can assure you that you would be in the foreground to witness their deaths." Explained El Lobo with a devilish smile.

_Let's hope that Don Diego understood my message._ Monastario thought clenching his fists with rage.

"Señor." Called out a horseman when arriving.

"El Chivo, for today again, live! But for tomorrow... I want results." Whispered El Lobo harshly. "What is it?" He asked then tuning to the horseman.

"It's about Sancho."

"Come in the cabin, Pedro." He ordered him, making him sign to follow him.

When they entered, Isabella took her son in her arm and felt a cold shiver within her whole body.

"Don't worry, Señora, I'm not here for you... today." Said El Lobo ironical with a mocking look before sitting down.

"Please, Pedro, take a seat."

"Gracias, Señor."

"So, what's new?"

"Sancho got caught."

"How's that?" Astonished El Lobo.

"I ignore the details... From afar, I saw Zorro talking with the fat sergeant."

Isabella listened attentively by hearing the name of Zorro.

_Diego._ She thought with hope.

"He gave him Sancho which was tied up on his horse, and unconscious."

"What a fool... What did you do then?"

"I followed the lancers to the pueblo. They put Sancho in cell. Then the capitán went away after having talked with the prisoner."

"Where did he go?"

"He went to the De la Vegas." Affirmed Pedro.

"De la Vegas... It's been too long that they are in my way... Particularly Diego De la Vega... Thanks for all, Pedro. You can go out."

Pedro saluted him and went out of the cabin.

Discreetly, Isabella observed her jailer lost in thoughts.

"De la Vega." She heard him whispering. "I don't know if he is worse than Zorro to mix up with other's affairs... Maybe it would be easier to eliminate him first."

Isabella hid a smile. If this man thought that Diego was weak, he will have a good surprise. Suddenly the man rose up, and getting out of the cabin, went to find El Chivo, calling Pedro in the same time and Yago too. Puzzled, Monastario went again closer to El Lobo.

...

As soon as the meal was over, Capitán Toledano thanked his hosts and went away. Then Don Alejandro interrogated his son, coming back on the earlier talk.

"What did you want to say about Señora De la Cruz?"

"Monastario advised me to visit her. This is somehow astonishing, because, if I believe Sergeant Garcia, she would have left for a journey with her son and her uncle."

"We'd better go and see, Son." Don Alejandro said gravely.

"Señores." Came forward Salena.

"Father, maybe could we go all together. I didn't do the introductions yet."

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Answered Don Alejandro thoughtfully.

"Father, I'd prefer knowing Salena is with us instead of alone in the hacienda, although she doesn't risk anything here."

"Very well." The old hidalgo surrendered by sighing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Troubles in sight.

A few minutes later, the De la Vegas, Bernardo, Salena and Miguel were riding toward Isabella's dwelling place. Don Alejandro and Miguel were on horses, although Diego explained that there was enough space for everybody in the carriage. Don Alejandro gave as a pretext that he preferred riding and Miguel simply refused, as he didn't feel at his place in a carriage. The distance was pleasant and garnished by some encounters with savage animals.

When they arrived, the place seemed desolate. The oppressing silence pushed Salena to get close to Diego. Each dismounted on his side, Diego helping gallantly Salena to get down of the carriage.

"Is there anybody?" Called Don Alejandro.

For any answer, birds flew off of the adjoining field, creating a growing unease feeling in Salena's heart.

"Let's see, Father. Monastario didn't send me here without reason." He whispered to him.

"Let's separate for searching." Suggested Don Alejandro.

Diego nodded.

"Miguel, stay here and look to the horses, please."

"Very well, Patrona."

Diego made sign to Bernardo to stay and to have a look in the garden. This latter approved silently this request; then the De la Vegas and Salena entered the house. They found the salon in disorder.

"Diego." Blown Salena ill at ease.

"Do you want to wait outside?" He asked.

Salena nodded negatively.

"Stay near me." He whispered by putting his hand round her waist.

"I will see the other rooms, Diego. Try to see what you can find here."

"Very well, Father."

While Don Alejandro was moving away, Diego and Salena went closer to miscellaneous bibelots on the floor. A sheet caught the señorita's attention whose curiosity won out over her fear.

"Diego, this way." She said by indicating her find.

After having picked up the piece of paper, they unfolded it delicately in order not to tear it, but they could only read a few words. 'Mexico... Viceroy... Dead... Zorro... Los Angeles.' One detail, however, caught Diego's attention. The stamped seal on the bottom of the page seemed to look like a wolf.

"El Lobo." Whispered Diego.

"He would be behind this carnage?" Interrogated Salena.

"I don't know, but what is this letter doing here?"

"No doubt that the person who sent you here has discovered something."

"It's quite probably."

"Diego." Called his father across the hacienda.

"Let's see, Salena."

"Stay near me, Diego." She whispered.

"Always." He retorted before kissing her forehead gently, making her forgetting her unease feeling.

"Where are you, Father?"

"I'm upstairs, to the left of the stair, the second door on right."

"Very well."

Arm in arm, Diego and Salena quickly ended up near Don Alejandro. This one was visibly despondent. He was in a room which probably belonged to the child.

"Dios!" Exclaimed Salena by discovering a blood stain on the floor next to the child bed.

She snuggled up in Diego's arms who embraced her tenderly.

"Do you believe that little Diego..." Began the young don without finishing his sentence.

Salena rose up her head at the enunciation of the children's first name.

"Little Diego?" She astonished with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes. I told you about him some time ago."

"Oh... This little Diego."

"Absolutely... Would you be jealous, my dear Salena?" He asked with a hint of a smile making her redden.

"Let's get down, Son." Intervened Don Alejandro, which would have smiled, if the situation wasn't so grave.

Diego approved the idea of his father and then went out of the room, keeping preciously Salena right next to him.

"What do you think, Father?" Asked Diego once they were outside.

"Your messenger wouldn't have sent you here to make a morbid discovery... There was a fight. Their things are here, yet... The only explanation I find is that Señora De la Cruz must have been kidnapped with her son... As for her uncle... It seems that he became a pawn of their captor."

"I'm afraid about it." Affirmed Diego. "Let's get home." He says then by making sign to Bernardo to come.

...

Indeed the outward journey had been pleasant, but the return wasn't restful. They were at midway when their road was cut by several armed men which faces were partly hidden behind scarves. Under duress to halt, they stayed nonetheless alert...

"Kill them!" Threw one of them.

_This fool shall not have been there when El Lobo gave his orders._ Thought one of those men lightly standing back.

To these words, Miguel and Don Alejandro charged the bandits who couldn't aim correctly as they shot.

_They have really all to learn._ Laughed silently the man still in the background. Then at his turn, he took his saber and charged the carriage in the same time as the others.

In a twinkling of an eye, one of them stopped nearby Salena and caught her while Diego was dodging assaults of another.

"Salena!" He exclaimed by hearing her screaming and calling for help.

Diego managed to knock out and unarm his opponent very quickly.

"Bernardo, go find shelter." He said to his friend.

Bernardo nodded and went down of the carriage before going to some bushes. Diego, weapon in hand, quickly located Salena who was struggling on her captor's horse.

"Fury." He vociferated. "Are you going to calm down?"

For an answer, Salena caught her captor's hand and bit it, making him let out a painful shriek; this had the effect to make smile Diego. The man took off his hand swiftly, freezing then Selena which did not hesitate to jump down off the horse, but she was surprised to find herself in Diego's arm which came to put away the weapon in order not to hurt her.

"Is everything alright, Salena?"

"Si, gracias." She answered by getting lost in his sight.

Cries behind them made them return to earth. Diego turned and dodged the attack easily, bending down, then and taking back the weapon which was on the ground. Salena crouched down, tripping her assailant up and taking his weapon before he got time to understand whatever just happened.

The man, who was observing without fighting, in spite of his saber in hand, noticed that the attackers of the young De la Vega and the señorita seemed to have forgotten El Lobo's orders. Grumbling very low as he had to intervene, he recalled them.

"Baboso! El Lobo wants the señorita and this young whippersnapper alive."

The words had the expected effect on the De la Vegas and they looked quickly to the owner of the orders... masked like the others. Then he dismounted and went closer to the young 'couple.'

_Well, well, well, De la Vega, you don't hide your play in front of the señorita? Could she know your secret?_ He thought by moving forward.

Salena, noticing him, stepped in between him and Diego.

_No, but tell me I'm dreaming! You've got to be kidding._ Astonished the bandit by seeing her doing so.

This latter seemed hesitant but in front of the boldness of the señorita, he had no choice but to fight in order not to be treated like a coward. Diego heard the blades crossing behind him.

"Salena, be careful."

"Don't worry, Diego." She smiled by leaning against his back.

Don Alejandro and Miguel have been obliged to keep on fighting on the ground. And although Miguel wasn't an expert, he did well. In his place, Bernardo remarked a bandit which went out of the fight zone, a rifle in hand. Suspicious, Bernardo decided to follow him.

In the same time, lancers, led by Toledano, arrived nearby. The capitán made a sign halting his men and he observed the fight. The masked bandits, although numerous, were already to rout. Then, he recognized the De la Vegas. Don Alejandro went close to a man who just came to fall, wounded to a leg it seemed, and he protected him from other attacks. His look then landed on Salena and the young De la Vega.

"Well, lancers, it seems that the señorita was taught a lot." He said with amazement in front of her feat.

He lingered then on Don Diego at the time where the señorita and he inverted their places. The young don showed a lot of good quality fencing in spite of the label stuck to his skin in the pueblo. The capitán smiled in front of Diego's ardor and gave then the order to charge.

"De la Vega." Saluted the new opponent of Diego by seeing him and lunging without restraint.

"Señor." Answered Diego, parrying nonchalantly

"You have a nice black eye." Remarked his opponent by crossing again his blade with his.

"You know." Began the young don.

"What?" Asked the man by dropping then his defense.

"You too!" Exclaimed De la Vega by changing his weapon of hand before hitting him with a straight right and making him fall to the ground.

"De la Vega." Fumed the man.

"I am, too, glad to see you again, Señor." Diego said ironical.

Suddenly, noises of the hooves got the fighters' attention and they noticed the impending arrival of the lancers.

In the bushes, the lonely bandit was set up and was ready to shoot. His order was simple... Kill El Chivo... And this one, facing the young De la Vega, was a perfect target... Even so, at the exact time when he pulled the trigger, he fell down. In spite of the shot which echoed around, Bernardo felicitated himself and put away the piece of wood he just used to knock out the shooter. The bullet whistled between Diego and Monastario's faces, as they turned following the detonation, and ricocheted off the rock behind them coming back toward Salena's opponent.

Suddenly wounded without knowing how, he decided to leave before it got too late. Monastario knew that he had to do the same, but he couldn't refrain a last comment.

"Don Diego... I thank you."

Salena turned back, surprised, and looked the bandit departing while Diego leant on the weapon he had in hand and observed the lancers arriving.

Toledano stopped but made sign to his men to chase after the bandits.

"Is everything alright, Señores, Señorita?" He asked by staring at Don Diego.

"Si, gracias." This latter answered while Don Alejandro helped the vaquero stand up.

"Miguel!" Exclaimed Salena with worry, dropping her weapon and running to him.

_So it's him._ Realized the capitán.

"I didn't know you were such a good fencer, Don Diego." He said with a cunning look.

"My father gave me some lessons." Explained Diego with a smile, but it reminded him of an older talk with the capitán.

_He must have seen me from afar, it's bad for me._

Then Toledano turned to Don Alejandro and Diego felt a weight disappearing from his shoulders.

"Señores?" He asked.

"It's nothing serious, Señor." Miguel answered by limping, helped by Don Alejandro and Salena.

"Be careful, Señores, Señorita." He saluted then.

"Capitán, it seems to me that you will see us sooner than you think." Remarked Diego while he saw Bernardo arriving, dragging behind him the bandit which he had knocked out.

"Indeed... Could I ask you to bring him to the cuartel? I have to join my men."

"Of course, Capitán." Answered Diego.

"Gracias." He said before riding away.

"Miguel, it is out of the question that you'll ride with this wound. So, get in the carriage." Said Salena more harshly than she would have wanted.

"Si, Patrona." Answered Miguel without making a fuss.

Diego helped Miguel to get into the carriage, and then did the same with Salena before making sign to Bernardo to drive the carriage.

"What about you, Diego?" Asked Salena.

"I'll ride behind the bandit that Bernardo solidly tied up."

That's how they found themselves in the pueblo.

"Father, I will bring this scoundrel to the sergeant. I think that the capitán will soon be back."

"Very well, Son. As for me, I shall take Miguel to see Doctor Avila. Salena will stay with us."

"Very well. I'll join you later to the tavern."

Diego went to the cuartel where he found the sergeant on guard.

"Buenas tardes, Sergeant Garcia."

"Buenas tardes, Don Diego. What do you bring us there?" He asked by noticing the tied man.

"He is one of the bandits which attacked us. But thanks to the intervention of the capitán, all ended well."

"The capitán?"

"Yes, he shouldn't be long to arrive." Explained Diego by dismounting. "He asked us to bring this prisoner to you."

The sergeant made sign to the lancers there to take care of the prisoner while Diego looked at the cells.

"Who's that man?" He asked.

"His name is Sancho. According to Zorro, he would have tried to trap Señorita De Castillos."

"So it's him."

"Did the capitán inform you about..."

Diego interrupted him.

"Sergeant, I'm afraid that it's not the place to talk about that... Besides, don't lock up this new bandit in the same cell as him. I fear that it will end badly."

Do you think?" Interrogated the sergeant surprised.

"Believe in my intuition."

"Well..." He said by making sign to his men to lock him as far as possible. "Oh, Don Diego, before I forget, please follow me in the office, por favor."

"What's the matter?" Questionned Diego puzzled.

"It's nothing really bad I assure you now... But since it's you who brought this new prisoner, I need you for the formalities."

"But certainly, Sergeant."

_Capitan Toledano, will you be attempting to trap me?_ Diego wondered by following the sergeant, while the lancers put the bandit two cells afar from the one of Sancho.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reports, encounters and consequences

When Diego entered in the office, he was surprised upon discovering Señora Toledano.

"Buenas tardes, Señora." He saluted her by bowing.

"Buenas tardes, Don Diego. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?"

"I'm fine." She answered by smiling.

"Your husband has hidden your arrival to us." Joked Diego.

"Arturo doesn't speak a lot about his private life, but it's certainly not to talk about my husband that you are here."

"Indeed... I have some formalities to fill in with the sergeant."

"Oh... In this case, I will leave you some room." Said Raquel as she stood up and put down the documents she had in hand.

"What were you reading, if it's not indiscreet?" Asked Diego with curiosity.

"Señora, you should never have read this report. It's confidential." Remarked the sergeant using a tone which claimed to be full of reproach but didn't look like it.

"What is it, Sergeant? You rouse my curiosity." Said Diego more and more intrigued.

"It's 'Zorro's' report... You know, the one that Capitán Monastario read to you the day when..."

"Oh! I see." Smiled Diego bemused. "But tell me, Sergeant, this report seems to me being fuller of substance than in the past."

"That's... You see, Don Diego, after the departure of Capitán Monastario, the machinations of Zorro didn't stop and..."

"And you continued writing reports, is that correct?"

"That's right. I took out the report to the demand of the viceroy and Capitán Toledano."

_Don Esteban, I don't mind, but why would Capitán Toledano care about the Fox?_

"Señores." Saluted Raquel by moving in the bedroom and getting Diego out of his thoughts.

The sergeant took a seat behind the desk and put away the report in a drawer before taking out a blank sheet, the inkpot and a quill.

"Sit down please." He invited Diego to sit, indicating him a seat in front of him.

Diego quietly obeyed to the sergeant.

...

When Don Alejandro knocked to Doctor Avila's door, this one answered directly. Don Alejandro opened it then and helped Miguel to walk, always supported by Salena. As for Bernardo, he was waiting in the carriage.

"Buenas tardes, Don Alejandro, Señorita. What happened?" Asked Doctor Avila.

"We were attacked by brigands. Miguel was wounded to his leg."

"There are no other victims?"

"No! Fortunately, the lancers arrived quickly."

"Lucky for your son, Señor. I don't know how he managed to stay unharmed." Sustained Miguel.

"As you say, Miguel, he has natural luck." Argued Don Alejandro making smile briefly Doctor Avila.

"Señorita, could you..."

"But of course." She interrupted him by guessing what he was about to say.

Salena went out of the room and went to sit in the waiting room.

...

When Diego finished with the sergeant and just as he was about to go out of the office, the door opened briskly making him step back hurriedly.

"Oh! Don Diego!" Exclaimed the capitán by seeing him.

"Capitán." He saluted him.

The sergeant rose up and stood at attention.

"At ease, Sergeant."

"The report you asked me for is in the first drawer, mi Capitán."

"What is it doing inside? I had taken it out!"

"The sergeant believed it was the best thing to do by putting it away in order to have more space for the formalities concerning the arrest of the brigand." Intervened Diego, before the sergeant had the time to answer.

"I see."

"Capitán, Sergeant." Saluted Diego by bowing.

As he was on the doorstep, Diego froze briefly under the words of the capitán and he couldn't suppress a wince from appearing.

"Don Diego, some more fencing lessons with your father and you could compete with the Fox."

"Fencing lessons? Don Diego?" Repeated the sergeant inanely. "Come now, Capitán, the man who could compete with the Fox is not born yet." He joked then, making find again a smile to Diego.

"You flatter me, Capitán." Answered the young don by turning to the officer before bowing with respect.

"It takes a lot of courage to dare putting his head in the lion's den, don't you think?" Asked the capitán by sizing up the reaction of Diego.

"Courage? I would rather say recklessness." Underlined Diego. "Now, if you permit me, Capitán, Sergeant, I will be late and it's not courteous with a señorita."

"I won't hold you back, Don Diego, and thank you for your involvement."

"No, Capitán, thank you for your intervention."

Toledano smiled while Diego finally went out of the office.

"Sergeant!"

"Si, mi Capitán?"

"Do the preparations go well?" Interrogated Arturo.

"Si, it only remains the part with Don Diego." Affirmed Garcia.

"Very well, you may leave."

Garcia saluted him; however, he stopped before opening the door.

"What's the matter, Sergeant?" Asked Toledano in front of his reaction.

Garcia turned and looked at his superior.

"With all due respect, Capitán, why having said that to Don Diego?"

"Arturo, you're back." Interrupted Raquel.

"Sergeant..."

"Si!"

The words were useless for Garcia which immediately went out of the room.

"You were listening, my dear?" Asked Toledano once the sergeant had closed the door.

"It's only fortuitously that I heard your talk with Don Diego. And I have to admit that I am as much surprised as the sergeant. Do you hide some secrets, my dear?" Asked Raquel with interest.

"The young De la Vega interests me a lot, I admit... He seems to always be in the right place at the right time."

Raquel made a face, a shameful memory in mind.

"What have you, my dear?" Asked Toledano in front of her thoughtful face.

"Oh, nothing particular... However... This case must appear in the sergeant's report." She sighed.

"Explain yourself, please."

"It happened during your absence... With the sergeant, we wanted to trap Zorro and for doing so... We arrested Don Diego De la Vega on presumption that he was himself this outlaw."

"You did what? Exclaimed Toledano, surprised.

"I know, honey, it wasn't clever of me, and I'm not proud of it... The fact is that Zorro freed Don Diego, as expected, but we couldn't catch him."

_It must have an explanation._ Thought the capitán.

"Was there another prisoner?"

"No... Don Diego was alone... On the other hand, the Fox's horse was inside the cuartel."

"The horse of the Fox?" Toledano said with astonishment.

"Si... Someone with whom I was talking, but which I don't remember the name, made a remark about the friendliness between the young De la Vega and the equidae."

The capitán smiled, both amused and again confident.

"My dear, what would you say about having a cool drink to the tavern? It will change your mind; after all, the journey must have been boring."

"Oh, don't be so sure. I made the acquaintance of two señoritas who came to join their respective fathers."

"Here, in Los Angeles?"

"That's correct."

"Are they someone we know?" Asked Toledano intrigued.

"It's the first time I met Doña Constancia and Doña Leonar. We talked all along."

"About what did you talk?" Questioned the capitán by smiling.

"Oh... You know what it is, darling... The gossip between women... It's often questions about family, friends, legends..."

"Don't beat about the bush, please. Would you be afraid that I may be jealous?" Toledano said ironical.

"I know you, Arturo. However, I think that he won't risk anything."

"Who?"

"Don Diego." Affirmed Raquel.

"Don Diego? Why are you talking about him?"

"He was the main topic's conversation."

"Ah! Do you see that!" Exclaimed the capitán before laughing heartily. "You'll relate me later. Let's go take this cool drink, sweetheart."

Raquel smiled and grabbed the arm, gallantly offered, of her husband.

…

In the tavern, Diego, sitting in a corner, was observing the customers. There was nothing unusual. Then, he noticed the capitán and his wife coming in. He made a nod to salute them that the capitán returned before going to sit some tables away to face Diego.

"Arturo, you're incorrigible." Made remark Raquel by guessing his game.

Leaning on the railing of the first floor after having exited out of one bedroom, the viceroy noticed too the capitán's game. Then Don Alejandro, Bernardo and Salena entered. Diego stood up and made them sign. As soon as they were next to him, Diego proposed a seat to the señorita with a beaming smile.

"Don Diego is in love or I'm not a woman anymore." Asserted Raquel surprising her husband.

"You know, my dear, there's no need to be a woman when we have love in front of us." Said the capitán smiling and making her turning pink.

"How is Miguel?" Asked Diego.

"He's fine, the doctor recommend him some resting days."

"Where is he?" Asked the young De la Vega.

"He didn't want to come." Answered Salena.

"Oh!"

Diego looked at Bernardo and made a nod toward the outside. Bernardo nodded and went out of the tavern, making him jostled by Don Sebastián which was arriving then.

"Be careful where you are going." Grumbled the young don which pertinently knew that Bernardo heard nothing.

Diego looked at him while Bernardo shrugged after having rubbed his creased vest.

"Buenas tardes, Don Diego." He saluted politely.

"Don Sebastián." Answered the young don returning his salute.

"Señorita, it's always a pleasure to see you." He smiled by getting closer to her.

At the moment where he wanted to take her hand to kiss it, Salena backed off and sheltered in Diego's arm who immediately put his arm around her shoulder. The gesture didn't escape Toledano who was observing the scene with attention.

The man fumed silently, making a good impression, at least he attempted, and he tried a comment.

"Well, Señorita, you always jump on the first idiot who passes."

"Señor." Warned the capitán before things got out of hand.

He noticed Diego spurred on by anger and he didn't want, at least today, having to reason with him. In any case the man was in the wrong. Don Sebastián turned to the officer and looked at him a long time while Diego unclenched his strained jaw. Gnashing his teeth at his turn, Don Sebastián turned again to Salena.

"Señorita, please excuse me." He said in spite of himself by bowing before going to sit a little afar.

With a nod, Diego thanked the capitán but doesn't let go of Salena for all that. Don Alejandro, outraged by the action of Don Sébastian, noticed it nonetheless and took benefit of it.

"You should think to marry, both of you." He whispered them with seriousness and sparkling eyes.

Diego and Salena looked at each other, puzzled and red with confusion before taking back some distance between them both, making laugh even more Don Alejandro.

"Father!" Exclaimed Diego trying to take back his composure.

Nonetheless, he was surprised by Salena's reaction who started to laugh, following the example of Don Alejandro. Carried away, Diego joined them as another customer arrived, the head low, his right hand bandaged. He froze slightly by noticing the De la Vegas and Don Sebastián. Taking a good breath, he went closer, with resoluteness and fear, of this latter.

"Don Hernando." Welcomed Don Sebastián with opened arms; however, Diego perceived the irony in his voice and noticed the unease of the newcomer.

"Sit down, come now!"

"Gracias, Señor."

Both men started discussing, beginning with polite formalities, but to the question 'what happened to you?' Diego listened attentively without looking to it.

"I was bit by a coyote." Stuttered the man.

"A coyote, you don't say? Was this coyote given a piece of your mind?"

"No, others arrived and obliged me to run away."

Briefly, Don Sebastián turned his head to the De la Vegas' table.

"They failed as I could note."

"The De la Vegas are a threat." Whispered Hernando so feebly that Diego thought to have imagined it. "Pedro still didn't come back from the hunt, Señor."

"Do you have any good news to announce to me?" Don Sebastián said ironical, gnashing his teeth and clenching his fists with rage and frustration.

"The ens... Othello's ensign was wounded during the battle." Murmured Hernando, half enigmatic while he had the impression that his heart will stop in front of the black look of the young don.

Don Sebastián hit the table suddenly, the glasses shaking, and silence fell in the tavern. Diego frowned and each looked at the young don with curiosity. This one rose up briskly and went out no less vividly, Don Hernando on his steps.

"What got into him?" Don Alejandro questioned.

"I'm afraid of not being able to answer, Father... You were saying?" He repeated while each was resuming their conversations.

The viceroy decided then to go down with his daughter which came to join him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Establishing the scene.

"Diego!" Exclaimed Constancia by discovering him.

"Constancia." He said with surprise as he stood up under Salena's jealous and curious look.

He saluted her by kissing her hand briefly.

"Don Esteban." He said then.

"Don Diego, Don Alejandro, Señorita De Castillos." Saluted the viceroy. "Do you know what just happened?"

"Alas no, Don Esteban. However, Don Sebastián often has sudden moods swings." Underlined Diego.

Salena slightly cleared her throat, making react Diego.

"Oh, how stupid of me... Doña Constancia, let me introduce you to Doña Salena De Castillos; Salena this is Doña Constancia. She is the viceroy's daughter and the sister of Marcos whom I studied with in Spain."

"Pleased to meet you." They said in the same time.

Constancia discerned something in Diego's look which she didn't manage to specify.

...

Outside, the talk between the dons continued.

"Wounded, you say! What happened?"

"A bullet ricocheted."

"And what is this about our guest?"

Hernando turned his head toward the tavern before answering.

"He took a branch in his face."

"He must be used to it." Said Don Sebastián ironical by noticing then Bernardo and Miguel on the other side of the place.

And then he observed the alcalde arriving, a scroll under his arm and next to him was Sergeant Garcia, which was holding a hammer in his hand. Both men entered in the tavern.

"Let's see." Asserted Don Sebastián.

"Si, Señor."

...

When the alcalde entered, followed by the sergeant, the silence was again in the tavern. Next, only blows of the sergeant's hammer were heard, and as soon as he finished hanging the message, it was the melee around this last. Diego remarked Don Sebastián coming back, and without thinking to it, he got close again to Salena. The move didn't escape Constancia who knew what she couldn't specify before.

"Alcalde." Saluted Don Diego.

"Buenas tardes, Don Diego."

"What did you post?" Questioned the young don.

"The pueblo is invited to a meeting which will take place on this Saturday, so in five days. Everyone is expected to be in attendance at eleven o'clock. What happened to you?" He asked then.

"Clumsiness from me. I knocked myself into a door."

The alcalde raised his eyes to heaven, Diego was beyond redemption.

"Father, I remember having a book I must drop to Padre Felipe."

"We're going home together, Diego."

The De la Vegas and Salena stood up then to exit, Diego proposing his arm to the señorita. Don Sebastián was reading the post and was turning his back to the door. Don Hernando, still next to the main door, noticed him and prayed within him that he didn't turn back. He let pass Don Alejandro, and then made a slight move in order to jostle Diego and Salena on their way, slipping surreptitiously a note in the young don's vest.

"Please, excuse me." Stammered Hernando by addressing Don Diego.

Salena stiffened to the sound of his voice. The imploring look of the don, which ensued in order there would be no scandal, didn't escape Diego.

"It doesn't matter, Señor." He said to him in a whisper and squeezing Salena's hand to reassure her.

Hernando went off the way and let them pass by, bowing slightly to thank the young De la Vega. Don Sebastián turned back, a smile lit up his face.

"Hernando." He called. "Let's join our friends. It's not good to make them wait a long time."

Toledano looked at him with puzzlement, and then the viceroy arrived to his side.

"Viceroy." He saluted by standing up. "Señorita."

"Please sit down, Capitán." Said Don Esteban.

"Let me introduce you my wife, Señora Toledano." He said politely.

"Señora." Saluted the viceroy.

"Señor, oh... Buenas tardes, Doña Constancia." She said with a smile.

"Buenas tardes, Doña Raquel."

"You know each other?" Surprised both the viceroy and the capitán.

"We made acquaintance in the stagecoach that led us to Los Angeles." Explained Constancia.

"Let's sit down." Proposed the capitán.

That's how the four found themselves talking.

...

A long time after, to the De la Vega's hacienda.

"You must bring a book to Padre Felipe?" Asked Don Alejandro, by finding his son in the library.

"Indeed, Father. But the book I have to give him is found here. Moreover, I have to check information."

"Don Sebastián has still not understood that his behavior will end up playing tricks on him."

"I won't tell you otherwise, Father. His friend appeared to be afraid of him." Underlined Diego.

"I didn't pay attention. What are you looking for exactly?" Asked Don Alejandro in front of the scheming of his son.

"_Othello_ from William Shakespeare."

Don Alejandro frowned.

"Is this really a good time for reading a Shakespearean drama?"

Diego smiled to the comment.

"I just want to check the characters in the play... Ah, I'm on it." He said by finding the book he was looking for.

One of the first pages of the story listed the main characters of the play, and Othello's ensign was called...

"Iago." Diego said harshly by closing the book firmly.

"What is this Yago?" His father is astonished.

"Don Sebastián hit the table after his interlocutor said that Othello's ensign was wounded while hunting."

"Othello's ensign?"

"Father, the man was talking by using a code... In the play from Sir Shakespeare, the ensign of Othello is named Iago."

"You want to say that Don Sebastián is related to this man?"

"Exactly, but I ignore in which measure." Explained Diego by taking another book. "That one is for the Padre. I won't be long."

"Be careful, Son."

Quickly, Diego was ready and set off like the wind, not hearing the call of Salena. She sighed, piqued, and noticed suddenly a sheet of paper folded in four which was on the ground nearby the place where her friend just left. She went to pick it up, puzzled. Curious, she unfolded it and read: 'Señor De la Vega, don't trust Señor De Otsoa. He will attempt again to abduct you... or worse.' It was signed 'A... friend.'

"Diego." She blew with worry, while he already was a point in the distance.

In haste and fear, she ran to the hacienda, bumping into Don Alejandro in her haste.

"Well, well, well, Doña Salena! What is happening?"

"Diego... He is in danger."

"Come now, he doesn't risk anything."

"You don't... Read!" She said handing him the sheet of paper.

"Where did you find this my dear?" He asked after reading.

"At the stables, just after Diego's departure."

"If he dropped it, he must know who gave him this message."

"He's gone in spite of this."

"I doubt there is any danger." Underlined Don Alejandro by keeping the message with him. "Nonetheless, we're going to chase after him if it will reassure you."

"Gracias." She blew with relief.

Shortly after, they left at their turns, under the puzzled look of Bernardo.

When they arrived to the mission, they saw Diego's horse and Salena sighed, quieting down.

"You see, my dear, Diego did a good journey."

"Thank God." She said.

"Are you feeling well?" Asked Don Alejandro seeing her suddenly swaying while he just dismounted off his horse.

Salena couldn't answer and fell all of sudden, worrying the old hidalgo. Fast, he was however not as quick as his son who caught her before she hit the ground. Diego winced; the movement didn't please his left arm.

"Father?" He questioned with surprise.

"Diego, get her inside." Intervened Padre Felipe as surprised as the young don.

Shortly after...

"What message?" Inquired Diego as soon as his father related him the facts.

"This one." He answered, handing him the sheet of paper.

"I ignore how this message was found in your hands, Father. Besides, I never read it before now... Gracias." He said then to a native who just came bringing some water and clean linens.

With delicacy, Diego began to refresh Salena, under the kindly look of the Padre and his father.

"According to Salena, this message would be found on the ground after your departure."

"Even so, no one has..."

"What is it?" Asked Don Alejandro.

"When we went outside of the tavern, the man who was with Don Sebastián jostled us."

"Do you think it was voluntary?"

"I don't know... On the other hand, Salena tensed when she heard him speaking and I don't..."

"Diego." Whispered Salena by regaining consciousness.

"I'm here." He said by putting again a linen on her forehead.

"Gracias a Dios." She cried out by launching in his arms.

Surprised, Diego didn't have to search a long time to return her embrace. Don Alejandro cleared his throat while Padre Felipe stifled a little laugh. Diego felt observed and relaxed his embrace.

"Salena, is everything alright?" He asked in a whisper and barely stepping back.

Salena realized her gesture and reddened by moving back at her turn.

"I... I'm terribly sorry, please excuse me, Diego."

"You don't need to apologize, Salena... Are you alright?"

"Si... Gracias."

"Well, my girl, what happened to you?" Inquired Padre Felipe.

"I believe that the events of the day have had reason of my emotions." She admitted with embarrassment.

"Don't worry for this." Smiled the Padre. "Diego got the time to explain to me the request of Capitán Toledano. Therefore, as you are here, I ask you, Señorita, do you know what's become of Sancho's son, your vaquero?"

"Three weeks ago, I found Sancho in the stables, terribly downcast. I asked him the reason. His son Francisco had disappeared... I went to the pueblo, asking help from the sergeant, but the searches were fruitless."

"And before you ask it, the Fox didn't find him either." Sighed Diego.

"But what's the connection with the request of the capitán?" Questioned Don Alejandro.

"I am simply trying to understand what could have spurred on Sancho to harm the señorita and why he is in a hurry to die." Answered the padre by observing a halt before pursuing " Diego, tell the capitán that I will be ready to receive everything tomorrow morning."

"Very well, I will bring you all of this myself." Argued Diego.

Then, he helped Salena to stand up.

"Gracias, Diego."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I think that after a good rest night I will be fine."

_Me too._ Thought Diego.

Padre Felipe observed his friend. He was radiant, but he also seemed elsewhere in the same time.

"Diego." He called him.

"Yes, Padre."

"Can I see you a moment?"

"Of course. Father, Salena, go, I'll join you quickly."

Don Alejandro nodded affirmatively and went closer to the exit's door. Salena was more reluctant but Diego managed to find the words.

"Salena, I promise that nothing will happen to me today. I made this same promise in the past, did I break it?"

"No, Diego."

He knew he was observed, but nonetheless and without thinking, nor with an ulterior motive, he hugged Salena and gave her a sweet and tender embrace which she gave him back.

"My sweet, Salena." He whispered to her ear. "Go home and rest. I'll quickly be at your side."

_Well, well, well, what impetuousness!_ Thought Don Alejandro.

"Diego?" Interrogated Padre Felipe.

Diego relaxed his embrace and stepped back slightly.

"Go, Salena." He said by kissing her hand.

"Si." She answered, dazed, before going out accompanied by Don Alejandro, who nodded to his son.

Diego sighed, looking at them going away while the Padre caught him by his left arm, making him wince very briefly. He dragged him from his retinue.

"What is it, Padre?" Asked Diego after some steps.

"You seem preoccupied, Diego."

"This case drags on... El Lobo seems elusive."

"El Lobo?"

"Si... That's what the man behind all of this is named... To the last news, he abducted Señora De la Cruz, Diego and Señor Monastario."

"Monastario? Abducted?" Astonished the padre.

"Si... At least, he works unwillingly for him. I met him three times, he asked the Fox for help."

"He must really be in the impasse." Said the Padre with gravity.

"I think so too."

"Tell me, Diego, Señorita De Castillos is very fond of you."

"Yes, and I care for her." Retorted Diego by smiling but slightly embarrassed. "She has spent a lot of time at my side lately. But, Padre, we didn't sin." He added under the suspicious look of the missionary.

"I trust you on this point, Diego. If you have worries, or if you need to speak, don't hesitate to come find me."

"Gracias Padre."

"Be careful."

"I certainly will."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Death was at appointment.

When Diego set off again, he thought back to his gesture towards Salena and reddened with confusion. He was beset with a profusion of feelings in her presence and he didn't manage to master them all in time. It was absentmindedly that he caught up with them.

Much later, once at the hacienda, Salena held back her friend at the bottom of the stairs, while he wanted to go upstairs in his bedroom.

"Diego." She called him.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to talk to you about the man who must have given you the message."

"You seemed to know him."

"He didn't talk to you, but you saw him too, Diego."

"What do you mean?"

"He is the man who tried to abduct me while you were fighting."

"The one you bit?"

"Indeed."

"I understand his talk with Don Sebastián better now."

"Could you enlighten me, Diego, por favor?"

"He explained having been bitten by a coyote. But this animal doesn't go that close so easily to humans. It intrigued me. So, this man didn't want his talk to be understood. And he must work for El Lobo too, if I believe the words of one of our aggressors."

"What did you decided about Señor Toledano's plan?"

"Don't worry about that, my dear. Go rest now."

"Si. Buenas noches, Diego." Said Salena before kissing him on his cheek.

He stayed dazed while she went back inside the hacienda. The young don got out of his thoughts by hearing his father giggle.

"Well, Son, Salena will end to overcome you." He joked.

"I'm afraid of it." He answered by using the same tone.

"What do you think about Capitán Toledano's plan?"

"The idea is good. It avoided the Fox needing to intervene."

"Nevertheless, he wished your participation." Underlined Don Alejandro.

"Indeed. But Capitán Toledano is not a false-hearted person. He is upright and fair."

"You're right on this point, he isn't like Monastario."

"They are, however, both good fencers." Asserted Diego.

"In a duel, which would win?" Questioned Don Alejandro, clever.

"Zorro." Answered Diego by laughing heartily making laugh his father.

...

The day after, it was broad daylight when Diego and Bernardo arrived to the pueblo with a cart already well filled with miscellaneous supplies.

"It's here that all will play out, my brave Bernardo." Said Diego while they stopped in front of the cuartel's gate. "Stay here; I will inform the capitán about our arrival."

Bernardo nodded affirmatively, and then Diego went down off the cart and walked to introduce himself at the entrance of the barracks.

"Buenos días, could I see Capitán Toledano?"

"Buenos días, si, Don Diego." Answered Corporal Reyes by opening the door to let him in.

With a quick step, Diego went knocking to the comandante's office door.

"Come in! ... Buenos días, Don Diego."

"Buenos días, Capitán. I came to see if the packages to bring to the padre are ready. The cart is in front of the cuartel, Bernardo is waiting for us."

"Come with me, Don Diego, the packages are inside the storeroom annexed to the barracks." Asserted Toledano as he stood up and went out of the office, Diego after him.

While they crossed the courtyard, Toledano did a discreet sign to Sergeant Garcia which agreed silently. The capitán and the young don went out of the barracks and went toward the storeroom. Diego signed to Bernardo to follow them with the cart. When Toledano opened the storeroom, he indicated three boxes to the young De la Vega.

"I will send my men to help you load the boxes. They are quite heavy, especially the longer."

"Gracias, Capitán."

Suddenly, the door of storeroom opened widely.

"Capitán, Capitán... It's horrible..."

"What is it, Sergeant?" Interrogated Arturo.

"The prisoner... He... He's dead." Exclaimed Garcia with gravity and holding his hat in his hands.

"The prisoner? Which one?" Asked Diego.

"Señorita De Castillos' vaquero." Answered the sergeant.

The capitán and Don Diego exchanged a heavy look.

"Duty is calling me, Don Diego. Be careful... Sergeant, go request Doctor Avila, I want his opinion."

The two officers went out, leaving Diego puzzled and gloomy. With a nod, he sent Bernardo to the cuartel to see what it was about. It was turmoil at its gates, nonetheless, Bernardo managed to sneak in to have a better view of the situation...

In the same time, two lancers arrived nearby Diego and helped him to load the boxes on the back end of the cart.

"Gracias, Señores." He thanked them before joining Bernardo with the cart.

This latter guessed his presence and turned to him with a dull look. Diego made him sign to come, and then they went away with the cart.

"So, Bernardo?"

The manservant signed him a dead man and the doctor.

"Doctor Avila confirmed the death of Sancho?"

Bernardo nodded slowly.

"So, we arrived too late... Whatever, we're going to the mission. I have to inform Padre Felipe." Sighed Diego.

The journey was quiet and full of bitterness. And when they arrived, Padre Felipe quickly noticed that something was wrong.

"Well, Diego, what a sorrowful look you have!"

"We arrived too late, Padre, Sancho is..."

"Peace to his soul." The padre crossed himself.

"Padre, warn the natives, some boxes are quite heavy, particularly the longer."

"Diego, don't feel guilty." Said the missionary by putting his hand on his left arm in a compassionate gesture.

The young De la Vega shuddered under the padre's gesture.

"You're injured, Diego?" He interrogated.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? I've barely touched you and you reacted as if I had burned you with a hot iron." Said the missionary with astonishment.

Diego sighed in front of the worried look of his friend. He knew it was useless to hide the truth because he would eventually learn it one way or another.

"Two days ago." Began Diego. "Bandits attacked the hacienda despite the lancers' presence. We were welcoming then the viceroy, the governor, the alcalde and the main landowners of Los Angeles... There was only one shot... I was both lucky and unlucky. Lucky, because I permitted my father not to be hit; unlucky, because I was myself. However, the wound is not too annoying since I am right handed and not left handed."

"Did your father realize your gesture?"

"Not at the time... Besides, I'm certain that he would have given me a roasting if we didn't have people around at that time."

"Can I have a look?"

"Of course." Answered Diego making sign to Bernardo to stay and help the natives after the Padre explained to them what to do.

The manservant looked at his friend and the missionary moving away and disappearing inside the mission. Both men went to one of the interior rooms where Diego pulled off his vest and shirt. The bandage was clean and Diego began to undo it.

...

In the same time, Bernardo and the natives began to unload the cart, moving the miscellaneous boxes and supplies to the storeroom of the mission. To ease the work, they began with the little boxes, then they pursued with the more voluminous boxes. However, to put the last one in the reserve would have proven to be miraculous since it took a lot of space, above all in length.

For that reason, he stayed on the cart more than the others while with the visual indications of Bernardo, the things of the storeroom were re-arranged. It was not an easy task for him to be understood. When they finished, Bernardo realized that it wasn't yet the good layout and sighed.

The wince he made, as well as the mimic, was repeated by some natives who smiled just after. At least they took this with entertainment. He began to change some things of place, alone... But the natives didn't want to let him do it and helped him again.

At last, there was enough space to welcome the last long box. It needed four men to succeed in lifting it. When they put it down in the storeroom, the box began trembling and noises burst from it, making them step back with fear, one of them mumbled an incomprehensible word for Bernardo which stepped back as well.

The noise repeated and the natives went out of the storeroom, running; leaving Bernardo on place which was looking at the box with puzzlement.

...

Once Diego finished removing his bandage, the padre inspected the cicatrization.

"This is not a good year for you, Diego. You chained up the injuries since these last eight months."

"I noticed... However, the more serious is not attributed to my other me."

The face of the padre clouded over by looking at the mark that this old wound had made.

_Doctor Avila told me about it... I didn't think it was so important._

"Does it still hurt you?" Asked Felipe.

"No, very fortunately." Sighed Diego. "Besides, El Lobo seems to be at the origin of this attack."

"Already him?"

"That's what I found four months ago, after my long convalescing."

"You gave your father more than one fright... And to the señorita, without speaking of Bernardo... The injury on your arm is not infected."

"That's a good thing." Underlined Diego.

"On the other hand, avoid brisk moves. The cicatrization seems to be correct, but the lesser effort could re-open the wound."

"Bernardo concocted me a balm that I apply regularly... It eases the pain as well."

"Permit me to come back on the attack of six months ago. If El Lobo was behind it, why has he done nothing since?"

"I ignore it, although the question crossed my mind... I can't manage to find the answer."

"And if this man was someone of your entourage, except for your family, of course."

"The possibilities remain large, but..." Interrupted Diego thoughtfully.

"You have an idea in mind, haven't you?"

"Yes, Padre. But before being hasty in my conclusion, I'm waiting for information on him."

"Padre, Padre Felipe!" They heard the frightened call.

Diego and the missionary looked at each other with surprise. What was happening?

"Padre Felipe!" Repeated the voice closer.

"I'll join you." Said Diego while the padre went closer to the door of the room.

The missionary agreed silently and 'ran' to the terrified native.

"What is it, my child?"

For any answer, the men made him sign to follow and led him to the storeroom. A thud was heard, like if they were hitting the boxes. Even Bernardo finally took cover from it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The captain's plan

"What is happening?" Asked Diego by joining the padre.

The noise repeated, saving the missionary from answering. Puzzled, Diego went closer and observed the long box. A smile lightened his face.

_I should have thought about it_. He thought.

"Padre... We should carry this box in one room." Said Diego by making sign to Bernardo.

But this one nodded negatively.

"Are you sure, Diego?" Asked the padre.

"Yes."

The padre asked the natives for help, but they refused to get closer. Bernardo, seeing his friend wincing by lifting up a part of the box, sighed and caught one side.

"I'm afraid we have to carry it alone, Padre." Remarked Diego.

The padre rolled up his sleeves and lifted up another side of the box.

"It has a good weight." He remarked.

"The captain had warned me."

"It's true that you told it to me when you arrived." Smiled the padre with difficulty.

Under the terrified looks of the natives, Diego, Bernardo and Felipe took the box inside the mission. They stopped at the first free room where they put the container on the floor. Then, they got back their breathing; Diego caught his left arm a little more painful, since the effort.

"Can you explain this to me?"

"I was taken in like a greenhorn." Jokes Diego.

"On which topic?"

"On a strategic one... We have to deceive our friends to better mislead our enemies." Philosophized Diego before making sign to Bernardo to go and pick up a rod and a hammer.

"Knock if you hear me." Said Diego to the crate waiting for Bernardo.

The padre watched Diego, puzzled. There was a short silence and someone knocked the box. The young De la Vega then went to the opposite side.

"I'll insert a crowbar under the cover to make a lever. Above all, don't move. If you understood me, knock twice."

There were two clear and distinct knocks while Bernardo came back. Diego thanked his friend silently and took the demanded tools. Then, he hit a first time looking for the suitable place to the insertion. The second hit, sharper, was the good one. The crowbar rose up slightly the cover of the box. Without letting go of the rod, Diego gave the hammer to Bernardo, and then he pressed the crowbar, but that one didn't move. Forcing a little more, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm and just as soon slackened his effort. He made sign to Bernardo to help him.

The plank lifted up then, cracking here and there.

"Gracias a Dios." They heard.

The effort was prolonged and Diego made a painful wince which didn't escape the padre.

"Diego?" He interrogated.

"I'm fine, Padre." He answered by feeling a bit nauseous. "Señor, could you help us from inside by pushing the plank, por favor."

"Si." Retorted the man in the box.

After a last effort, the plank withdrew, permitting to the man to free himself from the box.

"Gracias, Señores." Said the man looking at his saviors.

When his look crossed the one of Diego, he blanched and stepped back, missing falling by hitting the box.

"Padre Felipe, let me introduce you to Sancho. Sancho, here is Padre Felipe which will give you shelter until the end of this affair."

"H... How?" Sancho stammered, incredulous.

"The pueblo believes you're dead; the news will quickly reach the ear of the man who wishes your death."

The vaquero frowned and took a place on the bed while Diego took a seat and the padre installed himself nearby Sancho.

"How did I get in this box?" Questioned the vaquero.

"I assume that the lancers put you inside. When? I don't know... Doctor Avila also certified your demise."

"But... But it's impossible."

"It's the idea of Capitán Toledano that wanted to shelter you."

"_Here is my plan..." _Remembered Diego. "_I presume that you must know Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."_

"_Yes, it's a play where the two lovers find death in a dramatic way, bringing closer then their families, enemies since generations." Explained Diego._

"_Without taking back the drama of the story, do you remember how Juliet puts an end to her life the first time?" Questioned Toledano._

"_She drinks a potion, after which she is said to be dead."_

"_You have a good memory, Don Diego."_

"_I deserve no credit; I read the play again recently."_

"_Where do you want to go?" Asked Don Alejandro, intrigued._

"_The idea is simple, I will pass the prisoner Sancho off as dead and Don Diego will bring him in all discreetness to the mission where he will have shelter. If, of course, the padre won't see any inconveniences. But, Don Diego, you'll have to go to the mission without any military escort. It will risk bringing attention."_

"_I thank you for worrying, Capitán, I learnt to travel with carefulness._ _El Camino Real is busier on this time of the year; the bandits don't dare to show."_

"_Another thing, Don Diego, in order for it to seem normal, if you have some supplies to bring to the padre, come with a cart already well full. The more boxes there are, the less it would be suspicious."_

"_I understand."_

At the same time in the pueblo, in the comandante's office.

"Mi Capitán?"

"Si, Sergeant?"

"Would had it been more correct to inform Don Diego? Did you see the dull face he did?"

"It's some strategy, Sergeant. By now, he must have discovered the truth. However, I thought he would have understood by seeing the box... What is it about the second prisoner?"

"He doesn't stop sniggering like a fool since the announcement of Sancho's death."

"He won't snigger for long. Did he cause any trouble last evening?"

"No. When we brought the meals to the prisoners, we added a glass of wine on his tray. He'd rather had drunk the glass of water in one gulp... You must not be clean to prefer water to wine." Remarked the sergeant by nodding, piqued. "After which, like you said, he fell asleep."

"And Sancho?"

"His hand was forced a little, he didn't want to drink nor eat. We didn't force him physically... We drank a toast together."

"On which honor did you have a toast?"

"Well... That is to say, mi Capitán." He said ill at ease. "We drank a toast to the honor of... Zorro."

"To Zorro?" Astonished Toledano.

"Si. I persuaded Sancho that Zorro will manage to stop the man who is after him and that he would be able to take back his place nearby the señorita. After that, he fell asleep at his turn and we put him in the box."

"You don't stop surprising me, Sergeant."

"Gracias, mi Capitán."

"By the way, do you know, on the off chance, what happened to Don Diego six months ago?"

"He was attacked by bandits. He was accompanied by his manservant... I didn't interrogate Don Diego a lot on this topic. I didn't want to annoy him after having seen in which state he was."

"It was so serious?"

"According to Don Alejandro, he nearly lost his life."

"And the bandits? Were they arrested?"

"No." Answered the sergeant ill at ease.

"And Zorro? Did he not intervene?"

"There were rumors that he was busy in San Juan Capistrano at the time."

_Rumors... It's a good strategy._ Thought Toledano.

...

"My son, you must not get out of the mission, no matter what! These aren't the natives which will betray you." Explained Padre Felipe.

"I understand, but..."

"Your life depends on this condition. I heard tell that Zorro was vaguely aware to where El Lobo is hiding." Remarked Diego.

"Zorro is firmly awaited. El Lobo, he..."

"You can speak freely, Son." Underlined the padre.

"The only time I went to the camp, I heard talk. The area around it is riddled with traps, chevaux de frise are scattered here and there. The men are armed with flintlocks and percussion pistols... It is presumed that he has a pistol which can shoot four times and that he prefers to use it rather than his saber or his dagger."

"It's not a camp, it's a fortification... Even the lancers couldn't enter without troubles." Concluded Diego.

"Don't be so sure, there are two un-trapped roads. One is guarded day and night. As for the other, it leads to a second camp. Even if Zorro could elude the traps and get in, nothing says he would be able to get out alive."

"Do you have any idea about the setting up of the traps?" Asked the young don.

"No, Señor."

"It doesn't matter." Winced Diego as he stood up by leaning on the seat.

"Diego, you're bleeding." Realized the padre by noticing his wince.

_The effort given must have had reason to reopen my wound._ He realized.

"Padre, I think that I will sit again a little time." Said Diego, nauseous again.

Bernardo hastened nearby his friend. Diego put his hand on his arm to assure him.

"Señor?" Questioned Sancho.

"It's just a sudden feeling of exhaustion." Argued Diego.

"And your arm? You have hurt yourself by helping me, I ..."

"No, Sancho. It's a recent injury, even if I didn't help you, it would have ended to come up." Interrupted Diego while Bernardo helped him to take off his vest and shirt. "By the way, Sancho, Doña Salena isn't cross with you and she knows the capitán's plan."

"The patrona... She is really someone with a great heart. I have... My son, Francisco, if it wouldn't have been for him, I..."

"Speak, my child, it will be good for you." Explained the padre as he took care of Diego's arm. The wound was reopened.

"The day before I tried to trap the señorita, it was also when I made these discoveries about the camp, but this is also when I realized that my son was abducted by this man. I didn't have another choice but obeying him if I wanted to find my son alive..." He explained with emotion.

"This person is really vile." Said Diego by gnashing his teeth and clenching his fists with rage. "Sancho, be confident in me. I'm certain that all will end well for your son."

"Gracias, Señor." Smiled the vaquero.

He doesn't know why, but the young don inspired great confidence and he has to return that one. He made then the promise to follow the advices of the padre and the ones of the young don.

Once Diego was treated and that he had recovered a tiny bit, he returned to the hacienda with Bernardo. There, he went to change his clothes before going to explain to his father and Salena what it was about. It was useless to worry them more than necessary.

"My friend, it would be preferable that I don't do anything till Saturday. My arm needs rest and I don't think that El Lobo will try anything until then."

Bernardo indicates him his arm and brought the balm.

"I wouldn't say no."

...

Miles away, a horseman arrived in an out of the way place and stopped his mount before drawing the sentry's attention. A hooting answered him and he took back his ride, slowly.

"Manuel? What are you doing here?" Asked a man, his right arm in a sling, as he saw him arriving.

"Hola, Yago! I must see Don... El Lobo." He corrected himself. "There is movement at the cuartel."

Monastario raised his head, intrigued, and followed them with his sight. Yago led Manuel to the cabin.

"Señor." Bowed Manuel by saluting his chief.

"What news do you bring me?"

"Very sad news, Patrón." He said ironical. "It's about..."

"I'm listening."

"I... I don't remember his name."

"Manuel." Seethed El Lobo, growing impatient.

"It's concerning the man you ordered to abduct Señorita De Castillos."

"Yes?"

"He is dead." Explained Manuel abruptly.

"Dead? How strange it is... Do you know how?"

"No, I ignore it."

"It doesn't matter, it rids me of worry. However, try to learn more."

"Si, Señor."

"And since you weren't here yesterday, know that our plan has changed. All will take place on Saturday at the pueblo. Inform everyone you know."

"Si, Señor." Smiled Manuel tauntingly. "What about Zorro?" He asked as his smile vanished all of sudden.

"He will be there too, I'm sure of it. Therefore, I make it my business."

The talk didn't escape to Isabella, sitting in a corner with her son. She knew that she couldn't do anything, but listening always was interesting.

For what she learnt since she recovered, this man had in mind to get rid of high dignitaries, and he wanted to abduct Diego and a señorita. She had understood that there was a second camp less guarded... She had observed that each time El Lobo went out of the cabin, he checked to make sure the desk's drawer was locked. And it was again the case after Manuel's visit.

Isabella waited a moment before deciding to go and have a close look to it.

"Mama?" Questioned little Diego.

"Stay here like a good boy, Diego, Mama will come back." Whispered Señora De la Cruz by getting closer to the desk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The shadow from the past

Arriving next to the desk, Isabella raised her head to the door, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. She inspected the unique drawer and looked through the lock, hoping to see the contents... vainly.

She removed a brooch from her dress and began to fiddle the lock. With a click, the drawer finally opened up... Again Isabella looked to the door with nervousness. Then, she pulled open the drawer to discover its treasure... There were miscellaneous papers, a dagger and what it seemed like a gun.

"Mama!" Called Diego.

"Mama is coming." Answered Isabella as she took the first document exposed to her gaze. Pushed by curiosity and by the discovering the initials E.D. at the bottom of the paper, she began to read it.

"_My dear pupil__, you acquired quite a lot of knowledge since our encounter. I'm certain you'll manage to make a name as cruel as mine, your mentor. I heard say that Alta-California was an appropriate place for that kind of... market__. Therefore, it is with regret that I free you of your allegiance's pact. I ended to find trace of my cousin and the time of my vengeance is getting closer. When you read this letter, I will probably be heading for the new-world. The sweet child has only one person to turn for help and this one... this man... would be there..._"

Suddenly, a crack outside gave her a start and she stopped abruptly her reading before filing away briskly the document.

"Mama?" repeated the child with fear.

The señora hurried to close the drawer and returned to her place while refastening the brooch to her dress. As soon as she was sitting close to her son, the door opened brutally startling her. The build of a vaquero, well intoxicated, appeared in the doorway. The smile of the man made step back the señora while Diego began to cry. The man moved forward, smiling perversely, and quickly got next to a completely petrified Isabella.

"Hi beautiful." He said by putting a hand on the señora's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She said harshly and taking a step back.

"Come on now, you don't have to be afraid, little girl."

When he tried again to put his hand on her, she shoved his arm by hitting him with the reverse of her hand. The mood of the man changed dramatically.

"Never has a woman dared to lay a hand on me." He said by hitting her harshly.

She fell back by crying with surprise and pain.

"Don't hurt my mama!" Yelled little Diego by coming to hit the intruder's legs.

"Nasty little snot." Said the man by willing to lay a hand on the child.

Outside, Isabella's cry didn't escape Monastario or El Lobo. Therefore, wasn't it surprising for him to see El Chivo enter furiously in the cabin. In one leap, Monastario stopped the arm of the man who then turned to the hindrance. Still outside, El Lobo made signs to his men to stay out of the case and he went closer to the cabin.

"El Chivo." Fumed the man, annoyed to have been interrupted.

The reply of Monastario wasn't verbal. His fist went striking the jaw of the man who stepped back under the impact and went hitting the desk which he overturned by falling. Absolutely furious, the drunk stood up and tried to hit Monastario, vainly. The former capitán dodged all the blows skillfully and noticed little Diego running next to his mother still lying on the floor, inert.

"Isabella!" He called with hope to make her react.

But there was no move from her. The drunk smiled tauntingly to Monastario which had the effect of receiving another blow to the face. As he stepped back due to the impact, the man tripped over the overturned desk and he finally fell when El Lobo arrived.

Without waiting, Enrique hurried to his niece's side near little Diego who had begun crying.

"Isabella, Isabella." He repeated by gently tapping her cheeks.

"Hernando." He heard El Lobo call.

"Si, Señor?" Was the quick answer of this one.

"Take care of the señora. Leoncio seemed to have manhandled her."

Hernando quickly went close to her while Monastario took little Diego in his arms to allow the man to take care of her.

On the floor, Leoncio grunted by taking his head then he rose by leaning against the floor. While he did so, he put a hand on a weapon. Throwing a bad look to Monastario, without paying attention to who was at his side, Leoncio picked up the dagger and rose up threatening.

"Leoncio!" Scolded El Lobo before noticing the weapon.

Startled, the man dropped his weapon and quickly sobered up. Very slowly, he turned toward him, a knot in his stomach. Without a word, but with a cold glare, El Lobo made him pick up the dagger. With a trembling hand, Leoncio handed it to him and went out in a hurry, stumbling in his haste.

Hernando examined the señora with a stethoscope. She didn't have any visible injury apart from an utmost redness to her face and a swollen lip.

_The brute_. He thought.

"Mama." Still was crying the little one.

"Your mother is alright, Diego. She will wake up." Monastario comforted him. "Stand strong now and stop crying."

"Yes... Uncle Rique." Sniffled the child.

"Your father is right, kid." Whispered Hernando.

"But... He is not my father." Hiccupped Diego, surprised by the sweetness in the voice of the man.

Enrique couldn't prevent a brief smile to appear in front of the puzzled look of the man while he turned to him.

"The señora is my niece. So, her son is my little nephew."

"Oh..."

"How is she?" Asked Monastario.

"The shock made her lose consciousness. Could you lay her down on the bed? She will be more comfortable there."

"Si." Agreed Enrique by putting the child on the floor.

El Lobo looked at them without saying anything; it was only when Señor Monastario laid his niece on the bed that he intervened.

"El Chivo, you can go out now."

"For that one of your men would come to hurt her?" Raged Monastario with bitterness.

"It won't happen again, be sure of that... Unless I give the order of course." He said with irony.

"You rapsca…"

An interruption slightly restrained him.

"Uncle Enrique…" Whispered a feeble voice.

Monastario turned to his niece, his anger brushed aside by her awakening.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm a little confused... Where is Diego?"

"He is right here." He answered by taking the child in his arms and placing him next to his mother who came to sit up.

"Gracias."

"Mama!" Exclaimed the child by throwing himself in her arms.

"My uncle, control yourself." She whispered then.

"Si, Isabella." He answered before putting a kiss on her forehead and going out of the cabin.

"Hernando, leave us!" Ordered El Lobo.

The doctor obeyed without causing trouble under the worried look of Isabella, who noticed then the dagger which her abductor was holding in his hands... Once alone, he went locking the cabin's door and turned toward the señora who had a backward movement in front of his stern face.

"Señor?" She questioned.

"Don't be afraid my dear. Leoncio isn't always that unpleasant."

Effortlessly, El Lobo straightened up the desk and put back the dagger at its place.

"As for you, Señora, know that curiosity killed the cat."

"What do you want to say?" She asked innocently.

_Could it be really the fall which opened the drawer?_ He doubted.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. So I don't need to make it clear." He tried to keep good impression.

Isabella felt herself getting weaker and put her hand to her forehead.

"Mama?" Interrogated the child with worry.

"Mama is fine, Diego. She is a little tired." She explained.

Seeing that he couldn't manage to make her give in, El Lobo squeezed his fists with rage before going out.

Isabella sighed; she had twice a narrow escape. Better not push her luck at the moment. The little she learned wasn't worth risking her life for. She lay down and ended up falling asleep.

When she woke up, she got the surprise to find the doctor at her side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with astonishment.

"Your tiredness of this morning has worried your uncle..." He said in a low voice. "I pretended having to see you for reassurance that it wasn't the blow you received which was the cause of it. The man who hurt you is a true brute. In a way, you were lucky that El Lobo let your uncle intervene..."

"Señor, I..."

"Call me Hernando please. I'm in the same case as you, Señora."

"Isabella De la Cruz." She introduced her.

"De la Cruz? Why does your name seem so familiar?" Astonished Hernando, skeptical. "Could you be related to Pablo De la Cruz's family?" He interrogated a hazy memory in mind.

Isabella shuddered by hearing this name, causing surprise to Hernando.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you." He said, wanting to get closer, but she vividly recoiled.

The initials of the document came back in memory. E.D.

"From where... From where do you know... this man?" She questioned with a heavy voice.

"This man?"

"Señor De la Cruz?" She said with difficulty.

"I don't know him personally. I overheard his name being spoken when I was led here."

"El Diablo... He haunts me again after his death." She whispered, taken by a violent shudder.

"I really didn't want to throw you into panic, Señora. Please excuse me." Said Hernando in front of Isabella's distress. "How are you feeling?" He asked to change the topic.

She shook with fear, incapable of saying anything.

"Señora, Señora?" He repeated before tapping her cheeks.

Surprised, she turned to him ready to hit him at his turn.

"Señora, drink this. It's a potion which will help you to rest, if you want?"

Isabella agreed silently and grabbed the flask held out by the doctor.

_I have to clear this up so that I won't get her into such a state. Maybe her uncle could tell me more._ Thought Hernando.

"Don't drink everything, Señora." He stopped her quickly after her first gulp. "Rest now."

Hernando watched over Isabella for a moment and then he explained to little Diego that his mama was very tired and needed silence. The child put a finger in front of his lips and said:

"Hush then, Señor, or else you're going to awake her."

The doctor smiled and saluted the child before going out, making him signs to stay silent.

Once outside, El Lobo called him.

"Hernando!"

"Si, Señor."

"How is the señora?"

"She needs rest and quiet. You know, she just recovered from her bullet injury."

"It's fruitless to remind me."

"If I can be permitted to give you advice, you should forbid the drink to your men during a time."

"One needs to get some fun." Smiled EL Lobo ironical.

Hernando sighed and went closer to Monastario under the inquisitive look of the chief. Both men began to talk, turning time to time toward the cabin.

* * *

NdA:_ Just a little word to thank you all for your comments and for your patience._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:The noose is tightening

The talk with Hernando was, all things considered, quite short. Surprised by the allusion to El Diablo, Monastario tried to learn more, but couldn't get anything from the man he was talking to save for the names of the men who talked about it, namely Yago and El Lobo.

During the afternoon which followed Sancho's death, Diego went back to Los Angeles to make his report to Capitán Toledano. Following the advice of Padre Felipe, he had put his arm in a sling to avoid using it. It was in a cart, driven by Bernardo, that Diego arrived to the cuartel.

The gates were wide open and he noticed the scaffold being put up as he walked to the commandante's quarters.

"Don Diego, buenas tardes." Saluted Sergeant Garcia looking sallow.

"Buenas tardes, Sergeant. Is Capitán Toledano in his office?"

"I'm sorry, he just left."

"Oh... Could you tell him that Padre Felipe received well the merchandise and that he thanks him?"

"Without fail, Don Diego. But tell me, you seem weary... Why don't you take a little tonic to the tavern?" Slipped the sergeant with hope.

"That's an excellent idea." Retorted Diego entering in the game of his friend. "Come on, come with me." He suggested.

Garcia smiled, more than delighted.

"Corporal Reyes, I entrust you with the overseeing of the cuartel. Come inform me when the capitán returns."

"Very well, Sergeant." Answered Reyes with his sleepy face.

A little later to the tavern, the discussion continues between Don Diego and Sergeant Garcia.

"By the way, Sergeant, Señora De la Cruz didn't go on a journey with her son and her uncle."

"How's that?" Exclaimed Garcia with astonishment and putting on the table the drink he was about to consume. "Pedro would have lied to me?"

"I'm afraid he did."

"What makes you think this?" Asked the sergeant.

"The day I brought you the prisoner..."

"The one which laughed like crazy when the death of Sancho was announced." He interrupted him.

"If that's what you say. I didn't bring you others bandits, Sergeant."

"That's correct."

"This day, with my father, Doña Salena and Miguel, we were coming back home from a ride during which we passed not very far from the De la Cruz hacienda. I found it weird that no one maintained the residence during the absence of the señora. I told it to my father and he decided that we must have a closer look. The sala was all topsy-turvy, there had been a fight, Sergeant, and I think that the De la Cruz family was kidnapped."

"Come on, Don Diego, Capitán... Señor Monastario wouldn't have allowed this to happen." The sergeant corrected himself.

Capitán Toledano, informed by Corporal Reyes where to find the sergeant, was quite surprised by this sentence when he heard it as he entered the tavern.

"What wouldn't he have allowed, Sergeant?" He interrogated.

Surprised, Garcia nearly choked by drinking the wrong way.

"Capitán Toledano, buenas tardes." Saluted Diego.

"Buenas tardes, Don Diego. Did everything go well?"

"Si."

"Your arm makes you suffer?"

"Answering no would be lying... The natives were scared as they wanted to move the long box off of the cart... I felt obliged to help them and..."

"The weight of the box got reason of your wound."

"Yes indeed, Capitán." Answered the young De la Vega.

"I'm terribly sorry, Don Diego."

"It's not your fault."

"What were you talking about, without indiscretion?" Asked Toledano.

"If you want to know, let's continue this discussion in your office." Suggested Diego.

"Of course." Answered Arturo.

While the sergeant rose up, Diego left some money to pay the bill then saluted the innkeeper with a nod.

"By the way, Capitán, I noticed the gallows when arriving. You intend using it?"

Toledano looked around him as they were crossing the plaza.

"Don't worry yourself, Don Diego... Since we began installing it, the prisoner stopped laughing. Maybe will he decide to talk."

"With this whole case, I forgot to make a request to you... It goes hand in hand with the discussion we are about to have." Explained Diego while they arrived in the office.

"Please, sit down, Don Diego." Arturo said by indicating him a seat before going round the desk to take place at his turn.

The sergeant closed the door and Diego explained to the capitán the situation concerning his friends.

"When the sergeant was talking about Señor Monastario, he was well talking about the former capitán of the cuartel?" Interrogated Toledano.

"That's right." Answered the young De la Vega.

"The same who wanted to prove to the viceroy that you were Zorro." Added the capitán.

"We are talking well of the same." Assured Diego, lightly ill at ease.

"Why do you want to help him?"

"One year ago, Señor Monastario saved my life. And even if he thought to be indebted to me for the help I gave to his niece, he wasn't obliged to do so... Now, if I could pay him back... Sergeant Garcia must have written a report about these events; the bandit's nickname involved is El Diablo."

"For sure, yes, I was obliged to make a report, Don Diego. And after your conversation with Judge Vasca on the day after, I must have rewritten it." Lamented Garcia.

"You see me terribly sorry." Smiled Diego. "Capitán, could you officialize the searches of Señora De la Cruz, her son and her uncle?" He questioned then.

"It's not that I refuse, Don Diego, but aren't you afraid that official searches might scare their abductors and that those latter act in consequence?"

"It's true that it could turn badly if they see soldiers. It could also turn badly even if we do nothing." He made remark.

_Exactly_. Realized Toledano.

"I will conduct discreetly the searches and I will inform you about the progress."

"Gracias, Capitán." Thanked Diego as he stood up to bow before going out.

Toledano observed him thoughtfully.

"Sergeant." He called him as this one was on the doorstep.

"Yes, Capitán?"

"When you wrote your reports, you didn't notice something strange?"

"No, mi Capitán. Save for the one about El Diablo."

"What do you mean?" Asked Toledano wanting to learn more.

"It was the very first time that Don Diego lied to me with impunity. We had just arrived to the hacienda, shortly after the death of this man."

"This man?"

"Yes, the bandit called El Diablo. We were patrolling, looking for Señor Monastario when we heard a gunshot. When arriving, we discovered the body of a man. I spoke with Don Alejandro, and then I went inside to find Don Diego in the library. We talked about Señor Monastario and this one was there with Don Diego and I completely wasn't aware of it. Don Diego answered my questions while hiding his presence from me although he knew we were looking for him. On the other hand, I didn't ask him if he knew where he was. You will find the reports concerning this bandit in the other drawer of the desk."

"The reports?" Asked the capitán with surprise.

"Yes... I was obliged to modify the first and rather than fill it with deletions, I wrote a second."

"And you kept the first one?"

"Well... Yes, Capitán."

"But why?" Exclaimed Toledano with surprise.

The sergeant scratched his head, looking for an answer which he didn't find.

"I really don't know."

Dazed, Toledano laughed out loud.

"My brave sergeant." He exclaimed, continuing to laugh. "I thank you; it will make more reading for me."

Looking sheepish, Garcia didn't know what to say.

"I presume that the first report was written after you repatriated the bandit's body to the cuartel."

"It's exact... The second followed the arrest... I mean the surrender of Capitán Monastario."

"The surrender? He must be a proud man."

"That's an understatement. He even insisted on the fact I shouldn't call him capitán anymore."

"I'm curious to make his acquaintance. Well, thank you Sergeant."

"You're welcome, mi Capitán." Saluted Garcia before going out.

Smiling, Toledano opened the drawers and took the different reports.

...

Back to the hacienda, Diego sat down in the library and sighed while a 'DIEGO' resounded in the hacienda.

"I'm in the library." He answered his father.

When Don Alejandro came in, he noticed right away the sling of his son.

"Your arm causes you suffering?" He asked with worry.

"No, I am just following the advice of Padre Felipe in order not to use it."

"I forgot to ask you before, did everything go well?"

"Yes, I now know that Sancho didn't act willingly. His son has been kidnapped by El Lobo and is used as a way to pressure him."

"This El Lobo is really vile."

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

"Where were you? Salena looked for you in the whole hacienda."

"I went to Los Angeles to take stock of the situation with Capitán Toledano."

"He has asked relevant questions concerning Zorro and..."

"And?" Interrogated Diego in front of his father's silence.

A few minutes previously, Salena left her room by hearing Don Alejandro calling for Diego. When she arrived in front of the library's door, she overheard the conversation between father and son when Diego repeated his father's 'and'. She pushed the door to come in while Don Alejandro continued his thoughts. Intrigued, she came forward.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Salena." Smiled Diego by seeing her.

"You are well curious, Señorita." Gently reprimanded Don Alejandro by making her blush.

"You... You didn't answer." She didn't budge from her position at all.

Father and son exchanged a glance and decided, silently, to let Salena know.

"We were talking about Capitán Toledano." Diego said to her.

"What makes you think this?" She asked then to Don Alejandro.

Señor De la Vega had a minor cough, slightly embarrassed.

"Do you remember the discussion we had during lunch when Capitán Toledano asked you if you often followed the advice of an outlaw?"

"Yes, I remember. I told him that Zorro saved my life eight months ago."

"It's exact. What both of you ignore, and I'm feeling guilty about it, it's that the capitán and I were talking just before."

"What did you talk about?" Inquired Diego.

"The capitán found you rather close. I explained him that your reunion, eight months previously, brought you closer."

_Eight months_. Realized Diego.

"I see, for him it's not a mere coincidence, I'm afraid." He said then out loud with irony.

Salena remained silent until Diego 'woke' her by putting his valid hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with panic.

"Salena, calm down, all will be alright. Don't worry yourself." He said with assurance.

"How... How can you stay so calm knowing this?"

"All I can tell you is that Zorro has an influential supporter. But I can't say more for now... Before I forget, know that capitán's plan has worked. Sancho is now in shelter in the mission." He said to change the topic. "What do you think about taking fresh air in the garden?"

"With great pleasure." She answered with a huge smile.

Don Alejandro looked at them going out and made sign to Bernardo to keep an eye on them. Smiling, Bernardo followed the young couple outside.

...

The following days were relatively calm from all sides and Diego's injury healed quickly thanks to Bernardo's balm. Miguel was installed in the vaquero's hut until he could recover and walk without any help. He certainly had the agreement of Doctor Avila to go home, but only under this condition.

In Los Angeles, the preparations for the meeting made good progress. The prisoner ended to admit working for El Lobo and the capitán couldn't get anything more out of him.

To the reading of the different reports, Toledano learnt more than he hoped on the recent activities of Zorro and his suspicions began definitely becoming clearer as for the identity of this outlaw. Moreover, the discussion he had with his wife on the evening of her arrival has, too, contributed to this deduction. According to Doña Constancia, Don Diego was a fine swordsman. This theory had well made laugh Doña Leonar who badly saw this dandy with a weapon in his hand. Intrigued, Raquel had asked some innocent questions but no answer was relevant. Don Diego was a Good Samaritan, always there when needed, but who didn't stick his neck out when things got complicated. The señoritas were agreed on one point... Don Diego was a very charming caballero who knew how to talk to the women. Point which well made Arturo laugh when his wife mentioned it.

Since his conversation with Hernando, Monastario was observing his kidnappers cautiously. El Diablo had left lasting memories on him and if any of these men were acquainted with El Lobo, nothing good was to predict for his future.

During the following days, he observed the healing of Isabella and was surprised to see El Lobo mellowing against her. Distrustful, he was suspecting that El Lobo was hatching a new bad trick; therefore, it was without much surprise that when Saturday morning arrived, he received his new order of mission.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tumult at Los Angeles

During Saturday morning as the De la Vegas ended setting up, a messenger came knocking on the hacienda's door. Diego, in the salon, went closer to see what it was about.

"Hola, Armando."

"Buenos días, Don Diego. There is a letter which just arrived for you." He explained by handing him the sealed envelope.

"Gracias." Said Diego by giving him a peso.

The messenger thanked him with a nod before slipping away, leaving Diego smiling when he saw the seal on the letter. Don Alejandro, coming from his office, noticed the good mood of his son

"Well! The news seem good, Diego."

The young De la Vega raised his head toward his father.

"I don't know yet, if it is good news or not, but its sender is interesting. Besides, I think that Zorro's presence at Los Angeles would be preferable than mine. So, I won't go with you later."

"And how will I explain your absence?"

"You will very well find an excuse, Father." He said before disappearing in the hacienda.

Don Alejandro sighed and went back in his office.

Diego returned to his room by the secret passage. There, he unsealed the letter and began reading. His smile vanished as he discovered the content of the message, his face hiding badly his worries before finding back a cheerful look.

_It is imperative that Zorro prepare himself too._ Thought Diego by putting away the message in a secret cover in the drawer when someone knocked at his door.

He took a blanket which he put on his back and went to open the door. Surprised by his outfit, Bernardo interrogated him.

"It's nothing, my friend. I have a sudden tiredness." He explained with a weary voice.

Bernardo looked at him, torn. Then he drew a Z with the tip of his finger. Diego nodded by smiling.

"You're perceptive, but I have to hoodwink everybody until the departure of my father and Salena." He said by getting into his bed.

Compassionate, Bernardo covered him before going out.

On the balcony, he met Salena.

"Bernardo, have you seen Diego?"

This latter nodded and explained to Salena that Diego had a sudden feeling of tiredness.

"The poor thing. Can I go to see him?"

Bernardo shook his head and made her understand that Diego needed quiet. Salena sighed.

"Well then, I will see him when he feels better." She said, piqued before going downstairs, followed by the manservant.

"Oh, there you are!" Exclaimed Don Alejandro. "Are you ready, Salena?"

"Si." She answered by having a quick look at Diego's bedroom window.

She had a very bad feeling since her awakening, and she didn't find time to inform her friend about it.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Don Alejandro in front of her sad face.

"Yes, Don Alejandro, everything is alright... I'm worried for Diego."

"It's just tiredness." He said without thinking. "No doubt that he will join us when he feels better."

Then, he invited her to get into the carriage. Salena got into the cart in silent, thoughtful.

When they arrived in Los Angeles, there were already crowds on the marketplace. Don Alejandro, scanning the area for lookouts, notices the discreet presence of lancers. Capitán Toledano was near his wife, the governor, the viceroy and their respective daughters. All were sitting on chairs perched on a platform. The alcalde, then in the crowd with his friends, looked at his pocket watch. It was nearing the hour.

He apologized to them and headed to the stage. Don Alejandro and Salena went closer at their turn.

A man in the crowd made a sign to one of his friends who passed on the code to another and so forth. However, one of them raged within himself, in revolt against this manipulation. His ire subsided when he noticed the absence of the young De la Vega.

_Good, now I have to catch the attention of Don Alejandro De la Vega, but not now... Isabella, Diego, I will save you, should I die for it. I pledge._ He thought.

Clenching his fists, he went closer to the stage of which the access was now in front of him. Then he waited, making himself as discreet as he could and lowered his sombrero, which he had on his head, to hide his face.

When the meeting hour struck on the pocket watch of the alcalde, this latter took a little bell, which he made tinkle until there was silence on the plaza.

On the rooftops, a shadow sneaked with fleetingness.

"Señores, Señoras, thank you for coming in such large numbers. You certainly wonder what the purpose of this meeting is. So, for it to be clearer, I will hand over to the Viceroy." Said Don Donatio by inviting Don Esteban to stand up.

"Gracias, Alcalde." He said as he stood up. "Citizens of Los Angeles, things are serious. Mexican armed forces are marching to California following the fall of Mexico City."

Numerous murmurs were heard in the crowd.

_I understand better the plans of El Lobo_. Thought Monastario, listening carefully to the speech.

"I don't wait for you to fight... I wait for you to choose what is advisable to do. I was not there when your grandparents built your pueblo. I was not there when you fought for its survival. Therefore, it's up to you, Citizens of Los Angeles, to choose. Are you going to let them come on your lands and welcome this force like a friend, or are you going to fight against an enemy? I allow you the choice by organizing a vote which will determine the future of your pueblo."

When the alcalde had made the bell tinkle, no one remarked the black shadow running on the roofs... No one? Not so sure.

_Ah! Here he is._ Smiled Monastario, face to the stage as he was scanning around looking for him. _All will play now._ He realized by observing his "chief" making space around him to move forward, as the viceroy just ended his explanation.

On the roof, Zorro noticed him and smiled.

_Let's see what you will do... Señor De Otsoa._ He thought, ready to intervene.

Tornado was waiting at the bottom, hidden in the shadow of a pillar.

"Traitor to the crown!" Protested strongly the man, focusing everybody's attention.

_Don Sebastián, why am I not more astonished._ Don Alejandro thought sarcastically.

"Señor?" Interrogated Don Esteban.

"Your speech is full of twaddle! You're just a politician without scruples. You abandoned the people and betrayed the will of the king by mocking what could happen to the pueblo... Death to the traitor." He exclaimed by rising his right fist.

Monastario sighed, it was the signal.

_What is he waiting for?_ He questioned, awaiting the intervention of the outlaw.

When the man turned toward him with a severe face, he grumbled. Taking off his sombrero, he turned up his scarf to hide his face and moved forward firmly.

At the same time, men began shooting in the air, scattering the crowd. The lancers cleared a way to the bandits; shooting at them was out of the question. They risked hurting the citizens and their friends. Don Alejandro put Salena in the background while some riders arrived, creating even more pushing and shoving in the public. Some dons took out their weapons, ready to cross swords if needed and helping the powerless to take shelter.

"Capitán Toledano will not be able to protect everybody on the platform. Stay here, Salena, I will give him a strong hand." Señor De la Vega said with an authoritarian voice by taking out his weapon.

_Hell, what is Diego doing?_

By getting closer to the scene, Don Alejandro noticed a masked man climbed on it in no time, taking out his sword.

Toledano noticed him too and pulled out his saber from its sheath.

"Señores, Señoras, go in a safe place."

"Arturo." Called Señora Toledano, terrified.

"All will be alright, Raquel."

"This way." He heard Don Alejandro say to the persons behind him.

_Good._ Thought the two opponents by starting the fight.

In the mess, no one heard the whistle of the dark shadow, nor his faithful mount neighing as he reared up when he caught his rider. Zorro made his way in the crowd easily and observed the people finding hope again when they noticed him.

Since his signal, Señor De Otsoa was observing his work. He saw Don Alejandro coming to the help of the capitán and raged within himself. From the corner of his eye, he remarked then Yago getting in place, ready to shoot at his target on his signal. He stepped back to have a better look at the whole scene which was playing in front of him.

Behind Don Alejandro, blades were still resonating; the two opponents were now at the bottom of the platform. The fight was fierce, but Toledano felt that his enemy wasn't really in a mood for fighting, so he was hesitating with his assaults. Once the last dignitary was safe, Don Alejandro turned and noticed the black shadow.

_At last._ He thought.

Both men in front of him suddenly dropped their weapons, touched by the one of the adversary. Señor De Otsoa raised his hand to signal Yago, who smiled mockingly and aimed at Monastario who was holding his left side.

But Yago wasn't the only one to perceive the signal. Zorro made Tornado run to him as he took out his whip, which cracked to unarm him.

"Zorro!" He exclaimed by catching his painful hand.

No longer surprised by this event, Monastario turned to him.

"Gracias, Señor Zorro." He said without hiding his voice.

"You!" Blew out Don Alejandro, recognizing then the man with the scarf who was in front of the capitán.

Under his mask, Monastario smiled.

Toledano, holding his right shoulder, was astonished. Why was this man thanking the Fox and how did Don Alejandro know him?

"Señor Zorro, you protect traitors?" Moaned the author of the uprising.

"The traitor is you, Señor De Otsoa... Without being aware of it, a friend told me about a message freshly arrived from Madrid. He was worried for his family, his friends and investigated you." Explained the outlaw.

"What!" He gnashed his teeth.

"You are in the King's disgrace... Don Sebastián. And this, since you fell in with El Diablo." Continued Zorro.

_From where does he know all this?_ Interrogated the viceroy.

"I even learnt that the governor and the viceroy could act freely as long as they support the interests of the crown, indeed; but also the one of the people who has contributed to the rise of the colony. The king has confidence in his people, Señor... Oh! By the way, Otsoa doesn't mean Lobo in Basque dialect?"

_Lobo... EL Lobo, so it is him! _Caught on Salena looking at Don Sebastian with anger.

The crowd, hidden, heard Zorro talk, and it was armed with sticks, hayforks and pistols that the citizens came back on the plaza.

Don Sebastian growled even more while Yago picked up his gun.

_Diego._ Thought Salena by seeing him as she went out of the shadow.

However, she knew she was too far to intervene and could only stare.

The crowd arrived with such fervor near Zorro that Yago found himself overwhelmed by the stream of people, a shot resounded, pulling aside the public around him. Tornado reared up nervously. Don Sebastián noticed that he wasn't the main center of interest anymore. Discreetly, he took out his gun and took his time to aim at the outlaw. Salena perceived the danger hanging over her friend. Without thinking twice, she pounced on him, drowning him with punches before catching the gun.

"Fury." Don Sebastián complained.

The cry of anger didn't escape Zorro, who could only watch the scene.

_Salena!_ He thought as his heart clenched

Tornado reared up again, lacking to make fall his rider.

Don Alejandro grumbled against himself when he noticed Salena grappling with Don Sebastián.

As the battle raged on the plaza, a new shot resounded. Everything froze for Zorro. The lancers, the dons, the citizens and the brigands vanished before his eyes. Only Salena and Don Sebastián still existed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Within an inch of foolishness.

Stunned, Don Alejandro fell on his knees, feeling guilty. He saw everything and he couldn't do anything as he was busy crossing swords with a bandit.

_No._ Diego thought forcefully.

"Salena!" He cried out by dismounting off Tornado and running to her side.

However, four armed men blocked his way, forcing him to fight.

Toledano turned his head to the Fox's call and noticed him battling with bandits. A little farther away, he caught sight of Don Alejandro on the ground. The bandit next to him just came to get up and was ready to hit him slyly. Then, the capitán let go of his injured arm, picked up his weapon with his left hand and cleared a way to Señor De la Vega.

Monastario observed El Lobo. This one let fall his weapon. In front of him, the señorita seemed to be frozen. Monastario guessed pain on her contorted face. No sound could come out but her look was betraying her suffering.

"No... Not you, Doña Salena." Whispered El Lobo. "No." He reiterated as she collapsed. "My sweet, open your eyes." He tried vainly to wake her.

"Salena!" Zorro vehemently repeated, always facing the four bandits.

Monastario picked up his weapon and went closer to him.

Noting that the events were slipping out of his control, Don Sebastián made sign to withdraw to his men. He picked up his gun, put it away and took Salena in his arms.

"I won't leave you in the hands of this outlaw nor of De la Vega." He whispered to her.

Seeing him, Zorro felt his heart failing him.

_No!_ He thought.

His forces increased under the effect of anger and he finally managed to unarm one man while a second suddenly fell. One of the two last bandits turned to see who was behind.

"El Chivo." The bandit whispered by recognizing his clothes.

"Stop taking me for a goat." Grumbled the man between his teeth as he started to fight against him.

When Zorro noticed Don Sebastian putting Salena on a horse, he momentarily lost the thread of the fight.

_Salena, I must succeed whatever the cost._

Nonetheless, the reality was quickly in his mind when he perceived the blade of his opponent sneaking close to his left arm.

_It's not really the moment to be wounded, even more in front of so many witnesses_. He realized_. Settle down, Diego, settle down!_

In a quick motion, he unarmed his opponent while Monastario got rid of his. But it was too late and Don Sebastián was already on the departure.

The tumult stopped and gave way to a heavy silence.

On his side, Toledano arrived in the nick of time to the side of Don Alejandro and had unarmed the man who threatened him. Nevertheless, he noticed the old hidalgo raising his hand to his chest while the silence could be heard.

"Señor De la Vega!" He exclaimed.

Diego's heart skipped a beat when he heard the worried exclamation of the capitán and that he saw his father falling down. Torn between the will to run at his side and the one to pursue Don Sebastián, Zorro suppressed his rage. But so overwhelmed, he didn't think correctly and put his hand on the knot of his mask, ready to undo it.

"Señor." A voice that he knew only too well stopped him, while in the meantime, he felt a hand on his, blocking his move.

"If you do that, he will have won... I don't think that your ladylove, or your father, will appreciate your gesture in this situation... And even less my niece."

Zorro calmed down but didn't make as if willing to move.

"You know, Señor, there is a little boy whom his mother related your exploits against a wicked tyrant... This child, like the people of California, believes in you. Don't deceive them... Besides, I know the locations of their camps and I had the leisure to discover the different traps around. But I have to tell this to the lancers in priority."

Monastario felt the Fox relaxing completely and he took away his hand.

"Gracias, mi Capitán." Zorro said a lump in his throat.

"Don't take a long time going home before the situation becomes complicated for you."

"And for you?" Zorro questioned.

"As I was saying, my information concerning El Lobo's camps should benefit me. In the contrary, I thank you to take care of Isabella and little Diego... I know you will succeed to set them all free."

"I won't fail." Answered Zorro before whistling for Tornado.

Each turned his head toward him and some lancers noticed him.

"It's Zorro." They exclaimed.

"Let him go." Ordered Toledano. "He helped us."

As Zorro galloped away, Monastario collapsed on his knees, no strength left in him. Toledano observed with interest this man whose face was still masked by a scarf. At the same time, Don Alejandro regained consciousness.

"Is everything alright, my friend?" Doctor Avila asked.

"Yes." He answered, nonetheless breathless.

Around him, soldiers and citizens were going round the plaza, helping their friends and leading the brigands to cells. As he stood up, helped by Doctor Avila, Don Alejandro noticed Sergeant Garcia putting a hand on Monastario.

"Sergeant Garcia, let this man go, I answer for him." He said firmly enough.

"Señor De la Vega, don't feel obliged." Said the man still on his knees and raising his head to him.

"Ca... Capitán Monastario." Stammered Garcia as recognizing then his voice.

_Oh... I better understand why this man is talented with fencing_. Thought Toledano.

"Baboso! How many times should I have to repeat it to you? I am not your capitán anymore!" Monastario grumbled with arrogance.

"It seems that some explanations are necessary." The viceroy said as he went out of his shelter.

"Arturo!" Cried out Raquel, running to kiss him.

Embarrassed, Toledano cleared his throat.

"Everything is alright, my dear?"

"Thank God, you're safe." She said by putting her hand on his shoulders making him then wince. "Arturo?"

"It's just a scratch that the doctor will see after having taken care of my opponent." He said by indicating him with a nod.

Monastario, held up by the sergeant, came closer.

"Why help this brigand?" She asked haughtily.

Enrique finally removed the scarf which was covering his face.

"He is not a brigand." Sustained Garcia. "He is the capitán... I mean, Señor Enrique Sanchez Monastario." He corrected him.

_Monastario? Would he be the former commandante?_ Realized Raquel by staring at him.

"We will be better to discuss this inside." The governor intervened.

"If I could accompany you in order to take care of the injured." Avila suggested.

"I don't see any inconveniences." Underlined Don Esteban.

"Don Alejandro, you come too. This heat is not good for your health, if I can permit." Toledano added.

"And what are we doing about the fugitives?" He interrogated.

"We're not going to let them run away for long, but rushing is not good either... It is my opinion that Zorro will follow their traces."

_Diego, be careful._ Thought Don Alejandro.

"What is the use of knowing that this outlaw will chase after them?" The governor questioned. "It's not for a desperado to make the law." He continued.

"If the man under the mask is wise, he will see that he can do anything." Don Alejandro argued.

"We're losing time debating the Fox." Monastario remarked. "Besides, I know the locations of their hideouts." He added in a low voice.

"Follow me." The viceroy said by leading the way to the barracks. "Constancia?"

"Yes, Father."

"The talk will be military. Go to the tavern with your friends."

"Si." She answered, obliged.

Señora Toledano would have well added something, but in front of her husband's look, she changed her mind.

"Señoritas." She said to call them.

Constancia and Leonar followed her to the tavern.

"Sergeant Garcia, Corporal Reyes." Toledano called.

"Si, Capitán."

"Go along and look after them."

"Si, mi Capitán." Saluted Garcia by making clap his boots before obeying.

"Aren't you afraid that they will take advantage of the situation to have a drink?" Monastario interrogated.

"In this instance, Señor, it's the soldier's duty which predominates." The governor argued.

_Yes, but knowing the liking of the sergeant for drink, Señor Monastario is not wrong._ Toledano was careful not to add.

Sometime after, in the commandante's office, as the doctor treated the former capitán.

"Señor Monastario, could you explain to us how you got involved in this matter?"

"Maybe I discovered too much in the past. This man, along with other bandits, burst in on my niece's home... After having fought a time, I was obliged to capitulate... El Lobo forced me to take up arms against you, Viceroy."

"Why having obeyed him?"

"I would have preferred to die rather than being affronted." He said with rage. "But if I wouldn't have obeyed, they would have died."

"They?" Interrogated the governor.

"My niece, Doña Isabella De la Cruz, and her son, Diego."

"Diego?" The viceroy repeated with surprise.

"Si."

"Don Alejandro, how did you know that it was Señor Monastario in spite of his scarf?" Toledano interrogated.

"I recognized his voice when he thanked the Fox." He explained.

"It was you at the De la Vegas?" Asked then Arturo.

"Indeed, Señor." Smiled Monastario.

"I saw you talking with the Fox a little time before... Why haven't you restrained him?" Toledano inquired.

"Zorro and I still have scores to settle." He retorted haughtily. "But I learnt to act honorably partly thanks to him... Whether he wanted it or not, I am indebted to him for my life."

By listening to the words of Monastario, Don Alejandro held back his anger with difficulty as well as his resentment; however, he remained more than astonished by the end of the sentence.

"This man, Don Sebastian De Otsoa, what is his plan?" The governor asked.

"El Lobo is in contact with Santa Anna. He wanted him to buy California. Santa Anna wanted to test the man by proposing a deal. To get rid of you, Viceroy, and eliminate Zorro, which one of his close friends persuaded will be trouble, a threat, in his conquest. That against which, he would have obtained Los Angeles... El Lobo accepted, but insidiously, he abducted Santa Anna's loved one, obliging him to renegotiate the deal."

"How do you know all this?" Toledano interrogated.

"One of Santa Anna's henchmen is an old acquaintance of mine. He asked me to discreetly investigate on a certain Don De Otsoa. When I learnt all this, I succeed to convince my friend that Zorro could help Santa Anna to find his loved one, but that he must abandon his violent plan of invasion. And the day when I wanted to inform Sergeant Garcia about my discovery, as he was in charge to the cuartel, I was... Abducted, I will say."

"So, Don Sebastián would have an asset in his sleeve against Santa Anna."

"Yes. And if the people of California want to believe in tomorrow, we must trust the Fox."

"And it's you who is saying this!" Exclaimed Don Alejandro.

Monastario winced; the exclamation of Don Alejandro was justified.

"Señor De la Vega, one day your life was in his hands and you trusted him." He tried in spite of it.

"He was fighting against your injustices." Retorted the old hidalgo.

"Don Alejandro, my friend, don't lose your temper." Doctor Avila said to him. "You should go home and rest."

"And leave Salena in the clutches of Don Sebastián?"

"Don Alejandro." The viceroy intervened. "We won't leave her a long time... Señor Monastario, could you tell us about his hideout."

"Of course."

Monastario went to take a map and indicated what he knew, beginning with the location of the camps while Doctor Avila treated then Toledano.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The anger of El Lobo

In the meantime, Zorro followed the bandits' tracks and quickly caught up with the latecomers. Seeing the Fox after them, they took out their guns and fired. Bullets were whistling all around him but he continued his wild stampede. He took out his whip and quickly unhorsed two bandits. The pursuit was suddenly shortened when an explosion was heard, provoking an avalanche of rocks and forcing him to stop in order not to be buried. When the fall stopped, he cleared a way among the rocks but in front of him, the brigands had vanished... Zorro nonetheless continued his path.

...

When El Lobo arrived at his camp, his rage subsisted and his worry was growing.

"Hernando!" He cried out.

This one stood up in the moment, something was wrong.

El Lobo dismounted and took Salena in his arms.

"Hernando." He repeated, walking straight to the cabin.

"Si." The man stammered.

"I need you right now!" He said by opening the door with a kick.

Inside, Isabella jumped. She observed El Lobo laying a señorita on the bed. Her face blanched.

"Señor!" Exclaimed Hernando, recognizing Salena.

"If you value your life and the one of your wife, make sure that she survives." El Lobo said before storming out.

Isabella followed him with her eyes, looking at him through the window. Outside, El Lobo took his head in his hands before crying out his rage.

"Mama." Whispered the child.

"Not now, Diego." She answered in the same manner while she bent to him. "Mama is going to help the doctor if she can."

Isabella stood up then and went closer to him.

"Don Hernando, can I help you?"

Astonished, Hernando turned to her.

"Si, open the closet next to you. There is a black medical bag... Give it to me, por favor."

Isabella obeyed and gave the bag to the doctor.

"Señora, have you ever treated any injury in the past?"

"No." She admitted while she was feeling nauseous.

"In this case, if you feel bad, don't hesitate to go to the window to have fresh air. I won't tell you to go out of the cabin; El Lobo won't appreciate it as he won't understand why. Take off this linen please."

When the señora obeyed, she saw the wound.

"Dios." She whispered. "What happened to her?" She asked then.

"This wound... It's a shot." Grumbled Hernando. "I don't know how she was hurt." He explained by beginning to treat her after having gotten rid of the cloth around the wound. Isabella watched a moment, helping the doctor, but quickly the nausea came back and she stepped back to the window.

"Will you excuse me!" She stammered, confused.

"Don't be ashamed, Señora. The first time I saw a wound like this, I was sick as soon as my eyes were on it." Hernando explained trying to comfort her.

When he ended to treat her, he put a clean linen on the wound.

"Señora, could you help me to bandage her? This linen must remain on place."

Isabella turned to him, trembling. When she noticed that the wound was not seen anymore, she went closer again. Hernando told her then the right thing to do.

"Gracias, Señora." He said once he was finished.

"You're welcome... Who is she?" She finally asked.

"Doña Salena De Castillos. Could you put her clothes back on, por favor?"

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Give an account to El Lobo." He answered while putting away his instruments.

Then he stepped back and went closer to the door. With his hand on the knob, he breathed for a long time, and then went out of the cabin.

While she dressed Salena, Isabella noticed a scar on her right arm.

"Who are you to be so special to have put this man in this state?"

Observing that the señorita's forehead was burning, she went looking for a second linen and moistened it before passing it on her face.

"I cross my fingers for you, Señorita." Isabella whispered, feeling the pain of the young woman.

"Mama?" Called Diego.

"Si."

"The señora, she is hurt?" He interrogated.

"I suppose yes, but for now she is resting. We must not make noise." Isabella explained on the verge of tears without knowing why.

Salena began to moan, moving her head from right to left.

_At least, she is alive._

"Diego... Diego, look out!" Salena whispered, still unconscious.

Isabella opened her eyes wide of astonishment.

_Diego? Would it be possible that it be Diego De la Vega? What happened?_

Outside, El Lobo observed Hernando coming to him and went to his encounter.

"How is she?" He hurried to ask.

"It's still too early to say... She lost a lot of blood... When was she injured?"

"Just before we came back... I... It's an accident." He stammered.

"You should have left her in Los Angeles... Her chance of survival would have been bigger." Hernando commented.

"What!" El Lobo exclaimed. "I forbid you to talk like this." He said by pushing him.

"If she dies, you can only put the blame on you." Hernando argued.

"No, because if she dies, you will follow her in the grave as well as your wife and all the other prisoners." El Lobo raged.

"Yago!" He called then. "Yago." He repeated.

"Señor." One of the bandits dared to say. "Yago didn't come back."

"What are you saying?" Don Sebastián said with surprise.

"He... He was restrained in Los Angeles by numerous lancers when you gave the retreat signal."

El Lobo cried out his rage, nothing was going as he wished.

"Gather the men immediately, we have to get ready. Hernando, go back to the señorita and woe betides you if anything happens to her."

Hernando obeyed silently. It was nonetheless more careful to stay in the cabin.

_El Chivo isn't come back either... Will he risk the life of his dear niece and her snotty child? She named him Diego... She could have chosen another name... What's more, when I think about it again, De la Vega wasn't there! Curious... If Monastario arrives, Señora De la Cruz will be on the first rank. For the time being, I have orders to give._ Don Sebastián thought as he watched his men gathering in front of him.

"José, Luis, Antonio, I want you to blow up the second encampment."

"What about the prisoners?" Luis questioned.

"I don't care about the prisoners. Blow them up with the camp."

"Even Doña Angela?" José astonished.

"Included Doña Angela." El Lobo grumbled.

"Yet, she cooks well." Antonio remarked.

"Obey without discussing if you care for your lives!" Don Sebastián fumed by taking out his gun and aiming at them.

"Very well, Chief." They suddenly said.

"All of you prepare yourselves to the impending arrival of the lancers."

Perched in the trees, Zorro, who finally arrived by another path, had heard all the talking. He observed Don Sebastián returning close to the cabin and noticed the three men coming in his direction. As he made himself more discreet, he watched them pass before going down from his hideout to go and find Tornado.

When he arrived to the second camp, the three men were locking up the hostages in a big cabin.

"And Angela?" Questioned José.

"You heard El Lobo." Antonio Retorted.

"The patron became crazy since he returned from Los Angeles." Underlined Luis.

"Do you care for your life or not?" Antonio harshly asked.

"Yes but..."

"In this case, don't contradict the patron's orders, José, or you will end like his other enemies." Antonio argued.

When the last prisoner was inside the cabin, José, Luis and Antonio evacuated the guards and installed powder kegs around and under the cabin. Then, with the last barrel, they created a way of exit by running a black streak on the arid ground in order to have time to run away.

As they were about to shoot on the streak to ignite it, Zorro arrived. Making crack his whip, he deflected Luis' shot, who turned with surprise.

"Zorro!" He exclaimed by dropping his weapon.

Antonio aimed at him; the shot went off as a second lash resounded.

"Come, come, Señores."

"José, shoot on the powder." Ordered Antonio by taking out his blade before dashing on Zorro.

At the bandit's approach, Tornado reared up, menacing, forcing the man to step back. In the meantime, José drew his gun... But so ill at ease close to the fox, he dropped his gun... Nonetheless, the shot went off when the weapon touched the ground, igniting the powder's streak.

Antonio smiled while Zorro winced. More than ever, time was playing against him. He made another lash with his whip to unarm Antonio before dismounting off Tornado and he ran to cut the black streak. The spark stopped then, to his greatest relief.

As he turned back, he noticed that the three bandits ran away.

_I have to get out the prisoners._

Quickly, he went to the cabin's door and broke the bolt with a pommel hit... Lucky, the wood was worm-eaten.

"Hurry up to get out." He said authoritarian by opening the door and making signs at the occupants.

Men, women, and children looked at him incredulous.

"Zorro! Gracias a Dios." He heard.

"Hurry up." He insisted as he went off the doorstep.

A shot, both far and close, got his attention.

"Go seek shelter in the other direction and wait for the lancers." He ordered.

"Gracias, Zorro." They all repeated.

The last one to get out, a señorita, stopped close to him, stunned.

"Señor, we owe you a great gratitude." She said by bowing.

"Come, Señorita, please get up." He said ill at ease.

"My brother would know to thank you at your right value."

"We'll see to that later... Join the others; I have to make this cabin explode in order that the bandits don't come back."

The señorita nodded and obeyed to this mysterious black rider that some have called Zorro. Turning briefly before taking back her run, she saw him light the fuse close to the cabin and going in the other direction.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A mistake too much

While Zorro reached El Lobo's camp, lancers were getting ready to leave the Pueblo of Los Angeles.

"I will come along with you." Don Alejandro sustained.

"My friend, take care of yourself." Avila pressed.

"You should go home to inform Don Diego about the situation." Toledano announced to him.

"What do you want him to do? He is no man to fight." Alejandro said. "So it is useless to trouble him with this case."

"Yet, he seems to be rather gifted." The capitán underlined.

Words suddenly failed Don Alejandro.

"Señor Toledano, De la Vega's hacienda is not on our way. We're going to lose time if we go and inform Don Diego." Monastario intervened. "Besides, Señor De la Vega won't be too much help to us." He added then.

Silently, the old hidalgo thanked the former capitán. Toledano observed the exchange between those two men, neither one nor the other will change their mind.

"Let's go!" He said making sign to the lancers and opening the way, respectively on his right and on his left, Don Alejandro and Monastario.

The advance toward the encampment was made quickly and silently. However, eager for answers, Toledano turned to the former commandante.

"Tell me, Señor Monastario, I read your notes in the margin of the sergeant's report... They are very interesting."

_What is he talking about?_ Wondered Don Alejandro, staying impassive and attentive.

Monastario smiled tauntingly.

"The Fox, didn't he ever humiliate you?" Enrique asked.

"I did have encounters with him a few times... The very first was the day of my arrival. After that, I saw him very few."

"Did you have the occasion to cross swords with him?"

"In all the meaning of the term. I crossed swords with and against him... He is an outstanding fencer." Toledano smiled.

"I bet he won each of yours jousts."

Don Alejandro hid a smile.

"Don't be so sure, Señor... During our last encounter, I unarmed the Fox."

Señor De la Vega lost his smile and turned to the capitán with astonishment.

"Congratulations, Capitán Toledano." Monastario said no less astonished than Don Alejandro.

"I deserve no credit, Señor... This day, Zorro was unwell. How is your wound?"

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry yourself, I experienced quite worse."

"The Fox?" Arturo interrogated without believing it.

"No, Zorro had never hurt me physically. Except maybe one time, but he didn't know then who his opponent was... It's my... It's my pride and my vanity which were hurt. How is your arm?" He asked for changing the conversation.

"A scratch!" Retorted Toledano by smiling.

"Let's hurry or Don Sebastián will have time to reorganize his troops." Don Alejandro remarked.

Toledano and Monastario silently approved Señor De la Vega's words and the ride accelerated.

...

When Zorro arrived at a reasonable distance from the second cabin, the explosion was heard and the blast knocked him down on the ground. He stood up a little dizzy and turned to see the extent of the damage.

_Well! It was close._ He said to himself before hastening his pace, he had a wolf to soften up.

The sound of the explosion wasn't unheard for the lancers or the other encampment.

El Lobo smiled... In spite of the bad news of Antonio, the Fox could not have survived.

_It's a pity for Antonio._ El Lobo thought ironical by looking at the now lifeless body of the bandit.

A hooting suddenly warned him for the approach of an intruder.

_Lancers are quick._ He realized by losing his smile.

"Wait for my signal." He said as a black shadow sneaked on the roof of the cabin and hid among branches of the surrounding trees.

Zorro observed El Lobo getting close to the cabin and guessed him entering. He had notice an opened skylight and took benefit of it to be able getting inside the cabin. The skylight opened revealing numerous beams, which participated to the support of the roofing.

"What are your doing next to my sweet?" El Lobo vividly asked.

Zorro clenched his fists with anger. How dare that man speak like that about Salena?

_Isabella._ He thought when he saw her stepping back terrified.

"Señor, Señora De la Cruz helped me." Explained a man that Zorro couldn't see.

"I didn't ask you anything." El Lobo said with that same furor.

The man hushed and it seemed to Zorro that this latter put himself on the sidelines. Isabella was trembling with fear, but the whispered words of the young woman came back to her mind.

"Your sweet?" She exclaimed! "I doubt that a man like you could be loved." She let out with ardor.

_But why did I said that?_ She opened her eyes wide by seeing him stepping to her with agitation.

Nor the sound of the slap or the cry of pain escaped Zorro who was infuriated within himself. Isabella fell down, the heart palpitating. Little Diego rose and ran to the bad guy.

"Brute." The child exclaimed.

Fulminating, El Lobo violently pushed back the little one with the back of his hand.

"Diego!" Cried out Isabella.

As she stood up, she wanted to go and see him but El Lobo stopped her.

"That's enough of my patience, Señora." He said by firmly grabbing her.

Zorro saw him take an object in the desk drawer and hide it behind his back, but he didn't manage to know what it was. Then Don Sebastián led Isabella to the cabin's door.

Revolted by the gesture of this man and his behavior, Zorro fought against himself in order not to go down.

El Lobo stopped on the doorstep and placed his gun against the señora's temple.

Zorro then observed little Diego beginning to move for his great solace. Seized by pain, the child began to cry while outside the lancers arrived.

"Tell him to be quiet." Complained Don Sebastián.

"You did hurt him, brute that you are." Isabella retorted.

"Señora." El Lobo growled.

"Señor, give yourself up without making a fuss." Toledano ordered, making him forget Señora De la Cruz.

Señor De Otsoa raised his head and observed the lancers in front of him. There were just a handful of soldiers, Capitán Toledano, Señor De la Vega and... El Chivo.

"You're a funny one, Capitán. Do you really believe that I will surrender without fighting?"

"You will risk the lives of your men for your own good pleasure?" Monastario interrogated.

"My men are quite more efficient than the lancers of Los Angeles." El Lobo retorted before strongly whistling.

Bullets began to rain among the lancers who scattered. Monastario stayed on place, looking around him and making a perfect target for Don Sebastián.

Taking off his gun of the señora's temple, he then aimed at him.

"Adiós, El Chivo." He whispered.

"No." Exclaimed Isabella by firmly pushing him.

Unbalanced, El Lobo missed his target. However, the bullet hit the tree next to Monastario whose mount suddenly reared up making him fall on the ground.

Don Sebastián turned again to Isabella who just stepped back again.

"Señora, you can say farewell to your son." El Lobo roared by aiming at the little one.

"No!" Cried out Isabella by rushing at Diego to protect him with her body.

Perched above, Zorro perceived the danger and made crack his whip, turning away the shot at the last second.

El Lobo raised his head to the intruder, surprised and grumbling of this interruption.

"Zorro!" He exclaimed.

Without thinking, he aimed at him and he wanted to shoot... Vainly. His weapon was empty. Fuming, he threw it on the floor and took out his sword while the Fox went down of his perch. Hernando stepped back in a corner of the room when he saw him. Isabella opened her eyes and turned her head at El Lobo's exclamation.

_Diego._ She smiled by discovering him.

Cantankerously, the Wolf pounced on the Fox.

"It appears you're a good fencer." He taunted.

"A good fencer? It's an affront just to think about it, Señor." Zorro said ironical by increasing his cadence of attack.

Don Sebastián lost his smile; the outlaw was playing with him.

_Gee!_ He thought in front of the ease which the Fox parried and dodged his assaults.

However, he didn't play his last card and tried to unsettle his opponent by leading him close to Señora De la Cruz. He felt tiredness winning on him and knew he had to act quickly to have luck to defeat the black rider.

"You're worthless, Señor De Otsoa." Zorro growled by leading him back close to the door.

Outside, fired shots didn't stop raining but the bandits found themselves put to rout thanks to the information given by Monastario. Chevaux de frises supposed to slow down the lancers got the contrary effect and were obstacles to the escape of the bandits as other lancers were resolutely waiting for them on the other side of the traps.

Leaning against the door, Don Sebastián was cursing. Nonetheless, luck changed tragically in his favor when a shot shattered the window, making cry out Isabella in surprise and pain. Zorro turned his head with worry to her, momentarily forgetting his opponent. Machiavellian, El Lobo erased a quick smile and caught his dagger, hidden in his back, with his left hand.

"Señora De la Cruz?" Zorro questioned by seeing her hunched on the floor.

He saw her react and sighed with relief, but he had a feeling of impending danger.

"Señor Zorro!" Suddenly called Hernando as he tried to warn him when El Lobo struck.

Zorro turned his head then to Don Sebastián and noticed his smile. He guessed the left arm of his opponent on his right, then he felt more than he saw a blade biting into his flesh, in his back, at the level of his shoulder. His weapon, suddenly heavy, fell on the ground while he muffled his pain and he raised his left hand to his wound as he moved back, forcing El Lobo to let go of his dagger, which remained in the wound.

"D... Dios, Zorro." Isabella felt sorry, missing to say wrong.

She had heard Hernando's call. Hazy, she had turned and became witness of the drama. She had felt her friend's pain and felt guilty about it.

Don Sebastian sniggered at his success. In bad state, Zorro knew that this wound will cause him troubles if the fight dragged on.

"You're less showing off." El Lobo taunted.

Zorro's sight became blurred. Outside, shots had stopped.

"The game is over, Zorro."

"For you." The Fox asserted by getting a grip on himself and dodging his opponent's assault.

But, the Fox was unarmed and could only dodge. He found himself driving back against one of the cabin's wall. El Lobo smiled with a jeering look, he had won.

"Adiós, Señor Zorro." He said by pouncing on him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A bitter tasting victory

Zorro slid along the wall to dodge the assault. Carried away by his spirit, El Lobo couldn't stop and his weapon thrust in a round billet. So stuck in the wall, Don Sebastián didn't manage to free it and momentarily forgot Zorro whose shape had been a bit deteriorated.

By leaning on the wall, he involuntary introduced a little more of the dagger in his shoulder. He was so gripped with pain that he felt nauseous.

Taking advantage of the moment which was offered to him, he moved to his sword and took it back with his left hand. As he stood up, he heard El Lobo exult after having freed his weapon.

"You're mine now, Zorro." He said by looking down, believing to find the Fox still in front of him.

"No, it's impossible." He whispered when he discovered his disappearance.

Zorro would have laughed about the situation but his state didn't permit it. The face El Lobo made when he noticed his foe behind him was comical as well as burlesque.

"Diablo." He growled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zorro noticed Isabella standing up, helping little Diego to do the same before catching firmly her left side. Then they moved on the sidelines, joining Hernando who took care of her. He sat her on the bottom of the bed in order not to bother Señorita De Castillos who began to stir.

"It's a nasty gash!" The doctor whispered.

"Mama." Whined the child by seeing the wound.

"Mama is alright, Diego. It's nothing, I assure you. It's just a little cut." She explained to him.

Hernando didn't say anything and silently congratulated the señora's bravery.

El Lobo observed his enemy and remarked that outside noises had stopped. Zorro stepped back to the door, an idea in mind.

"You have no loophole, Zorro." El Lobo said by going to him firmly.

"Do you believe it?" He asked as he stopped one step from the exit and pointed his sword to him.

"You are barely standing up, Señor." Don Sebastián sniggered before lunging on him.

Zorro parried the attack without too much difficulty and taking on his reserves, unarmed Señor De Otsoa in a jiffy, leaving him dumbstruck. Without waiting, Zorro put his blade under the bandit's throat.

"Señor, the exit is this way." Zorro underlined by pointing at the door with a brief nod.

"I won't..."

He suddenly stopped when the Fox pressed the blade, cutting him slightly.

"Don't push your luck anymore, Don Sebastián." The outlaw growled.

El Lobo swallowed once the blade was away and nodded his approval. In spite of this, he remained eaten by rancor and anger.

"I will get my revenge." He grumbled by going out.

As soon as he was outside, Zorro closed the door behind El Lobo and locked it to have time recovering somehow.

Outside, Don Sebastián turned back and beat against the door, getting the attention of Toledano, Don Alejandro and Monastario.

"Señor." Toledano called.

_Isabella._ Monastario thought. Noticing the broken window, he ran to the cabin.

Silently, Don Alejandro went closer to Don Sebastian, in doing so joining Toledano.

Inside, Diego was leaning against the door, his breath shortened. The pain was such that he let go of his weapon again, worrying Hernando, Isabella and little Diego who had stopped crying.

"Zorro?" Isabella interrogated, her voice hiding badly her pain and her worry.

The Fox closed his eyes a short time before getting a hold on himself. Slowly, he bent down, picked up his weapon and put it away. Then he turned and moved forward.

"Señor, I owe you my life. Gracias." Zorro said by slightly bowing.

"Señor, you don't owe me anything." Hernando retorted.

"Buenas tardes, Doña Isabella, there was some time we didn't see each other."

"Señor, don't overdo it." She reprimanded him.

Diego smiled and turned to Salena. With a tender gesture, he stroked her face.

"Will she recover?" He asked.

"To be honest, I can't say... She lost a lot of blood... However, I can assure you that she has more color than when she arrived. What happened?" Hernando asked.

"There was an uprising at Los Angeles... I saw her struggling against Don Sebastian. Then, there was a shot and she fell down." Zorro explained before kissing her forehead gently.

"Who is she?" Isabella asked.

"A friend." The Fox answered by wincing.

"She is more than that, isn't she?"

"I think that my father is right." He answered enigmatical before staggering, leaning on the head of the bed.

Isabella looked at him with confusion, not understanding her friend's words.

"Señor, let me take care of you!" Hernando allowed himself.

"I can't stay here. Lancers are going to come in any time." Zorro said, fighting against dizzy spells that were harassing him. "Tell them that the hostages in the second encampment are all safe and that they are waiting for them, sheltered."

"Gracias." Hernando breathed before catching on. "But... You won't be able to climb up with this wound."

"Unfortunately, I don't see any other way out."

All of sudden, he felt a pulling on his trousers and he lowered his face.

"Buenas tardes." He said.

"Señor Zorro, is this true that you saved Los Angeles from a bad tyrant?" Little Diego asked.

"Yes, that's exact."

"You saved Uncle Rique too?"

"Yes, indeed." Zorro answered.

"And who will save you?" The child asked.

Caught unawares, Zorro didn't know what to answer and thought a short time as someone was knocking on the door.

"Don't worry about that, Diego... Señora, Señor, thank you to take care of Señorita De Castillos."

Nauseous, Zorro noticed a ladder and used it somehow to go up to the skylight.

"Open the door!" A voice unknown to Isabella suddenly said.

She didn't move, Zorro wasn't yet well hidden.

"Isabella!" Monastario called then.

There, she watched that Zorro wasn't visible and went to the door.

"Señora, be careful." Hernando breathed. "You should avoid moving."

"Don't worry, Don Hernando."

"Isabella?" Enrique repeated with worry.

"I'm coming." She answered.

As soon as the door was opened, Monastario embraced his niece, which hid a grimace.

Little Diego, seeing him, ran toward his arms.

"Uncle Rique." He cried out.

"Well, Diego, did you... What have you got on your face?" Monastario exclaimed by letting go of his niece to bend toward his little nephew.

The child looked down, sheepish.

"Señora." Toledano said by coming in.

"Señor." She answered slightly blanched.

"Capitán Toledano." Hernando saluted by coming forward.

"Señor... Weren't you at the tavern some days ago with Señor De Otsoa?" Arturo asked by getting closer to him. His face seemed familiar.

"Si, Señor... I'm a doctor... My wife, as well as the others hostages, is waiting for you in what remains of the second encampment."

"What remains... What happened?" Toledano asked with confusion.

"El Lobo ordered its destruction... A messenger came and told me that the order was well followed but that the prisoners were sheltered." Hernando lied very easily.

_So it was that._

"How many are you?" The capitán asked.

"If you count El Chivo... Forgive me." He said by interrupting himself. "If you count Señor Monastario, Señora De la Cruz and her son, as well as me, we are about fifteen."

"Salena." Cried out Don Alejandro by entering at his turn.

Zorro felt a weight disappearing from his shoulders by seeing his father who seemed in good health.

"Señor Monastario, you were inspired ordering to bring three carts." Toledano said by turning.

By doing so, his look laid momentarily on a fresh stain of blood and he frowned, puzzled. Then, when he lifted his head, he noticed the wan and troubled face of Monastario as his little nephew was whispering to his ear.

"Señores, Señorita De Castillos is not fit to be moved on a horse, nor is Señora De la Cruz." Hernando enunciated, making raise Monastario's head who looked at his niece with worry.

"Isabella?" He questioned by discovering her now bandaged wound.

"It's just a cut... The window broke in shards." She explained with a contrite look.

"We will use a cart to move the señoras. The former hostages will be divided up in the two others carts and our prisoners will go on foot." Toledano underlined before returning to the door.

"Sergeant Garcia." He called.

"Yes, mi Capitán."

"Please make approach a cart!"

"Si!"

Toledano returned then next to Señorita De Castillos.

"Please excuse me, Don Alejandro." He said to be able to get closer to her.

With carefulness, Arturo took Salena in his arms.

"Diego." She whispered, astonishing each one and making them smile.

Ill at ease, Toledano cleared his throat.

From his hideout, Zorro saw everything and found himself torn between jealousy and solace. But his own pain reminded him he had to remain strong not to let escape even a sigh. Then, he notice Monastario turning to the outside. The lancers just came to end to tie the bandits.

"Capitán Toledano." Enrique said.

"What is it?" The latter asked while he arrived next to him, the señorita in his arms.

"We should hurry... A storm is coming." Monastario gave as a pretext while he observed the sky becoming dark to prove his words.

Nonetheless, the real cause for alarm remained in what little Diego had whispered to him about the Fox.

Laying the señorita cautiously in the cart, Toledano nodded.

"Sergeant Garcia, Corporal Reyes, return to the cuartel with the prisoners. Have four lancers escort the carts and follow me."

"At your command, Capitán." Saluted Garcia before making sign to the men to go.

"Señor Monastario, do you know where the second encampment is?"

"Si."

"So, I beg you to take me there. I know you would prefer to stay with your niece, but I should be grateful if you could wait a little more."

"I will lead you... Señor De la Vega, can I ask you a favor?" He interrogated then.

"What can I do for you, Señor Monastario?"

"I presume that you will bring Señorita de Castillos to your hacienda, isn't it so?"

"That's exact. Doña Salena will be at home there. Why that question?"

"In fact, I want to know if you could house Señor De la Cruz and her son by waiting for me."

"Doña De la Cruz will be always welcome to the hacienda, Señor. I will be honored to accommodate her home."

Worried for Zorro, Hernando, the last one to get out, turned to close the cabin door. He noticed him lying on a beam. He seemed to be lifeless, but a gesture from the Fox assured him and he ended his move.

"Why did you close the door?" Don Alejandro asked.

"Out of habit." Hernando retorted. "Capitán Toledano, my wife Doña Lucinda is one of the hostages. Would you be kind enough to lead her by Señor De la Vega if he doesn't see any inconvenience?"

"Don Alejandro?" Interrogated Arturo.

"Of course!"

"In this case, I will. Hurry up, Señores!" He said then as the wind became violent.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A risky decision

While Don Alejandro was leaving on his side, escorting the señoras' cart, Monastario and the capitán mounted.

"This way." Monastario said by opening the path.

...

In the cabin, Zorro went down from his hideout, struggling again against dizzy spells. Making sure there were no more lancers around, he went out and whistled for Tornado.

The whistle didn't escape Toledano and Monastario who exchanged a smile. The Fox was well and truly present... However, must they believe Don Sebastián about his exploit?

Ten meters from their starting point, Monastario stopped, puzzling the capitán.

"You have trouble?" He asked.

"I have the feeling that my horse has a stone under his shoe... Keep going straight on, the encampment is less than ten minutes. I will join you there." Enrique explained by dismounting.

"Very well." Toledano said by frowning briefly.

Monastario watched him leave, and then he mounted and turned back in the direction of the first encampment. He arrived there when Tornado showed next to the Fox. Monastario erased a quick smile and rode more. By doing so, he noticed that the masked bandit had trouble mounting.

_Diego had unfortunately confirmed the words of El Lobo, I'm afraid_. Enrique became alarmed.

Tired, Zorro was startled when he felt some hands resting on his shoulders for support. He turned his head with surprise.

"Señor Monastario." He said astonished.

"The wolf left you a nice bite." The latter said by discovering the dagger and by moving his hand as for taking it out.

"Don't touch it." The Fox winced. "Although painful and very unpleasant, the fact that the blade is still in the wound lessened the bleeding."

"Let me at least help you mount your horse." Enrique said while the stallion, guessing the state of his rider, knelt to help him at its manner.

"Gracias, my friend." Zorro whispered.

"You should go and see Doctor Avila before anything else."

"Señor... I have unfortunately no time to go there."

"You won't be able to go back home like this!" Monastario exclaimed.

"And yet, I have to."

"Why didn't you show up when we were in the cabin?"

"And thrown into panic Señor De la Vega?"

_On this point, I can't say anything_. The former capitán sighed.

"Señor Monastario, go back with Capitán Toledano... I should be in measure be able to go back home."

"These aren't reassuring words, De la Vega." Enrique couldn't refrain to say.

Zorro smiled briefly.

"You know the way back to the cave, don't you? I'm not in the state to lead you there." He said to Tornado's attention after having saluted Monastario.

Tornado disapproved his rider's words by neighing.

"Try too not to make me fall." Zorro added as he lied down on his equidae friend's back, which galloped away under the worried look of Monastario.

...

The former capitán quickly joined Toledano just a few minutes before he arrived to the second encampment.

"Is everything alright?" Arturo asked.

"Yes, but a visit to the blacksmith is necessary." Enrique said soberly.

When they discovered what was left of the second encampment, they were flabbergasted.

"Señor De Otsoa overdid it." Toledano underlined.

"Yes, indeed."

"Hola... Is there anybody here?" Toledano cried out. "I am the Commandante of Los Angeles. The bandits have been apprehended. You can go out."

"Gracias" echoed to his words.

Monastario and Toledano saw numerous persons coming forward, including four women and three children.

"Who among you is Doña Lucinda?"

A young woman came closer apprehensively. Did the capitán have some bad news to tell her?

"I am Doña Lucinda." She said with a voice full of confusion.

"Do you know how to ride?"

"Y... Yes." She answered with surprise.

"Very well. Private Perez, dismount!"

"At your command!"

"I know that the carts won't be very comfortable, but please get inside. The lancers will escort you to Los Angeles. Doña Lucinda, your husband asked me to lead you to him." Toledano continued.

"Señor." Called a señora with a slightly stranger accent.

"Si, Señora."

"Where is the man in black?" She asked naïvely.

_The man in black? Zorro for sure._ Monastario smiled mischievous.

"I regret, Señora, we didn't see the man you're talking about... You have a slight accent. If you permit me, where are you from?" Toledano explained.

"I'm from Mexico City, Señor."

"Private Hugo, dismount... Señora, I beg you to be willing to follow us, too."

Hugo obeyed smiling and went to help his colleagues to board the former hostages in the carts before settling next to the coach drivers.

"Señor?" The Mexican woman interrogated, puzzled.

"We will lead you to the De la Vega hacienda. You will be better there than in the tavern."

"I don't need favored treatment, Señor. I just want to be able to inform my brother than I'm free."

"You will have more ease to write there than in Los Angeles, Señora?"

"Señora Angela De Santa Anna." She introduced herself.

Toledano and Monastario exchanged a surprised look, while murmurs could be heard.

"Are you a relative to Señor Antonio Lopez De Santa Anna?" Monastario asked.

"Si. He is my brother." She answered.

"Señora, I would follow the capitán's advice if I were you." Enrique sustained.

Hesitant, the señora finally mounted on the horse.

"Lancers, hurry to go back to Los Angeles. Señoras, Señor Monastario, let's go."

...

Tornado had galloped quicker than usual; slowing down in the delicate passages, feeling that his rider wasn't in top form. He arrived at the cavern long before Don Alejandro arrived to the hacienda. Inside, Tornado neighed to warn Bernardo.

Surprised, this latter stood up in one jump and went quickly next to the horse. His look laid on the black form completely round-shouldered on Tornado.

"Gracias Tornado." Diego whispered while Bernardo helped him to dismount.

"Gracias, Bernardo... Now, you have to help me... to dress... I have to join the hacienda."

Bernardo indicated him the inside stairs.

"No, Bernardo... I can't go back by the inside... My father will arrive in a moment or another."

Bernardo seemed to be surprise.

"My father won't be alone..." Diego winced by beginning to untie his cloak with his left hand, intriguing Bernardo who hadn't seen yet the wound.

"Our friend Don Sebastián... has treacherously stabbed the Fox. Taking benefit of a careless mistake from him." Diego explained as good as he could.

Bernardo became sallow and went round of his friend. When he discovered the dagger, he felt like a blow struck him and quickly went in front of Zorro.

"My friend, I have another request to ask you... You see my vest and my white shirt hanging... Go and fetch them."

The manservant obeyed to his friend and went back with the clothes.

_The most difficult task still remains to ask him_. Diego sighed

"Now, you will pull out the dagger and pierce the clothes at the same place."

Bernardo nodded a no, he found the idea bad.

"Time is short... I can't keep the dagger until my father's arrival. A man... Don Hernando will be there. He is a doctor... He was there when Zorro was wounded... He warned me and in a way he permitted me to avoid the worst... And if he sees the dagger..."

Bernardo sighed and winced... Then he moved behind him and looked at the weapon.

"Above all, take it out in one motion." Diego said by going to lean on the wall.

The manservant looked at the young don, torn between the will to obey him and the fear to hurt him even more. Just thinking of it, he was feeling nauseous. He went to put away the clothes on a wood chest, and then came closer again.

Diego closed his eyes. He knew it was a lot to ask, but he couldn't take the risk to be discovered like this. If he managed to go to the hacienda by the main door, in a pitiful condition, an attack was an easy explanation. When he felt Bernardo laying a hand on his back to take support, he breathed in a long time and waited.

The blade slipped sharply out of the wound, inducing sweat and weakness as well for one and the other. Bernardo dropped the weapon and, holding up his friend, helped him to sit down a moment.

"Gracias." Diego said by clenching his teeth.

Bernardo tapped him on his left shoulder to comfort him, and then he picked up the dagger and went to stab the clothes, trying to inflict damages at the level of the wound.

Afterwards, he helped Diego to dress. The ordeal was trying for both.

Once ready, Diego went closer to the outdoor exit of the cavern. As soon as he was near, Bernardo restrained him. The weather wasn't good.

"My friend, I must arrive to the hacienda by using the main door." Diego explained, his head feeling heavy. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, you have the right to come and look for me."

Bernardo frowned. It won't take so many minutes to go from the cavern to the hacienda by outside, on foot...

Reluctantly, he released him and looked at him moving forward.

…

As they were on their way, Toledano, Monastario, Lucinda and Angela got the unpleasant luck to find themselves under a very light rain.

"That's all we need." Monastario grumbled.

In the brightness of lightning, he glimpsed a move on his left and guessed a black silhouette walking with difficulties. He stopped and observed.

"Señor Monastario, why stop? Do you want to catch Death?" Toledano questioned.

"Don't wait for me." He said without other explanation before leaving toward the point he was looking at.

Astonished, Toledano followed him with his eyes a moment.

"Señoras, let's hurry. We aren't far anymore."

"What about Señor Monastario?" Angela interrogated.

"He knows what he is doing." _I Hope. _"The weather is not good to wait. I will feel guilty if you'll get a cold."

They started again their path, puzzled by the action of Señor Monastario; lucky for them, the rain stopped, but the weather remained heavy. When the little team arrived to the De La Vega hacienda, the sky was so dark that it could be mistaken for night. The storm was growling. Flashes of lightning were streaking the sky. The wind was blowing even more violently and the rain had started to fall again moderately.

As soon as they arrived, a manservant opened the door for them. It's true that Don Alejandro, after having called vainly his son, had informed that he was waiting on some guests.

_What's Diego doing? He should already be back._ He got worried.

"Señor." He said to Hernando. "It appears to me that someone just arrived. I will leave you a moment."

"Do, Señor De la Vega." Retorted the doctor. "Say to Doña Isabella to remain seated."

"I won't miss it." The old hidalgo said by letting the doctor next to his ward in the company of Crescencia.

"Capitán Toledano, everything went alright?" He asked when arriving in the sala.

"Si. Let me introduce you to Doña Lucinda, the doctor's wife." Arturo announced.

"Señora." Don Alejandro saluted by bowing.

"Permit me to introduce you to Doña Angela De Santa Anna." He presented then.

Surprised, Don Alejandro didn't miss nonetheless to salute the señora like he should.

"Please, take a seat." He said inviting them to sit down.

Each took place around the table.

"And for you, Don Alejandro, everything was alright?"

"Yes, I installed Salena in a guest room. Don Hernando is near her with Crescencia. Doña Isabella, the doctor told you to remain seated."

"We always have to follow the doctor's advice, Mama."

"Yes, Diego, always." She said smiling.

"By the way, where is Don Diego?" Toledano asked all of sudden.

"Where is Uncle Enrique?" Isabella interrogated in the same time.

The capitán's question threw a slight unease in the room while outside the thunder growled strongly. A second one, very close, hid the noise of a table falling with a roar. Isabella raised her eyes to Don Alejandro and bit her lips. Why has the capitán asked this question? Did he have some doubts about her friend's identity?

…

Monastario quickly found himself where he was aiming at. He had seen the black form falling down. Dismounting off of his horse, he hurried next to the man on the ground and turned him.

"De la Vega!" He exclaimed by recognizing him.

Suddenly, lightning struck and the thunder growled immediately; frightening the horse, which galloped away.

"Just my luck!" He grumbled.

"Well, Don Diego, get up!" He shook him.

"Tired." The young don whispered.

_At least, he isn't unconscious._

"I don't want to hear anything, Soldier. You have to get up, it's an order!" Monastario said authoritarian, helping him to stand up by holding him up on his left.

As good as they could, both men began to walk.

"Why didn't you stay home? You don't make life easy." Monastario moaned.

Diego was heavy. Lucky for them, the hacienda wasn't far anymore.

…

Bernardo, who was on the lookout for Diego's return, was surprised to see Monastario opening the patio gate, helping Diego to walk.

"De la Vega." Monastario called.

Inside the hacienda, Isabella and Arturo just came to ask their questions. To cap it all, the thunder growled in the same time, hiding the call of the former capitán.

"Don Alejandro." He cried out then before falling down, wincing, under the weight of Diego who passed out.

The table, next to them, fell down also, carried along by the fall of both men as a second hit of thunder roared.

Bernardo hurried in the hacienda, going down the stairs quickly.

"I suppose that..." Don Alejandro began answering, but he stopped suddenly while the main door was opened vividly, startling each one.

When the manservant noticed so many people, he didn't take time to be astonished and made signs to Don Alejandro to come. Without waiting, he braved the bad weather and went back outside.

Señor De la Vega and Toledano exchanged a perplexed look. What was happening?

Confused, Don Alejandro excused himself and went to the doorstep with a lump in his throat.

"Diego." He exclaimed with apprehension by discovering him lying on the ground, under the rain. Next to him was Monastario who just came to extricate himself.

He hastened to their sides and noticed his son's wound at a glance. Toledano had stood up at the exclamation of their host and went outside with urgency.

"Capitán Toledano..." Monastario began by grabbing the legs of the young don while the officer seized him under the arms. Enrique winced slightly under the effort. Bernardo went back to the hacienda and held the door opened to ease the movements.

Inside, the señoras have finally stood up, puzzled by the general reaction.

"What's happening?" Doña Lucinda asked, astonished.

"I... Diego!" Isabella breathed out.

Noticing her friend so pale and her uncle wet from head to toes, Señora De la Cruz felt her legs failing her.

She took support on the table, nauseous. Angela, who was at her side, helped her to sit down again.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Diego De la Vega... Our host's son. He is a very good friend." She explained.

_Diego..._

The child turned to his mother, worried.

"Uncle Diego is not well." He said. "He is as unwell as Zorro." He whispered then, intriguing Doña Angela who seemed to be the only one to have heard him.

"Uncle Diego?" Isabella repeated with astonishment... "The doctor will come to take care him." She explained, getting a hold on her surprise.

"We don't have time to go and request Doctor Avila." Monastario, on to whom the first sentence of his little nephew didn't escape, remarked.

"My husband can take care of him." Doña Lucinda intervened while Enrique and Arturo laid Diego down on the sofa.

_It's true that Don Hernando can intervene. However, I don't know how Diego was wounded. I doubt that he came back to the hacienda without having thought about it. I must have confidence in him_. Don Alejandro mused.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A moment's respite

Don Alejandro turned towards Bernardo, ready to ask him to go and look for Don Hernando, but he changed his mind. Bernardo wasn't aware of the situation. The manservant noticed Don Alejandro's behavior and remained intrigued. The old hidalgo made a sign to stay next to Diego before disappearing.

When Don Alejandro came in the guest room, he found Crescencia close to Salena, soothing her. It was true that Salena didn't have good memories about Don Hernando.

"Salena, how are you feeling?" Señor De la Vega asked.

"Don Alejandro!" The housekeeper exclaimed.

"Gracias, Crescencia." He said then.

This latter went out of the room discreetly.

"What is happening?" Hernando asked in front of his gloomy face.

"We need your service in the sala. Take your belongings, I beg you."

Hernando stood up in a hurry, worrying Salena.

"Don Alejandro." She said with anxiety.

The old man looked away in order not to betray his emotions.

"Rest, Salena." He said with difficulty and making sign to Hernando to get out.

As soon as he was out of the room, Don Alejandro closed the door. Her heart palpitating, she observed him; something grave had happened.

"Salena, I beg you to remain calm as for what I'm about to tell you."

"What is happening? ... Diego?" She interrogated, her voice tightening with fear like she'd guessed.

Señor De la Vega bent down his head again, briefly.

"Diego was wounded... I ignore the details. The fact is that his state seems to me to be worrying." He explained, struggling not to break down.

Salena rose up even more. Except for a pain in her shoulder, she didn't feel too weak.

"Salena!" Don Alejandro exclaimed as he saw her standing up.

"I want to see him." She said with emotion.

"You're not in state to do such an effort." He remarked.

"Por favor, Don Alejandro." She said imploringly.

He sighed and agreed to her demand, and then he offered her his arm to help her walk.

When they arrived in the sala, Don Hernando and his wife were locked in a tender embrace.

"Gracias, Don Alejandro." She whispered by letting go of his arm.

Nodding to Bernardo, she stepped towards Diego and both men near him made her a place silently. When she put her gaze on his soaked vest, what struck her was the red stain on his white shirt collar.

"Señores, help me to undo his vest and shirt, please." She said in an unsteady voice making react Hernando.

_Señorita De Castillos has stood up!_ The doctor realized by letting go of his wife.

After a silent exchange with her, he took back his bag and went closer to the young De la Vega.

"Señorita?" He interrogated.

"Diego... He is hurt... He has to be treated." She explained, her throat tightening.

Toledano and Monastario just came to remove his clothes, exposing his recent injury.

"I didn't think that Diego had such scars." Toledano astonished by noticing the diverse marks more or less old.

"The mark of a cut on his left arm and the bullet wound on the same side, he owes me. As much as the first is voluntary, the second is accidental." Monastario explained. "But his two others marks..."

_This man must be Señor Monastario_. Señorita De Castillos realized.

"Lay him down on his stomach, por favor. The scar on his right side is old... eight months... Diego was wounded by protecting me during the hearing of a trial. As for the one on his left... He was attacked by bandits, three months ago."

_The left mark is really nasty... It's neither a blade nor a bullet which left him such a scar... What happened, then?_ Toledano thought.

As soon as Diego was positioned in another way, Salena hastened to wipe the blood on his back to better localize the wound. Bernardo, next to her, had given her a linen and was now holding a bowl of water.

"Santa Maria." Hernando whispered by finally noticing the wound. "Señorita De Castillos, above all, don't strain yourself. You were also seriously wounded... You should return to rest."

"I thank you for your solicitude, Señor." She said with bitterness. She had no confidence in him.

"Salena." Don Alejandro intervened.

"It doesn't matter, Señor De la Vega." Hernando said by opening his bag.

Salena noticed then the several instruments in it and she opened her eyes wide.

"You're a doctor?" She asked.

"Si."

Without a word, Salena stepped back and let him the place, observing him.

"His wound is sharp... It's quite a stab he received." He whispered.

_Stab? Could it be possible that? No, it's impossible; it could only be a coincidence. Zorro still had Don Sebastian's weapon in his wound and it would have been madness to take it out without assistance. However...His injury seems to be at the same place..._

Under the attentive look of each, Hernando treated Diego's wound and put a bandage on the injury after having closed it.

"Doña Salena, go back to rest." Don Alejandro suggested by seeing her unsteady on her legs. "I will come to inform you as soon as there is news."

"Si." She answered as she was helped by Capitán Toledano.

Señora De la Cruz stood up then and went closer.

"Con su permiso, Don Alejandro." She said by arriving next to Salena.

The old hidalgo nodded positively.

"Gracias, Doña Isabella." He said by bowing and permitting her to lead his ward in the guest room; little Diego, behind them, cast a worried and sad glance at the young De la Vega.

Don Alejandro suddenly realized that his guests weren't really at ease in such an environment.

"Señoras, please excuse me, I am neglecting my obligations. I will ask the servants to prepare a good hot bath and make you comfortable in one of the rooms where you can rest." Don Alejandro explained by clapping his hands. "Furthermore, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask to Crescencia."

"Señor, you're forgiven." Angela retorted as she shivered in spite of herself.

"Patron?"

"Crescencia, please lead the señoras in one of the guest rooms and prepare what they need to warm up and change."

"Si. Señoras." She said by inviting them to follow her.

"Señor De la Vega, my wife and I thank you for your offer, but we will go back to the pueblo as soon as the thunderstorm dies down. I will go and inform Doctor Avila about the situation... My fellow member certainly knows other remedies to improve his state. Your son seems to be resistant. In spite of the severity of his injury, he should recover quickly... If everything goes well."

"In this case, I beg you to wait in the library."

Hernando rose and bowed.

"Gracias."

"No, Señor, gracias." Alejandro repeated.

Angela followed Crescencia silently, not without beforehand having thanked the hacendado.

"Señor Monastario, Capitán Toledano, you should go and change also... Follow Bernardo."

"Señor De la Vega, we don't..." Arturo was interrupted by Enrique who put a hand on his shoulder. "Gracias." He said then.

Don Alejandro made sign to Bernardo, indicating the señores's clothes and his. Bernardo approved with a nod and with a gesture of his hand, he invited Arturo and Enrique to follow him.

Alone, Alejandro let his heart speak.

"What the devil happened to you, Diego?" He interrogated out loud and next to Diego who had again been positioned on his back.

...

When Toledano, Monastario and Bernardo came back in the sala, simply dressed, Bernardo made signs to Don Alejandro to go to change. The don nodded and Bernardo noticed then the reddened eyes of the proud hidalgo. When he stood up, Diego winced and whined.

"Diego." Don Alejandro breathed out as the thunderstorm was going away.

"Salena." The young don whispered, astonishing his father which smiled at this simple word.

"Salena is fine, Son. Don't get agitated too much... Señores, I'll be back. Take good care of him." He said then speaking to both capitáns.

"You can be sure of it." Toledano sustained.

…

When they entered in the guest room, Isabella helped Salena to settle down on the bed.

"Diego, sit down in a corner, please?" Señora De la Cruz said.

Surprised, Salena looked at the child obeying his mother.

"Is this your son?" She asked.

"Si, Diego is all my life." Isabella underlined with a beaming smile.

"Diego?" Salena couldn't help to repeat.

"Yes... It's in honor of Don Diego... He was always present in spite of difficulties. And you, where did you know him?"

Salena summarized her childhood memories and recounted their reunion, hiding nonetheless the double identity of her friend.

"Diego didn't really change." Isabella said smiling.

Salena realized then that Señora De la Cruz knew more and interrogated her at her turn.

Without getting into the details, Isabella narrated her misadventure with El Diablo, beginning in Spain and finishing in California.

"As for his other him, I admit to having used my charm to unmask him."

"What do you mean?" Salena naïvely asked.

Isabella's silence and her red cheeks answered at her place.

"Oh... So you and Diego..." Salena began, her heart heavy.

"Oh no, Señorita... It was my way to thank him... Your relationship seems to be, on the contrary, more serious."

Surprised, Señorita De Castillos reddened to the comment. Señora De la Cruz made sure that her son was far enough away and that the door was closed before continuing on her topic.

"When he came to free you, and in spite of his wound, his behavior was speaking for him... I interrogated him about it, but his answer remains enigmatic." She whispered.

"What did he said?"

"He answered me, I quote: I think that my father is right."

Salena reddened furthermore, knowing perfectly well what Diego was alluding to and a smile lit up her face. Seeing the señorita's reaction, Isabella thought to understand and smiled at her turn. But the state of her friend came back in her mind and she lost her smile.

...

Installed in one of the guest rooms, Angela was feeling a little lost.

"Señora, do you need anything else?" Crescencia asked.

"Would it be possible to have some ink, a feather and some writing paper, por favor? I have a message to send on."

"Of course, Señora. I will look for the necessary items... You seem to be quite tired. Don't hesitate to take benefit of the bath. The water is very hot, it will soothe you."

"Gracias, Señora."

"Por favor, don't call me Señora but Crescencia." She said ill at ease.

"Very well... Crescencia... It's agreed. But in this case, call me Angela, I beg you."

"Si, Doña Angela." The maidservant saluted before going out.

Alone, Angela observed the room. The decoration was simple and of good taste. The bedding was luxurious and seemed to be comfortable. A shiver ran through her and she went closer to the water. A sweet fragrance titillated her nostrils.

_The señora is right; a good bath will be very beneficial._ She thought by undressing herself. _I wonder all the same who this mysterious black rider was; maybe Crescencia would be able to answer. _She reflected by going in the water.

Angela took advantage of the water's benefits then, after having dressed, she laid on the bed where she ended to fall asleep.

When Crescencia came back, she found the señora like this and put the necessary writing utensils on the little desk next to the bed. Then, she put down a fruit basket and a pitcher of lemonade and took back the still wet clothes of the señora before going out silently.

...

In the sala, Don Alejandro just came to leave his son. This latter felt the agitation around him. He was expecting to find Doctor Avila next to him; however, the first person that he saw was no one else than Bernardo. This one hastened to prevent him to speak, making him understand that they weren't alone. Diego blinked and sat up wincing, a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

Capitán Toledano went closer of him while Monastario observed. Who between the Fox and the capitán will be more cunning?

"Don Diego." Arturo saluted.

Astonished, the young don turned to him and was even more surprised to see him dressed with one of his suits.

"Capitán!" He said puzzled.

"What happened to you?" Toledano asked by sitting next to him.

"I... I was attacked when I wanted to go to the pueblo." Diego explained with a hoarse voice as he raised his left hand to his right shoulder. He felt a dressing under his fingers; he had been taken care of, but by whom?

"Did you see your aggressor?"

"Alas no... After the attack, my memories are hazy... It seems to me that a man came to my help... I don't remember arriving at the hacienda."

"Your attacker also hit your head, De la Vega?"

_This voice..._

"Capitán Monastario?" Diego interrogated even more astonished.

"In the flesh."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bad News

_He is really a good actor._ Monastario smiled in front of Diego's face.

"Forgive my curiosity, but what are you doing dressed like that?" The young De la Vega questioned.

_Diversion of the talk... voluntary or not?_ Enrique thought.

"Do you remember that today, the viceroy must present the political situation to Los Angeles citizens?"

"Yes... My father and Salena went there. I was intending to meet them at the pueblo... The conference should have degenerated?" He asked ingenuous and hiding a wince.

Toledano briefly raised an eyebrow.

"I won't have chosen a better word." He remarked, putting him ill at ease. "A man revolted against the viceroy's words, calling him a traitor to the crown... Then, armed and masked men arrived... But that you already know." Toledano whispered more for himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Diego, who had nonetheless heard, interrogated.

"Forgive me, I was just thinking out loud." Toledano smiled.

_The game is tightened between both men._ Monastario thought.

"There has been a battle. Zorro arrived and brought to light Don Sebastián's real face." The capitán continued.

"His true face?"

"Si... El Lobo."

"So it is him." Diego affirmed. "What happened then?"

"During the battle, your friend, Señorita De Castillos, was wounded before being abducted."

"Salena!" Diego exclaimed. As he wanted to stand up, he staggered and was caught by Bernardo and the capitán who stood up immediately.

"Easy, Don Diego... According to the doctor, your wound is serious enough..."

"Señorita De Castillos is fine." Monastario intervened. "She is here at the hacienda."

Diego cooled down and sat again on the sofa.

"She is here?" He repeated doubtfully.

"Si... After Zorro's arrival to Los Angeles, the bandits were routed by the citizens who stood up against them. The Fox chased after them and we discovered Señor Monastario on our side of the situation." Toledano pursued.

"What do you mean?" Diego winced.

_Like if you didn't know it._ Enrique thought.

"He will explain when you are rested... The fact is that we went to the hideout of Don Sebastián where we arrested the bandits and freed their prisoners. According to this man, he would have seriously wounded the Fox with a stab in the back..."

"Oh..." Diego said surprised but hiding well his unease.

_Don Sebastián is no man to stay silent about such action..._ He thought.

"But we didn't see this latter on the scene." Monastario remarked. "On the other hand, Señorita De Castillos got favorable treatment."

It was now the capitán's turn to find himself ill at ease. Diego hid a smile to the memory and asked more explanations...

"You were lucky that she was unconscious." Diego said with humor.

"She was with no doubt, but it didn't prevent her from whispering your name. For sure, she would have preferred finding herself in your arms." Toledano asserted.

Diego cleared his throat and felt himself reddening.

"I presume that, at the time being, the bandits are behind bars." Diego supposed.

"Exactly." _If everything went well for Sergeant Garcia._ "Something puzzles me nevertheless... Señor Monastario, how did you know that Diego needed help?"

Diego gulped and saw Monastario blanching slightly.

_Capitán Toledano is really cunning. Rather than hunting the Fox, he tries to flush out his best enemy. He must be suspicious about the truth._ Diego remarked silently.

"How I..." The former capitán stammered, caught unawares.

"But I didn't know anything... When I left you some time before, I just came to see a silhouette walking with difficulty. I was totally unaware of who it was." He explained with more firmness.

To these words, Diego remembered the sequence of events.

"You always speak with such authority to the people you help?" He asked by smiling.

"Do you want to go back under the rain, De la Vega?" Monastario asked harshly.

"No, gracias. I think that you and I have had our share... Thank you for your intervention and forgive my rudeness. I didn't want to hurt you with my remark."

"For having had our share, we have had indeed. You didn't find better than to collapse under the rain in your patio... Fortunately, your manservant saw us."

_By the way, was he waiting for him? _Monastario wondered.

"One thing is certain, for someone deaf and dumb, your manservant knows how to be understood." Toledano underlined.

"Yes. Bernardo has a gift for that." Diego asserted with a smile before wincing.

The pain in his shoulder was throbbing and was becoming hardly bearable.

"Diego."

To the sound of this voice, each man, except for Bernardo, rose up his head and turned.

_Salena_. As good as he could, Diego stood up while Salena rushed at him, all tiredness forgotten.

Isabella, next to Don Alejandro, asked him:

"What does Diego want to say?"

"About what?" The old don interrogated, as he didn't know what she was alluding to.

"About Salena. He told me, I quote: I think my father is right."

"I think we have the answer under our eyes." Alejandro answered with a cheerful tone.

Surprised, Isabella turned to her friend who was tenderly and lovingly kissing Señorita De Castillos.

"Oh..."

_What a way to behave._ Monastario thought with a smile.

_Well, well..._ Toledano averted his face, slightly embarrassed.

"Diego." Salena whispered, snuggling up to him.

"Everything is fine, Salena, everything is fine." He said, giving her back her embrace.

The charm was over when someone suddenly knocked at the door.

"Come in." Alejandro answered as Diego took back his place on the sofa, Salena at his side.

Isabella and little Diego went back next to Uncle Monastario. In the meantime, Don Alejandro opened the library's door and the main door opened slowly.

"Señor De la Vega? Is there a problem?" Hernando interrogated.

"Diego regained consciousness and the thunderstorm has ceased."

"Already!" The doctor exclaimed. "Your son is more enduring than it seems."

In the doorway of the hacienda, the sergeant took off his hat, visibly ill at ease and entered before closing the door behind him.

"Sergeant Garcia?" Toledano astonished.

"Well, Sergeant Garcia, what a serious face you made." Diego remarked by losing his smile. Something was wrong, but what?

"What is happening?" Monastario asked with gravity.

The sergeant fiddled with his hat, not knowing where to begin while Hernando and Lucinda came out from the library.

"Well, it's that... Don Sebastián has escaped." He stammered.

"What did you say?" Toledano exclaimed as he stood up.

"Baboso!" Monastario let slip by imitating him.

"Uncle Rique." Isabella said offended, both hands on little Diego's ears who was laughing.

"Explain yourself, Sergeant." Diego said as calmly as possible.

"We were on our way when the thunderstorm fell on us. Around a ravine, Don Sebastián fell down, sweeping along with him three men. It was so dark that we couldn't see the bodies. So, we ended to lead the other bandits to the prison. Then, I went back on the scene of the accident with other lancers. We found the corpses of the three bandits, but..."

"Not the one of Don Sebastián." The young De la Vega finished.

"That's correct, Don Diego... I ordered to the lancers to repatriate the brigand's bodies to the pueblo, and then I came straight away to inform you."

"Where are the governor and the viceroy?" Toledano inquired.

"When I left, they were in the commandante's quarter and were waiting for Don Donatio."

"Even alone, Don Sebastián remains a threat." Diego brought up.

"Son, you should go and lie down in your bedroom." Don Alejandro advised.

"Father, I can't remain lying down quietly."

"In your actual state, Don Diego, you won't be able to do anything." Toledano underlined, not so surprised by the young don's attitude.

"Diego... Your wound is deep, believe me... You lost so much blood, you have to rest." Salena argued by grabbing his left hand.

"I don't..." Diego was suddenly interrupted by Salena who kissed him tenderly.

_Good argumentation from the señorita._ Monastario had fun thinking as he smiled.

"Salena." Diego whispered, surprised.

"Por favor, amor mio."

For an answer, Diego smiled and kissed her hand.

"I will rest, it's agreed." He said, looking Salena straight in her eyes.

"Gracias."

"Señores, duty calls, I must return to Los Angeles." Toledano asserted. "Be sure I will keep you informed about the situation's evolution."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Talks

"Señor, as agreed, I placed a calash at your disposal so you can go to the pueblo." Don Alejandro affirmed by turning towards Don Hernando and Doña Lucinda.

"Gracias, Señor De la Vega." Hernando said by bowing.

"Señor Monastario, could you come along with me please... We will need you at the cuartel." Toledano asserted.

"Si. Señor De la Vega..." He began.

"Of course. What did I sooner said to you?" Don Alejandro interrupted him by guessing his silent question.

"Gracias."

While Capitán Toledano, Sergeant Garcia and Señor Monastario went out, Don Hernando lingered a little more.

"Don Diego... You should rest. I will inform Doctor Avila about your state. I know that he knows some efficient balms to improve the cicatrization and lessen pain. Believe me, you will need it."

"Gracias, Señor. However, it is useless to disturb him for that. Bernardo, my manservant, knows these balms."

"There is no need to thank me, Señor." Hernando asserted by resting his hand on his left shoulder, looking him firmly in his eyes. "One last thing, young man, above all don't even try to move your right arm or to exert force on it. You risk soon regretting it."

"I will follow you advices." Diego said by smiling lightly.

Hernando let go of Diego and turned to Salena.

"As for you, Señorita, I know you are in good hands. Know that I'm sorry to have had to... manhandle you in the past."

"... I ... Gracias, Señor." She said ill at ease.

"Señores, Señorita, Señora." He saluted before going out while dragging his wife after him, arm in arm.

That's how Toledano, Garcia, Monastario, Hernando and Lucinda found themselves on the road for Los Angeles.

"Diego."

"Yes, Father."

"Salena and you need rest..."

"Don Alejandro, Doña Salena and I didn't finish making acquaintances." Isabella intervened.

"Indeed." Salena smiled. She had understood that the old hidalgo must talk in private with his son. "Diego, rest yourself... I will do the same." She winced in spite of herself and put a hand to her wound.

"Salena!" Diego exclaimed by seeing her wobbling.

She firmly gripped onto him.

"I'm fine, Diego. I just need rest." She said by forcing a smile.

"Father, permit me to take Salena back to her bedroom."

"Very well. Doña Isabella, stay with them please."

"Of course." Isabella smiled.

Diego helped Salena to stand up and wrapped his left arm around her waist to help her walk.

A little time after.

"Rest, mi corazón." He said by stroking her cheek with the back of his hand before kissing her gently on her lips.

After a silent exchange of looks full of promises, Diego went closer to the room's door, to leave both young women alone.

"Isabella, don't feel guilty." Diego whispered by passing close to her.

"Yet..."

"Yet nothing. I made an error of judgment... Thank you for taking care of Salena."

"Congratulations are necessary, I presume."

"When all will be done in form." Diego said cheerfully to hide his pain, nonetheless...

"Uncle Zo... Uncle Diego?" The child called him.

_Uncle Diego?_ The young don repeated silently. _And this Zo... Did he want to say Zorro?_

"What can I do for you?" He asked by crouching to be at his height.

"How do you do not to be in pain?"

"You see, my young friend, it's not that I'm not in pain... It's that, in a way, I hide the pain in order not to worry my family and my friends. However, sometimes it is better to show this pain and not to suffer too long, do you understand?"

"I think yes."

"Good. Don't hesitate to go and see Bernardo, so he can put some cream on your face... Have you been beat?"

"Yes." Little Diego answered sheepishly.

"But you have been brave, I think to know." The young don said as he stood up.

"A true little man." Isabella intervened.

Diego ruffled his hair and joined Bernardo which was waiting in the hallway.

"I will need some help, my friend." He whispered to him.

Bernardo hastened to go on his left and helped him to move forward.

"Gracias. I asked you a lot, I'm aware."

When they arrived in Diego's bedroom, Alejandro was patiently waiting for them. Once his son was comfortably laying in his bed, he came straight to the point.

"Diego, I was with Capitán Toledano when Don Sebastián boasted of having seriously wounded the Fox. Not to see you dying in the cabin was comforting, but deep within me I wasn't more reassured. Can you imagine for one moment what I could have felt when, arriving to the hacienda, I didn't find you?"

"I'm sorry." Diego stammered, blushing with embarrassment.

He felt like a child of ten-years-old to whom his father was making a lesson.

"Diego, I only have one son..." Alejandro sighed. "Now, explain to me what happened and how you found yourself with Monastario, please."

Diego related him his misadventure from the beginning to the end, omitting nonetheless having forced Bernardo to remove the dagger. But Don Alejandro wasn't duped, especially as Bernardo was hiding badly his embarrassment.

"Diego, Diego... You were lucky that Monastario caught a glimpse of you. Incidentally, Zorro gave an astonishing talk this morning, where did he get his information?"

"I received a missive from Marcos."

"Oh. You looked for information quite far away."

"Father. There is another thing you should know."

"Except that you think that I'm right about Salena and you?"

"Yes." Diego smiled. "You're not the only one in the confidence anymore."

"I already know that, Son. But Padre Felipe won't talk and neither will Salena. "

"That's not to them I was thinking."

"How's that? Whom are you thinking about?" Alejandro interrogated, puzzled.

Diego smiled briefly.

"Don Esteban." He said serenely.

Don Alejandro and Bernardo opened their eyes wide while Diego closed his.

"The viceroy!" Alejandro exclaimed thinking that his son was going to answer him.

But Diego had fallen asleep. The old don sighed while Bernardo checked that his friend wasn't feverish.

... At the same time...

"Capitán Toledano, how will my presence be necessary?" Monastario questioned.

"I'd like you to relate to me what you learnt about Don Sebastián... After all, you were in close contact with him regularly."

"I could have done without it." Enrique retorted abruptly. "Why having settled the Señorita De Santa Anna at the De la Vegas?"

"Come now, you know the political tension which currently exists. The Californians are not far from doing like the Mexicans and revolting against the Monarchy. Some royalists would risk taking benefit about her presence. At the De la Vegas', she is sheltered. Although Don Alejandro supports the King, he is wise and shrewd. He won't let her fall. And if she informs her brother by mail, it would be easier for her to do it from their home."

"Aren't you afraid that Santa Anna will take advantage of this?"

"No... Those are king's soldiers, Spanish soldiers who freed her, so did Zorro I'm sure of it. According to what she will write in her mail, this could change the flow of history and the plans of the Mexican general... For now, he has a lot to do and he won't move here himself, I'm convinced."

Toledano turned to assure himself that the calash at the disposal of Hernando was far enough away.

"What is it?" Sergeant Garcia asked, puzzled by the capitán's behavior.

"I just want to be sure that the carriage won't be too far in case we have to intervene."

"Oh... Would you like that I go closer to them?"

"That's a good idea." Toledano smiled, mischievous.

Monastario guessed the meaning of his gesture, therefore when they were alone, he asked:

"What secret do you have to tell me?"

"I will be frank, it's about..." Arturo interrupted himself by seeing riders coming closer.

Both men stopped and were caught up by the sergeant and the calash before the riders arrived at their proximity.

"Señores?" Toledano interrogated by recognizing amongst them Don Nacho Torres and Don Cornelio Esperon.

"Capitán Toledano? What happened to your clothes?" Don Nacho astonished.

"It's a long story... What is leading you by here?"

"As we didn't see you coming back, we were worried for you and Don Alejandro."

"Señor De la Vega went home shortly before the thunderstorm. I joined him a few minutes before the sky fell on our head."

"Was Don Sebastián apprehended?" Don Cornelio asked.

"Señores, it seems reasonable that this conversation pursues its course in my quarters in the presence of the viceroy, the governor and your alcalde. Señor Monastario, we will take back our conversation later. Stay however, you could, I think, enlighten some points."

"Si." Monastario approved with a nod.

The riders and the calash pursued the road to Los Angeles.

There, Don Hernando, after having settled his wife to the tavern, went to his colleague and made him a summary of the situation. Besides Don Diego, which was for him a priority, Hernando asked Avila to check the care lavished on Doña Salena and on Doña Isabella.

"Why don't you stay to assist me?" Avila asked.

"Señor, my life, my family and my friends are in Monterey... I had patients who came every day to see me... For talking most of the time."

"So you're the doctor which had disappeared without so much as a word?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I will take care of those three people without fail."

"If I can permit, let them sleep a while before you go to see them."

"In this case, I will go on the end of the afternoon. On their behalf, I thank you."

"But you're welcome. Adios, Señor."

"Vaya con Dios." Avila saluted.

In the commandante's office, it was turmoil between the cramped men.

"You said that Don Sebastián has escaped?"

"Diego? Wounded?" Don Esteban exclaimed.

"How did it happen, you say?" Don Donatio questioned.

"Yes. Don Sebastián has escaped. He took benefit of the bad weather for disappearing. By the way, Sergeant, you should go and change yourself. You're still very wet."

"At your command."

"As for Don Diego, he was attacked on his way to the pueblo... He was lucky that Señor Monastario saw him while we were heading to his home."

Don Esteban observed Señor Monastario hiding a smile of satisfaction in front of the flabbergasted faces of the dons.

"Señor Monastario, did your last meeting with Don Diego open your eyes?" Don Donatio asked.

"Undoubtedly, not the last that you're alluding to, Alcalde. I got the leisure to cross his path numerous times since then." He said enigmatically for the dons but not for the capitán and the viceroy.

After all, they had read the sergeant's reports and they knew that the former capitán had contributed to the elimination of a criminal sought by the crown.

"Señores, I will launch the search straightaway. I told Don Alejandro that I will keep him informed of the continuation of the events and that's what I will do. Señor Monastario, we will see each other again once we put a hand on this man. Until then, go back close to your niece and your little nephew."

"Si. Señores." He saluted before going outside.

"Señores, don't do anything silly nor foolish. I wouldn't want to arrest you." Toledano explained firmly all by staying understanding.

The dons saluted him and went out at their turn. Only the alcalde, the governor and the viceroy remained. Toledano addressed the viceroy:

"How did the continuation of the events at the pueblo progress?"

"Once you left and Doctor Avila took care of the wounded men, I took back my speech where it had stopped. Men are called to go to the polls."

"Good... By the way, we have, on a military point of view, a new asset in our sleeve." Toledano asserted.

"What do you mean?" Don Esteban questioned.

"The soldiers of the King had freed the prisoners from the bandits and among them was..."

"The loved one to Santa Anna." The governor intervened.

Don Esteban startled. "You don't want to use this person by means of pressure, I dare to hope."

"No, no. Far away from me and you that idea, Viceroy. We won't hold her like a prisoner at our turn. It would be immoral, contrary to my principles and it would only inflame our relations with Mexico City." Toledano took offence.

"Do you know who that person is and where she, or he, is?"

"That person is no other than the sister of General De Santa Anna. I have escorted her to the De la Vegas'." The capitán explained.

"To the... Where did you get that idea from?" The governor exclaimed.

"I was afraid she would be badly greeted by the pueblo if her name spreads in one way or another... Also it would be preferable not to mention her in talking. Everybody doesn't share my opinion regarding her presence here, I'm afraid."

Don Esteban nodded his agreement. "You are right on this point. I will go to the De la Vegas' to talk about it with Don Alejandro, if you don't see any inconvenience."

"Do you want an escort, Viceroy?" Arturo hastened to ask.

"No. I will take a civilian calash. I would go more unnoticed."

"Very well... When does the vote take place?"

"In two days." The governor answered.

"It's a short time to catch up with Don Sebastián." The capitán thought aloud.

"Zorro must already be on his track."

"I doubt it, Viceroy. When we apprehended Don Sebastian, he... He was boasting of having seriously wounded the Fox."

"What ?!" The governor astonished.

"How's that?" The viceroy said, dumbfounded.

"A treacherous stabbing. But, apart from his statement, we didn't see any shadow of Zorro."

"If you didn't see him then nothing proves that Don Sebastián says the truth." The viceroy emphasized.

_That being said, if Diego is really wounded, it can unfortunately be true. Did Capitán Toledano make a connection?_ Don Esteban wondered.

"When we went outside the cabin where Señorita De Castillos and Señor Monastario's niece were enclosed, I observed a fresh stain of blood. And then, this man was slightly cut on his neck. And there is not a lancer, including me, with which he could have crossed blades."

Thoughtful, the governor sighed a long time, intriguing each in the room.

"A wounded Fox is easier to catch."

"Governor, what were we talking about some days ago?" Don Esteban took offence.

"You weren't serious, Viceroy?"

"Of course I was!"

"What are you talking about?" Don Donatio asked.

"We're talking about freeing Zorro of his burden and to make him a free man." The viceroy firmly underlined.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Wolf's return

The fall was rougher than he thought. In his memories, there weren't so many stones at this place. Was he wrong? Two of his men had followed him in escape. Finally, at the bottom after what seemed to be an eternity, he tried to stand up to take flight. But a sharp pain along his left side and in his leg obliged him to stay on place. It was so acute that he was short of breath. He stayed here a moment, despondent... Then the pain lessened.

On his right was lying the lifeless body of one of the two other bandits. This latter hit a rock with his head and he finished his fall like a common rag doll. On his left, he heard a clatter...

When he managed to get up, he moved forward without thinking, abandoning his friend without a look... All because of a man... who must be in the same state as him.

At the cabin, the lancers didn't discover him. How did he go unnoticed? Who had hidden him? Don Hernando? Who had the impudence to warn him? Señora De la Cruz? Who by crying had worried him and made drop his guard, permitting him to strike. Did he know her so well? And Señorita De Castillos? Impossible; sweet Salena was unconscious... Because of him and always him. It was because she intervened that the shot hit her and not... HIM!

His face covered with soil and blood, and with a lame walk, he progressed in the rain with only one idea in mind... Take revenge on Zorro forever…

He didn't know his identity, but a man wounded in the back on the same day... After all, it would have been a great coincidence. Lightning struck and the thunder rumbled while a devilish smile appeared on his face contorted with hatred and pain. But how to be informed? Going to the pueblo at this time would have been utter madness. Undoubtedly, the lancers must be on their guards.

While looking for a shelter, Don Sebastián considered the morning's events. Who had he not seen to the pueblo? Officials were there without possible mistake. Same for Señores Torres and Esperon... Among the caballeros were people of limited means... Menservants, vaqueros... On the contrary... De la Vega wasn't there. Not Don Alejandro, the old man was there, at the side of Doña Salena, but... Don Diego...

Puzzled, Señor De Otsoa stopped.

_A mere coincidence without a doubt_. He thought.

Yet, this ridiculous thought didn't stop pestering him. On one side, he badly imagined this whippersnapper with a weapon in hand. And on the other side, he remembered the exchange between El Chivo and Yago. _The clumsiest swordsman of the pueblo taught you a lesson with a poker... _And when he had interrogated Yago about this topic, this latter stammered the name of Diego De la Vega... Yet Yago was not a bad fencer, far from that... What excuse had the young don used to be absent to this meeting, he who always was tired... from doing nothing.

Don Sebastián managed to find a shelter and took a look at his wounds. His hands were in a piteous state, not certain he could hold a blade before a certain time, at least without pain. As for his gun, the question was left unanswered. He had some scratches here and there but what preoccupied him was the wound on his left side and the state of his left knee... He tore the bottom of his pants and used it as a bandage, at least for his leg...

When he looked outside the sun was back... Tired, he let himself slip on the ground and closed his eyes.

He woke up a good time later, startled; at horizon the sun was quite low. But was it the same day? He stood up grumbling against pain, complaining about the man responsible, spurring even more his vengeance. He went out of the shelter and took a look at the surroundings where he had walked. A mischievous smile could be guessed on his face. He wasn't far from his cabin, of his hideout. He took back his trail and headed there with a sprightly tread although still unsteady. Driven by desire of revenge, the distance seemed to be short in spite of that the sun disappeared from the sky since a good while ago.

When he entered in the cabin, a weight vanished from his shoulders. He knew he was sheltered. Nobody would think to come back and look for him here on this late hour. The moon, well round, lit up the inside of the cabin, avoiding him to light his oil lamp to see clearly.

He opened the lonely closet of the cabin and found a change of clothes and reloads for his firearm, which was lying in the middle of the room. Next to his clothes were linens. He didn't have water and opened with regrets a bottle of wine from Cadiz. He knew that if he didn't do anything, the infection will get him in the end. Getting a grip on himself and focusing his rage on his enemy, he soaked a linen with the alcohol and used it to clean the various wounds.

A loud cry tore the silent night.

Sweating from the effort, he took another linen and used it as a compress. He went closer to the bed, tore the bottom of the sheet and used it like a bandage to cover the whole wound on his left side and then he changed the one he got earlier on his left knee.

At last, he let himself fall on the bed after having gulped down a swig of the drink and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Although it was agitated, the night was beneficial. Save for various pain, he was feeling invigorated. The first thing he did after waking was to change the bandage from his wounded side. He winced when he saw the state of the wound. He had to be treated correctly, but to the Pueblo of Los Angeles... out of the question! In another pueblo? He would lose precious time and the Fox would have all the leisure to make convalescence. No! His revenge should be immediate... But where to look except at the pueblo? Finally, it was the one place that he should avoid that would be his next stop. But in this case, he had to choose for cunning and carefulness. After all, to be another one could only be a child's game. He looked in his closet for what he could use judiciously and got out a pilgrim monk dress.

Before slipping it on, he checked that his firearm was loaded and hanged it to his belt. Only then he put on the pilgrim monk dress... As for his blade, it would have been difficult hiding it... All set, he went outside the cabin and after having pulled down the hood of the dress on his face, he hobbled along towards the Pueblo of Los Angeles. Although he met numerous lancers, none talked to him and let him pass without a word.

It was then quietly that he arrived to the Pueblo of Los Angeles. But as soon as he was on place, he was taken aside by Padre Felipe who saw him wobbling.

"Brother, what is happening to you?" This one asked.

"Need help." Sebastián whispered in a voice he didn't know he had.

"Come with me, I will take you to Doctor Avila."

"No, chapel." He said puzzling Felipe.

"If you prefer?"

"Gracias, brother."

Felipe led then the pilgrim monk to the chapel, nonetheless suspicious after his reaction. Then, he installed him in a room which window overlooked the plaza. Tired and slightly feverish, the monk didn't notice that detail.

"Stay here a moment, brother, I'll come back."

"Padre... One wrong step and I won't hesitate to shoot in God's house." Suddenly said the pilgrim monk by taking out his firearm.

"Santa Maria y madre de Dios."

"Come, come, Padre, you're blaspheming. It's not good... I let you three minutes to go and seek Doctor Avila, not one more... Yet, if you're not back in time, I will shoot the first one which will come across this doorstep. If I hear one lancer getting closer, it will be the same. Comprende?"

"Si." Felipe asserted by nodding feverishly.

"Then hurry up, Padre."

Felipe left in a hurry, but soon cooled down his pace so as not to draw attention. He didn't see his face, but the man didn't joke; and he didn't want that blood flowing unnecessarily. When he arrived to the office of Doctor Avila, this one was departing.

"Buenos días, Padre."

"Buenos días, Doctor Avila... Could you come to the chapel? I need you in emergency and can't tell you more here."

Avila frowned. It was not in the habit of the padre to talk like that.

"I come with you although I would have preferred to go and see Don Diego."

"What does he got?" The padre inquired while the doctor took back his bag from the carriage.

"You're not aware?" Avila exclaimed surprised as he headed to the chapel.

"No... I didn't see him since yesterday morning." The padre whispered discreetly.

"He was stabbed in the back... On the back of his right shoulder."

"Dios! Do you know more?"

"Yes." The doctor asserted by arriving in front of the chapel.

"You'll tell me later, I doubt that this story interests the one who sent me."

A door squeaked heavily, steps resounded and stopped near.

"Padre, I dare to hope that it is you behind that door, or else I will open fire like promised."

"Señor, don't shoot. I'm Doctor Avila, I came along with the padre." The doctor explained by looking at Felipe with astonishment.

"Then the padre comes in first."

Obeying the man, Felipe entered and put him in first line. As he did so, he noticed that the man had taken off the dress but conserved the hood on his head to mask his identity. His opened shirt indicated to him that he was feverish... And at the sight of the bandage on his side, he understood the origin.

Then, Doctor Avila entered at his turn. At first sight he remarked the stranger's wound.

"Now, Doctor, no dirty tricks... Treat me quickly so that I can set off again."

"Even treated correctly, you risk losing your life." Avila pleaded.

"Not before he loses his." The bandit retorted.

"My child, revenge won't lead you anywhere."

"Padre, mind your own business! I don't need your sermons." The man hissed.

"How did you hurt yourself?" Avila asked.

"I made a bad fall." The man answered before clenching his teeth.

The doctor frowned again; bad falls were becoming frequent in Los Angeles. Without other questions in order not to arouse suspicion, because he had an idea about the bandit's identity, he took care of the man's wounds.

…

"Good." He said when the last bandage was in place. "Now you have to rest, Señor. As for me, I'll come to see you as soon as I'll be back."

"No, Doctor. I won't be here when you come back and, by the way, both of you will wait here very quietly."

"Padre Felipe, Padre Felipe." A manservant called before entering in the room. "Padre Felipe, Oh... Doctor Avila, Benito is looking for you. Señor De la Vega makes a request of you. Don..." The manservant stopped suddenly in front of the face and the movement of the padre. Without knowing why, Pablo got the feeling to have said too much.

"Keep on talking." The interested bandit said, startling him.

He didn't notice him when entering in the room. Pablo turned slowly and remained petrified.

"Keep on talking or I shoot down the padre." The bandit vociferated by raising his weapon toward Felipe to prove his words.

"... Don... Doña Salena De Castillos is feverish." Pablo stammered, disguising somehow the truth.

"Señor, I absolutely have to go. If the señorita is not treated correctly and quickly, she risks dying."

"I will go with you... As for you, Padre, and your manservant, you're going to gag each other. And then Doctor Avila will bind you so you won't give any alarm."

Willy-nilly, the three men obeyed under the threat of the strange firearm. Once they were tied up, the man put on again the pilgrim monk dress correctly, permitting the padre to then catch a glimpse of his face.

_Don Sebastián! ... Let's hope that all will be all right. I'm certain that Pablo didn't want to talk about Doña Salena._ The padre thought.

"Doctor Avila, I think it is useless to warn you once again, comprende?"

"Si."

"Very well." The man said with a Machiavellian smile.

As soon as they were out of the room, the bandit closed the door with the key, which was on the lock, and then he took it out to better throw it in the corridor.

"Now, Doctor Avila, stay natural."


End file.
